Un juego no tan inocente
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Los hermanos Hitachiin están comenzando un juego que no deben jugar. Enserio pensaban que su actuación de amor entre hermanos, no tendría ninguna consecuencia sobre ellos. El juego de la seducción tiene sus riesgos, ¿qué pasa cuando los dos hermanos se seducen uno al otro con el tiempo sin darse cuenta? Hikaru x Kaoru
1. Los descuidos

Pareja: Hikaru x Kaoru

Nada me pertenece, excepto mi imaginación

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru<em>

_Nos dijeron que debíamos practicar, aunque éramos buenos en nuestro juego aun no era suficiente, podíamos hablar al mismo tiempo, decir lo mismo que el otro porque ya era predecible saber el que diría, pero aún no podíamos sincronizar nuestros movimientos, seguíamos siendo un poco torpes, no es que se notara mucho pero era crucial, todo debía ser perfecto._

_Hikaru_

_Las mismas expresiones, los mismos gestos de rostro y cuerpo, las mismas palabras, con todo eso estábamos bien, pero aún me costaba sujetarlo y acercarlo a mí, intentar no tropezar mientras me movía hacia un lado y él al opuesto._

"Hermano, no pongas tus manos ahí"

Las manos de Hikaru se habían deslizado descuidadamente por el trasero de Kaoru.

"Lo siento hermano" Se disculpó el mayor sonrojándose.

Kaoru lo sujetaba del cuello mientras presionaba su pecho contra el suyo y él seguía intentando sostenerlo de la cadera firmemente, pero el tener el rostro del menor tan cerca lo estaba distrayendo y más porque el mismo rubor que cubría sus mejillas le daba una apariencia tan linda al otro.

"Podemos parar por un rato" Pidió Kaoru cuando sintió que las manos bajaban nuevamente a otro lugar ruborizándose aún más.

La actuación del incesto tenía que ser bien planeada y fríamente calculada, pero no de la noche a la mañana pudieron conseguir eso.

Hikaru suspiró, era más torpe ese día que otros, suponía que no debía ser nada en especial, todos tienen sus días malos, debía ser sueño o algo.

Los dos estaban en su habitación de la mansión a solas, era el único lugar donde podían practicar sin ser molestados.

"Sí, está bien" Asintió y se dejó caer sentado sobre el borde de la cama.

"Hikaru" Lo llamó el menor sentándose a un lado "Mañana tenemos que atender a más clientas" Le recordó con pesar.

"Sí, lo sé" Hikaru cerró los ojos y se apoyó con los brazos contra la cama, volteando a ver el techo "Sabes" Empezó con una sonrisa sin molestarse en abrir los ojos "A veces pienso que en algún momento pasa por las cabezas de las clientas que tú y yo hacemos 'cosas' en privado" Conforme iba hablando iba riendo.

"Yo también" Concordó Kaoru riendo "Tienen muy hiperactiva la imaginación"

"Sí" Asintió Hikaru abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano "Se deben imaginar que te debo besar o algo así" Las lágrimas de risa se salían de sus ojos.

"No, no" Kaoru también estaba riendo demasiado "No solo eso, también se deben imaginar lo que hacemos en la noche, cuando me meto a tu cama"

Siguieron riéndose a carcajadas y diciendo todo lo que sus pervertidas clientas se les podía ocurrir y vaya que eran muchas cosas.

"¿Ya descansaste suficiente?" Preguntó el mayor al menor poniéndose de pie, debían continuar.

Kaoru asintió y se puso de pie de inmediato.

Como siempre el menor envolvió sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su hermano y el otro puso una mano en la cadera mientras que con la otra tocó la mejilla de Kaoru, buscaba una manera correcta de acercar el rostro, sin querer acarició la mejilla, a Kaoru eso le gusto, se sentía bien, la mano de su hermano acunó su rostro y lo acercó, los ojos dorados se encontraron, era importante no perder el contacto visual pero era fácil, hipnotizados uno al otro.

A Hikaru no le estaba gustando esa posición era un poco molesta y poco versátil, en vez de ello dejo la mejilla y tomó la barbilla con su pulgar e índice, así era más sensual y pícaro, el sonrojo en el rostro que Kaoru tenia era de un buen color, leve pero notorio, sin saber que era uno autentico y no fingido. ¿Se puede fingir rubor?

"H-Hikaru" Dijo nervioso por la cercanía.

"¿Qué?"

"Ten cuidado" Le pidió, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con su trasero.

"No estés nervioso, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto" Dijo Hikaru acercando más el rostro de su hermano al suyo

Las narices se toparon, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros juntos

"Hikaru" Susurró cerrando los ojos, no podía soportar estar tan cerca por más tiempo

Aunque eran hermanos gemelos, hasta ellos tenían un límite del espacio personal en donde no permitían que nadie se acercara, lo más cerca que habían estado era tomados de la mano y los abrazos, no eso

"Abre los ojos" Le pidió el mayor.

"No quiero"

"Kaoru tienes que abrir los ojos y mirarme" Le dio un leve apretón al mentón.

Al final Hikaru lo convenció, lentamente y con un rubor más profundo fue abriendo los ojos, su hermano lo veía un tanto molesto, debía tomarse las cosas más enserio, tomó unos cuantos respiros para controlar sus nervios.

"Ves, no pasa nada" Le sonrió arrogante Hikaru.

"Eso lo dices tú"

Pasaron un rato de esa manera, Kaoru con los brazos en el cuello de su hermano y Hikaru pretendiendo casi besarlo.

"¿Ya te acostumbraste?" Se atrevió a preguntar Hikaru.

"No, aún no" Sacudió levemente la cabeza, sin hacer que su gemelo lo soltara "Es extraño, siento que me fueras a besar"

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el semblante del mayor.

"Si quieres lo hago"

"¡Qué!" Exclamó exaltado.

"Si quieres te beso" No esperó a que le contestara y Hikaru giró el rostro de su hermano plantándole un beso en la mejilla, para su mala suerte lo hizo muy rápido y no se fijó bien en donde, fue muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Kaoru.

"¡Idiota!" Le gritó Kaoru soltándose y empujándolo "Me asustaste"

Se tocó donde lo había besado, fue casi en los labios, su rostro se tiñó de rojo por completo.

"Lo... lo siento" Dijo el mayor igual de avergonzado "Me equivoque…"

Se miraron el uno al otro, escaneando las expresiones del contrario, Kaoru aún tenía la mano sobre su mejilla y lo veía furioso.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" Le advirtió, Hikaru sólo asintió

Kaoru no quiso practicar más por ese día.

...

Los dos durmiendo en una misma cama se agitaban en sueños, o en realidad solo Hikaru, Kaoru se despertaba a cada hora por los incesantes movimientos y sacudidas de su hermano, sabía que tenía pesadillas, siempre era así cuando las tenía, pero no se molestaba en despertarlo, según Hikaru él no tenía, porque jamás recordaba que había en ellas, el único que la pasaba mal era él, sin dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Contar borregas no funcionaba, la almohada sobre la cabeza tampoco, estaba a punto de levantarse y dormir en un sofá.

Su hermano volvió a moverse dando contra su espalda, uno de los brazos se envolvió contra su cuerpo, iba a quitarlo porque era molesto, pero Hikaru se quedó extrañamente tranquilo, dejo de agitarse, tal vez podría dormir por fin.

Su hermano no se volvió a mover, pero aun así le costó dormirse, el cuerpo caliente de su copia le causaba algo como la incomodidad, tenía calor y estaba agitado, no quería tenerlo encima pero tampoco quería quitarlo, le gustaba sentirse cerca de su hermano, podía hacer un esfuerzo por tolerarlo.

...

El primero en despertar fue Hikaru y mientras su vista se iba aclarando vio los cabellos rojizos de Kaoru, había despertado porque le cosquillaba el cuello, miró más hacia abajo, el rostro de su gemelo estaba recargado demasiado junto a él y lo que le provocaba cosquillas era el cálido aliento del menor contra su piel.

En la noche debió haberse arrimado, lo que no espero era tener su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Kaoru y apegándolo al suyo, se ruborizo recordando 'ese pequeño accidente'.

Aunque no quiso decirle nada a su querido hermano ese accidente lo había dejado con una sensación muy rara, no sabía que era pero hacia que su pecho se agitara, igual que en ese momento al ver el sereno rostro del menor dormido.

Siempre pensó que se veía bien, claro los dos eran muy atractivos, pero esa mañana lo veía con ternura, su hermanito era lindo.

...

"Kaoru prueba este Nõka*" Dijo la doncella de cabellos largos a uno de los gemelos ofreciéndole uno de la caja de chocolates

"Yo soy Hikaru" Corrigió sonriéndole con amabilidad "Pero aun así tomare uno" No se podía negar el ofrecimiento.

Tomó uno de los chocolates y lo metió en su boca, ignorando las sonrisas de todas.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ser un espectáculo ambulante, pero Kaoru no, aunque no se notara este estaba tenso y lo sabía por cómo le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando su hermano llenas de nerviosismo, eso sucedía cuando de estar apartados de todos en su propio mundo pasaban a estar rodeados de gente y de una muy escandalosa con chillidos y risitas molestas, pero debían seguir actuando.

"Hikaru yo también quiero uno" Se acercó Kaoru a su hermano sentado a su lado, poniendo una expresión completamente falsa de inocencia.

Ya tenían ensayada una rutina que querían probar en esa ocasión, se podía aplicar en cualquier momento que hubiera comida de por medio.

"Yo te lo daré Kaoru"

El mayor tomó otro chocolate y lo llevó a la boca del menor, este lo esperaba con la boca entreabierta, mientras chillidos de emoción se hacían cada vez más fuertes por parte de las damas.

Hikaru lo metió dentro de la boca, tocando levemente uno de los labios del menor en un descuido, pero no fue desapercibido por las chicas que chillaban como locas ni por Kaoru que lo miró abriendo los ojos ligeramente llenos de sorpresa antes de controlarse y relajar la expresión, para agregar más sazón a las cosas Hikaru lamió seductoramente sus dedos, como si hubiera gran cosa de chocolate en ellos, con la misma sensualidad Kaoru lamió su labio inferior específicamente donde los dedos lo habían tocado, mejor que el sabor del chocolate, los dos querían saber a qué sabia otra cosa...

"Hikaru ¿puedo comer otro?" Hablo Kaoru con seda en la voz y hambre en la mirada.

"Claro" Le correspondió con una expresión llena de la misma hambre, tomó otro Nõka y se disponía a dárselo.

Esos juegos de amor incestuoso debían jugarse bien ¿o no?, eran atractivos cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el otro, cada gesto voluntario o no, lleno de encanto, se hipnotizaban el uno al otro llenándose de fascinación cada vez que comenzaban, pero más que nada era la diversión que podían encontrar en ello, nunca habían jugado un juego tan divertido como ese y una parte del juego que estaban descubriendo era que tanto podían sonrojar a su gemelo.

"Lo siento señoritas pero el tiempo ha terminado" Kyouya apareció detrás del sillón, dedicándoles una sonrisa de disculpa a todas las presentes.

"Arruinaste el momento" Dijeron los dos al unísono, mirándolo con las caras largas "¿Qué no sabes leer el ambiente?" Estaban molestos por haberlos interrumpido.

El moreno les dedico una mirada fría y ajustó sus lentes antes de concentrar su atención a las damas e ignorar a los gemelos.

Bueno, tampoco tenían mucho de que quejarse ya era hora de su descanso, los dos entraron a la sala de música, por suerte no estaba Tamaki ni ninguno de los otros miembros del club, extrañamente estaban algo serios entre los dos, cada uno pensando en lo que sucedió allá.

Kaoru se sentó en uno de los sillones, descansando los codos sobre sus piernas y apoyó el mentón contra sus manos entrelazadas, Hikaru por su parte se sentó en el brazo del mismo sillón mirando a la pared.

_Kaoru_

_'Hace un momento quise...' _Pensó con pesar_ 'Quise... ¿Qué fue lo que quise?' _Ni él mismo lo entendía_ 'No está bien, nada de bien, no es correcto que haya pensado algo similar' _Hundió su rostro entre sus manos_ 'Cuando sus dedos rozaron mi labio' _Tocó su labio inferior_ '¿Por qué recordé lo del otro día?, fue solo un accidente, me enojé al principio pero después me sentí mal, algo no me deja pensar con claridad, solo debo empezar a razonar con la mente fría'._

_Hikaru_

_'Pero que tonto fui, no debo pasarme de esa forma' _Suspiró_ 'Es mi hermano, ¿Qué fue eso que pensé?, no está bien, mi mente me está jugando una broma, es culpa de todo eso que hacemos, solo es cuestión de que nos acostumbremos'._

"Hikaru" Comenzó el menor pasando saliva por su garganta "¿Quizás... necesitamos practicar más?" No quería que sucediera de nuevo lo de hoy.

"Sí" Estuvo de acuerdo.

Por menos de un segundo pasó por la mente de los dos aprovecharse de eso, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento.

Para mala suerte de los dos, no era su imaginación, mientras más jugaran las cosas empeorarían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que arriesgaran más en su juego, una vez actuaban eran una cosa y fuera de la farsa otra.

*Nõka es uno de los chocolates más caros del mundo.

CONTINUA...


	2. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento?

Los dos estaban tomados de la mano, como cualquier otro día dentro de la rutina y fuera de esta, no tenía nada de especial, bastante común...

Hikaru apretó suavemente la mano sin intención cuando se detuvo a observar unas imágenes en un mural de la escuela, no tenía el porqué, pero Kaoru lo sintió fuera de esa normalidad, su respiración se cortó por un momento, ¿en qué era diferente?, su hermano solo apretó ligeramente su mano recordándole su presencia. Prestó atención dirigiendo la vista a las manos entrelazadas, pensando porque se sentía diferente, de nuevo la intranquilidad que no lo dejaba en paz, era demasiado recurrente en los últimos días.

"Mira, aparecemos en esta" Señaló Hikaru una foto en el extremo superior derecho del mural.

"¡Hmm!" El mayor lo había sacado de sus pensamientos "Sí" Asintió, no estaba seguro de siquiera saber que le dijo su hermano.

Hikaru pareció no darse cuenta, por su parte seguía mirando la foto, intentando pararse de puntillas para tener mejor alcance.

…

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía, la cafetería era bastante grande para encontrar muchas como esa, además nadie quería sentarse con ellos y ellos con nadie, los sempais no se veían por ninguna parte, eran los únicos del club.

"¿A dónde te gustaría ir este fin de semana?" Preguntó Hikaru a su hermano, metiendo a su boca un trozo de carne de un platillo gourmet con especias finas, no recordaba el nombre todas las comidas eran así.

"A donde sea este bien" Kaoru no había tocado su comida, jugaba con los cubiertos tratando de distraerse.

Hikaru levanto una ceja, su gemelo lucia disperso, ¿qué tendría en la mente?

"Come o se te va a enfriar"

No debía ser cosa importante, Kaoru empezó a comer enseguida, aunque aparentaba estar bien seguía teniendo muchas cosas en mente. Hikaru aún le lanzaba miradas ocasionales para cerciorarse.

De vez en cuando Kaoru dejaba de comer y miraba el plato, con expresión perdida, no tenía apetito, giró a mirar a la nada, ¿enserio estaba bien lo que pensaba? y ¿qué eran esas sensaciones de desasosiego?

Más que la felicidad fraternal que sentía desde siempre hacia su hermano, cuando los dos compartían tiempo y estaban juntos, una felicidad distinta estaba brotando, lo notó cuando habían estado tomados de la mano, pero ¿qué era?

¿Qué mantenía tan distraído a su hermano?, ahora estaba fantaseando en plena comida, Hikaru intentó ignorarlo, parecía tonto enamorado y no estaba tan errado en su comparación, los ojos de Kaoru brillaron y sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué era esa sonrisa?, muy distinta a muchas que había visto, Kaoru lucía feliz, era linda, Kaoru era lindo... se avergonzó consigo mismo, esos pensamientos no eran correctos, no había nada de malo con la palabra lindo, pero no con el sentido en que la utilizó, nada apropiado para un hermano, ya había pensado lo mismo antes, dos veces era más que incorrecto.

Aunque retiró la mirada, sus esfuerzos lo traicionaban, como si quisiera ocultarlo únicamente sus ojos giraron a mirar al menor, principalmente esa sonrisa, tenía algo hechizante que no le permitía dejar de mirar, había algo diferente a todas las anteriores.

Todos se estaban marchando, el comedor estaba quedando vacío, Hikaru había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando la curva en los labios de su hermano, quien se había olvidado de comer y el menor había perdido el tiempo fantaseando con querer repetir ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho, no tenía que esforzarse, estar cerca de su hermano era suficiente, después de todo ¿no era eso lo qué lo hacía feliz?

…

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, ni la luz de la luna podía entrar a la habitación, todo era oscuro, ninguno de los dos sabía que un par de ojos dorados ocultos bajo esa penumbra los veía.

Eran altas horas de la noche, los gemelos debían de estar dormidos, así se suponía.

Hikaru tenía insomnio, no lograba cerrar los parpados y conseguir dormir, se dio por vencido después de lo que serían dos horas o más y prefirió estarse quieto descansando en la cama... a medias en realidad, rodó quedando de frente en dirección a la persona que compartía cama con él.

Por su parte Kaoru tenía muchos pensamientos confusos en su mente que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño, a esas alturas ya le dolía la cabeza por darle tanto giro a sus ideas, con el dolor menos podía dormir, el sueño ya llegaría, despejar su mente quizás ayudaría, con cuidado se movió girando el cuerpo para quedar de frente a su hermano.

'¿Esta dormido?' Pensaron los dos, Kaoru se acercó más al centro de la cama, por el momento solo quería estar más próximo a su hermano, podría excusarse después diciendo que tuvo frio durante la noche, Hikaru se puso algo rígido, el menor se estaba acurrucando demasiado cerca de él, ¿cuál era el problema?, había mañanas en que uno amanecía encima del otro o alguien en el suelo, debía ser normal, como cualquier otra noche, pero no es así, quiso entender que era eso que lo tensaba, sin embargo no había cosa similar a la que pudiera compararlo. El menor estaba suficientemente cerca, para sentir el calor, la respiración, el olor del otro, cuando se dio cuenta Hikaru ya estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, sorprendentemente cómodo dejó de pensar en que podría estar mal, eran hermanos estaba bien ¿no?

…

"¡Hikaaaru!, ¡Kaaaoru!" Gritó un rubio auto proclamado como padre.

Unas risitas iban alejándose del rubio intentando escapar de este, no había nada que temer, pero tampoco querían ser reprochados, aún reían cuando entraron a la biblioteca.

Ese lugar no podía ser llamado con ese nombre, estaba más cerca de ser un salón de reunión donde socializar lleno de libros que a una biblioteca.

Los gritos de enojo se escuchaban muy cerca, con sonrisas divertidas se adentraron entre los libros para esconderse. Habían tenido una buena carrera necesitaban un descanso.

"¿Viste la cara que tenía cuando se sentó?, dime que tomaste la foto que te dije" Preguntó Hikaru sentándose en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Kaoru buscó la cámara en su bolsillo, cansando se sentó frente a su hermano con las piernas cruzadas.

"¡Tsh!, salió borrosa" Solo se notaban colores en la pantalla.

"¡A ver!" Hikaru tomó la cámara "¡No!, quería ampliarla y ponerla en ese mural de los salones de primero" Suspiró y apagó la cámara.

Estaba desilusionado, cuando Tamaki se sentó en el asiento lleno de pegamento y al intentar levantarse sus pantalones se rompieron, tenía el color rojo de vergüenza más brillante que le vieron alguna vez, merecía ser recordado para la posteridad con alguna fotografía.

"¡Kaaaoru!" Tamaki entró a la biblioteca echando humo, con los dientes puntiagudos y mirada asesina en blanco.

Llevaba otro pantalón, ni él era tan tonto o despistado para salir con un agujero que mostrara su trasero.

Lo miraron desde donde estaban escondidos y después se soltaron riendo, tuvieron que taparle la boca al otro para que no los escuchara de lo fuerte que eran las carcajadas, pero aun así Tamaki se acercaba a ellos.

Hikaru haló a su hermano del cuello del uniforme, arrastrándolo un poco más al fondo de la biblioteca, en ese lugar no había nadie ni se escuchaba nada, se detuvieron creyendo haberlo perdido mirando con precaución en todas direcciones.

"¡Hikaru!" Se escuchó al otro lado del librero, entre los espacios de libros se podía ver la melena rubia.

"¡Shh!" El mayor empujó al menor contra la estantería opuesta tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano, a Kaoru le dolió y se quejó.

"¡Hmp!" Quería que le quitara la mano y lo soltara, por lo que Kaoru tiró de la camiseta de su gemelo halando también sin querer la corbata, desatándola.

Hikaru se tropezó con sus pies, aplastando aún más al menor en el librero, junto consigo mismo contra su gemelo, se tambaleó el mueble de roble y unos cuantos libros cayeron de los estantes.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó Hikaru quitando la mano, el otro lo había mordido "¿Eres un animal?" Estaba molesto "¡Me mordiste!"

Miró con enojo al menor queriendo clavar puñales mientras sacudía la mano amortiguando el dolor, Kaoru tenía la respiración acelerada y la cara roja como si de correr una maratón se tratara, estaba agitado y tenso, devolviendo los puñales con la mirada nublada, aún con la corbata en la mano, empujó el pecho de su gemelo, mordiéndose el interior del labio, el mayor tenía la interrogante escrita en su expresión confundida.

No sonaba creíble que se hubiese asustado, ni tampoco que siguiera cansado de su carrera por esconderse, ¿entonces?...

"No podía respirar, ¿qué querías que hiciera?" Terminó de empujar más a Hikaru lejos de él, pateando sin uso de fuerza la parte interna de la pierna cerca de la rodilla, hasta el momento sus piernas habían estado entrelazadas sin que el mayor se hubiera dado cuenta.

"No morderme" Refunfuñó Hikaru.

Se sonrojó cuando entendió lo cerca que había estado del cuerpo de Kaoru, ¿por qué le pasaba eso?, si antes no tenía ese problema.

"¡Bien!, la próxima no te muerdo, me desquito con la almohada sobre tu rostro cuando estés durmiendo"

"Fue un accidente, no te enojes"

"Fue lo bruto que eres, ¡ten más cuidado quieres!"

"¡Bruto!" Repitió con indignación Hikaru "Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy delicado"

"Cuando demonios he sido delicado, todas las veces que me has golpeado no he dicho nada, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, o será que soy delicado a comparación de un ¡BRUTO! como tú"

Hikaru frunció el ceño, ¿cuál era el problema?, su enojo estaba a punto de explotar.

"Y tú..." Hikaru tomó un libro de pasta gruesa para arrojárselo a su hermano.

Kaoru intentaba mentirse a sí mismo, no eran buenos sus pensamientos, no quería tener ese cuerpo igual al suyo cerca, no quería que ese rostro idéntico estuviera a centímetros como hace un momento, cuando Hikaru había estado distraído mirando sobre su hombro para saber si alguien se acercaba, sus piernas se rozaron, malditamente no quería que pasara otra vez, no lo quería porque era malo, pero... peor era pelear con su familiar, ¿Qué le molestaba tanto?, no era culpa del mayor… todo era confuso.

"Lo siento..." Susurró Kaoru soltando a Hikaru "Por llamarte bruto, no… debí enojarme, solo…" Le costaba decirlo "No… te acerques así" No era tan sincero en sus palabras.

No se puede manejar lo que no se puede entender, huir de lo desconocido podía ser la opción más fácil, pero ¿cuánto tiempo se podía huir de la verdad a la que se le temía?

¿Qué lo hacía querer tener a su hermano más cerca aun cuando prácticamente lo tenía encima?, emociones incomprensibles daban origen a cosas más confusas, el querer, ¿qué quería?, desear, ¿qué cosa?, la felicidad, ¿debido a qué?, la única conexión a todo lo anterior aparentemente era una persona. Estando en la biblioteca aprovecharía para buscar libros que contestaran a todas sus preguntas

_'De un sentimiento se llega a un deseo'_

El mayor miró a su reflejo enterrar la vista entre sus pies, verlo triste también lo hizo sentirse triste y lamentarse, estaba siendo muy infantil, las emociones bloqueaban el buen juicio, debía pensar con más cerebro, por muchas razones que pudiera llegar a tener, no debía enojarse con su gemelo.

"Lo... siento también" Se disculpó Hikaru convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

No le gustaba discutir con su hermano, era la única persona con la que no podía llegar a enfadarse seriamente, la única con la que dejaría su orgullo a un lado para disculparse, la única en su vida, siempre juntos, no se separarían por una tonta pelea.

Era un tonto, Kaoru había tenido que ser el primero en disculparse para hacerlo ver su error.

En silencio Kaoru abrazó a Hikaru, una idea tonta para enmendar su error pero efectiva, los puños de Hikaru se abrieron, sorprendido de que Kaoru lo abrasara, en modo de disculpa lamentando haberse enfadado acarició la espalda del menor correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Lo siento" Repitió Hikaru.

De nuevo ese sentimiento, era tan placentero y agradable tenerlo entre sus brazos, por costumbre puso las manos en la cadera de Kaoru, este se separó para mirarlo un instante, en ese momento no parecía ser más que otra de sus actuaciones, entonces no había problema, un acto, un engaño, una farsa, ¿no?,… ¿no?

"Hika…"

"¡Shh!" Lo calló "Estamos en una biblioteca, debes guardar silencio" Los ojos de Hikaru estaban llenos de seguridad, cosa que inspiraba también al menor, cuando en realidad el mayor no sabía que estaba haciendo ni en que se estaba metiendo "¿Ya no te importa tenerme cerca?" Sonrió pícaro.

"No" Negó Kaoru sonriendo igual de travieso.

Hace un momento todo era complicado y confuso, era malo y ahora todo era más sencillo, no llegaba a entenderlo por completo, pero aun con el suficiente razonamiento de sus acciones no encontró nada que fuera malo, mientras siguieran con el teatro todo estaba bien.

La sonrisa de Kaoru fue sincera, más relajado y calmado entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Hikaru, ese sentimiento era bueno, ¿por qué pensaba que era malo si se sentía tan bien?, esa idea parecía tonta, solo esperaba no arrepentirse después. Abrazar a su hermano ya no era tan extraño como en un comienzo, formaba parte de su rutina, un estilo que asumió, ya no era problema… ese momento merecía durar para siempre…

El sonido de las suelas de zapato chirreando sobre la baldosa de granito los interrumpió.

"¡Los encontré!" Gritó Tamaki apuntando acusativamente a los Hitachiin con el índice.

"Al fin apareces, eres malo jugando a las escondidas" Suspiró Hikaru separándose de su hermano.

"Ya nos habíamos cansado de esperarte" Dijo Kaoru fingiendo decepción y cruzando sus brazos.

"Nos habíamos aburrido" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo "Suerte para la próxima, ¡chao!" Se despidieron ambos con el signo de paz y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Dieron media vuelta y juntaron sus manos, para dejar solo al rubio, marchándose al mismo tiempo que soltaban unas risitas.

...

Ya habían mejorado su acto incestuoso, tanto como les fue posible aunque...

"Nos vemos" Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y de baja estatura despidiéndose mientras corría por el pasillo sosteniendo un conejo rosado entre sus brazos, tenía prisa por irse y encontrarse con un moreno de estatura muy superior a la del joven.

Las dos figuras de igual apariencia se despidieron con cortesía de su amigo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Hikaru girándose para ver a su gemelo de frente, estaba aburrido.

"No lo sé" A Kaoru no se le ocurría nada entretenido, en eso metió una mano al bolsillo, recordando lo que tenía dentro "Casi lo olvido" Sacó un cuadrito blanco de papel " Tamaki me dio esto, dijo que lo abriera cuando estuviéramos los dos"

Kaoru sostenía un sobre blanco de papel grueso con bordes dorados, lo abrió y le mostró su contenido a su hermano

_'Quiero algo nuevo'_ a un lado del mensaje, lo acompañaba un dibujillo algo rarito.

"¡Ehhhh!" Ambos exclamaron al unísono levantando una ceja "¿Algo nuevo?" Se miraron.

Una sonrisa diabólica surco sus labios, la perfecta oportunidad para una travesura.

Kaoru rompió la nota en unos cuantos pedazos y se deshizo de ella, una idea siniestra se estaba formando en sus mentes.

"Si él lo pide" Hikaru le dedicó una mirada calculadora a su reflejo.

...

"¡Juguemos!" Dijeron los gemelos poniéndose su boina verde "Adivinen, ¿quién es Hikaru?" Los dos se movieron hacia el lado opuesto

"Hoy tenemos un regalo especial" Kaoru les guiñó un ojo a todas las presentes.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntaron la gran mayoría de las chicas que pidieron sus servicios, estaban emocionadas.

Los hermanos Hitachiin sonrieron ampliamente mirándose una última vez.

"¡Un beso!" Exclamaron ambos.

...

Los gemelos caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, llevaban un tiempo pensando en algo que fuera interesante.

Hikaru caminaba al lado de las enormes ventanas de cristal, mirando al jardín, estaban en el segundo piso, distancia suficiente para ver a la gente con detalle.

"Kaoru" Llamó pidiéndole al aludido que se detuviera y también mirara por la ventana.

La idea maliciosa se desarrollaba y tomaba forma, pero desde el fondo de su mente había otros pensamientos más oscuros saliendo a flote, la sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció poco a poco siendo remplazada por una línea inexpresiva.

Antes de que su hermano se acercara a su lado se retiró de la ventana, queriendo retomar la marcha por los pasillos.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó confundido el otro, quedándose inmóvil con la vista vagando entre los verdes arbustos "Hikaru, ¿Qué querías que viera?" Insistió al notar que no le respondía, su hermano actuaba raro.

Mientras seguía observando el exterior, encontró una pareja de novios besándose sentados en la orilla de la fuente "Que tal si..." Dijo emocionado con la idea que se le ocurrió, era la misma que a su gemelo, pero se calló al ver la expresión molesta de su hermano "¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó empezándose a preocupar.

Hikaru lo miraba con enojo en sus dorados ojos, que fue suavizándose al cambiar a una sonrisa engañosa, eso no confundía al menor, sabía que seguía enojado y lo intentaba ocultar, pero ¿por qué?. El mayor cambió de actitud, de un momento a otro pasó de ser como era amable y cordial con su hermano, a como trataba a cualquier otra persona de la que se quisiera aprovechar, muchos pensamientos se contradecían en su mente, escasamente se dio cuenta del cambio y si fue así de todas formas no evitó que sucediera.

No sabía qué hacía y tampoco cómo actuaba, Kaoru se puso nervios.

"Kaoru ¿ya diste tu primer beso?" Sonrió arrogante, con su plan en marcha.

Kaoru se tensó, mirando a los ilegibles ojos de su hermano que algo ocultaban, ¿por qué le ocultaba algo?, ellos nunca mantenían ningún secreto. Tardó en responder junto con recordar que debía respirar.

"No" No era de que avergonzarse pero aun así, se sonrojó ligeramente este "¿Por qué?" Apenado cruzó su brazo derecho a la altura del estómago sujetando el izquierdo con la mano, como cubriéndose, ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose sonrojar más a cada minuto?

"¿A quién te gustaría dárselo?" Hikaru habló con la misma petulancia acercándose a su hermano con una mano descansando en la cadera.

Uno no quería responder, el otro no quería escuchar la respuesta.

"No lo sé..." Desvió la mirada lejos de su hermano, con una expresión completamente tierna a los ojos del mayor y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Su rostro cambió de un rosa a un rojo, sentía a su hermano siendo amenazante con él de alguna forma, ¿sería como a cada paso que retrocedía, el mayor avanzaba uno acorralándolo?, o ¿qué en la mirada antes ilegible ahora se notaba la absoluta atención que prestaba a sus movimientos? o ¿cómo notó la punta de la lengua que relamía un lado de la unión de su labios?, cosa que hacía solo cuando tenía algo que se viera apetitoso enfrente, lo que fuera Kaoru tragó nervioso.

Su espalda dio contra algo que crujió, con un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro supo que chocó contra las ventanas y luego regresó a ver a su hermano, no podía descuidarse ni por un segundo, Hikaru ya estaba a una muy escasa distancia de su cuerpo y con la mano que no estaba en su cadera, la puso contra el cristal a un lado de la cabeza de Kaoru, aprisionándolo más, el cautivo soltó un chillido de susto, muy bajo que solo pudo escuchar él mismo.

"¿Y... y... y... tú?" Tartamudeó, intentando distraer a su hermano, debía haber alguna escapatoria de lo que no estaba seguro que sucedería, pero parecía no ser algo bueno.

Kaoru se esforzó por mirar directo al rostro del mayor, esperando no parecer tan intimidado, Hikaru sonrió más, una sonrisa ya no tan falsa como las otras, pero no igual de fiable, tenía malicia escrita por todas partes.

"Tampoco lo sé..." Los ojos dorados de Hikaru se hicieron más intensos, envolviendo a los de Kaoru mientras acercaba más su pecho empujando contra el otro y su rostro también "Pero tampoco quiero que sea con cualquiera" El vidrio crujió un poco al apoyar un poco más de peso sobre el cristal, acercó su rostro desviándolo a un lado sutilmente quedando mejilla con mejilla para susurrarle al oído "Preferiría que fuera con alguien que se lo mereciera"

Kaoru se tensó más, ¿era su imaginación creer que su hermano le insinuaba algo?, no podía ser que Hikaru pensara en esas cosas, lo creía un poco de sí mismo por pensar de esa manera, pero aún ni siquiera podía admitirlo, ¿qué era ese sentimiento?, que desde hace poco tiempo oprimía su pecho y lo mantenía intranquilo. Hikaru se apartó solo un poco, aún estaban a distancia suficiente como para rozar narices, los ojos del menor temblaban o seria el efecto de las lágrimas en estos, porque estaban vidriosos, además tenía un sonrojo de perfecto matiz rojo ladrillo, la mayoría concentrado en las mejillas, Hikaru se derritió con eso y su corazón golpeó contra su pecho, también sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

Admitía que era divertido hacerlo ruborizarse y era la mejor broma que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, la expresión de Kaoru en un principio de la broma no tenía precio alguno.

Si los dos estaban de acuerdo en que su nueva adquisición para el juego de hermanos fuera un premio, como un comienzo para muchas otras cosas que se les había ocurrido y ese premio fuera algo tentador como un beso, Kaoru debía ceder en besar a alguien más, pero la idea de que alguna de esas 'clientas', tomara un beso de su hermano, sacó lo peor de Hikaru, Kaoru era suyo, juntos todo el tiempo, no podía compartirlo así de fácil, no quería que se le acercaran, pero ¿qué era ese egoísmo que sentía sobre su hermano? Se había molestado por una cosa tan tonta, que de hecho debería de darle igual, pero ¿por qué le daba importancia?, lo que fuera también lo hizo enojarse con Kaoru, jamás le perdonaría que alguna arpía le pusiera las garras encima, como escarmiento, le jugó una mala broma, sus encantos funcionaban de muchas formas.

El pecho de Kaoru se agitaba contra el de Hikaru, había sucedido algo similar en la biblioteca pero eso era muy distinto.

"¿Te asuste verdad?" Sonrió entre divertido y nervioso Hikaru. Cuando se le iluminó la mente después de pasar un minuto petrificado y todo ese tiempo, su cuerpo hacia presión contra el menor.

Kaoru también tuvo esa brillante revelación, entendiendo las palabras de su hermano, sus estúpidas bromas, ese idiota... aparte del enojo que burbujeaba cada vez más en su interior, también estaba decepcionado, ¿por qué?, a punto de gritarle a todo pulmón y con los insultos en la boca, el cristal crujió aún más y algo se escuchó rechinar.

Era la mano de Hikaru, que se resbalaba por la superficie transparente mientras la ventana bajo esta se abría hacia afuera, estaban cerca, más que cerca, los cristales sonaron más cuando la espalda de Kaoru los golpeó, su espalda no fue lo único que dolió, también su nuca, pero un bledo fue lo que le importó, sus labios sentían algo blando empujar contra ellos, eran otro par, que de manera ruda los presionaban, más importante que los labios que lo besaban, era su dueño, miró los ojos del mismo color que los suyos, verlo con sorpresa, no fueron segundos, minutos pasaron sin que ninguno supiera que hacer, minutos en que sus labios seguían estando juntos, unidos, conociéndose, pero las mentes viajaban fuera de lo físico en un, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿me está besando?, ¿por qué no se quita?, ¿por qué yo no me muevo?, ¿está bien?...

Los parpados de ambos cayeron con lentitud, quien fue el primero en corresponder tampoco importó, los labios se movieron, un poco, muy poco, los dos tenían miedo y ese miedo fue haciéndose más grande al entender la realidad, Hikaru se alejó asustado, llegando casi al otro lado de la pared, estaba tan rojo como lo había estado Kaoru.

"¡Idiota!" Le gritó Kaoru.

Fue el más rápido en pensar en algo, fue un accidente, debía actuar como en uno, su hermano no debía enterarse de que lo estaba disfrutando, fingió enfado aunque era más su vergüenza que hablaba por él.

"¡Discúlpate!" Exigió el menor casi temblando.

"¿Por qué?" Hikaru preguntó indiferente.

"¡Por que!, porque tú me..." Se detuvo a mitad de la frase "¡Agh!..." Gritó cubriéndose el rostro de la vergüenza.

Ese era su primer beso y fue con su hermano, pero no podía sentirse más feliz de que fuera de esa manera.

Hikaru también se sentía feliz, pero igual de avergonzado aunque no lo demostrara, no debía de mostrarle al gemelo que era feliz, ¿por qué era feliz?, era enfermo, aun así, actuó insensible.

"Fue un accidente, somos hermanos no pasa nada" Fue frío con sus palabras.

Kaoru separó las manos de su rostro para ver al otro, esas palabras le habían dolido, pero no eran más que la verdad, pero… la verdad también podía ser manipulada.

"¿Por qué somos hermanos está bien?" Preguntó con timidez el menor.

En el sentido de que fue un accidente y que tratándose de familia, el beso no debía tener una implicación sentimental, por lo tanto podía ser perdonado, pero no era su caso…

A Hikaru le sorprendió la pregunta, claro que era incorrecto o hasta donde sabía lo era, pero no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño o perjudicarlo, quizás si su hermano estaba de acuerdo, si las dos partes coincidían en que no había problema.

"Kaoru, ¿quieres que juguemos a algo?"

_Algo que solo tú y yo podamos jugar, algo de lo que los demás no se puedan enterar, quedará en secreto, pero solo es un juego, lo quiero jugar, aunque no sé si tú quieras, sus reglas son simples y tiene pocos límites, suena divertido, nos gustan las cosas divertidas, por lo que supongo que te gustará…_

CONTINUA...

* * *

><p><em>El deseo nos saca de nosotros mismos, nos desubica, nos dispara y proyecta, nos vuelve excesivos, hace que vivamos en la improvisación, el desorden y el capricho, máximas expresiones de la libertad llevada al paroxismo. El deseo reivindica la vida, el placer, la autorrealización, la libertad<em>

_Bien entendido el deseo no es una voz oscura, confusa y estúpida, sino que - en una persona madura - es luminosa, clara e inteligente. Las emociones están en la base de los deseos y de la inteligencia se dice que es emocional. Visto de este modo, el deseo se convierte en el portavoz de uno mismo_

_Eduard Punset_


	3. El juego

Kaoru miró por las enormes ventanas de cristal del salón de clases, al día que estaba nublado, con muchas probabilidades de lluvia y estaba nervioso porque llegara a convertirse en tormenta, pero sus mayores preocupaciones estaban enfocadas en las palabras de su hermano.

_Flashback_

"¿Un juego?" Preguntó sin entender que pretendía su hermano.

"Si, un juego, ¿aceptas?"

"Primero dime que es" Nadie es tan tonto para aceptar a la primera.

"Pero si te lo digo tendrás que aceptar" Hikaru dando unos pasos eliminó un poco de la distancia que los separaban a él y a su gemelo, mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta. Su caminar era ligero y elegante con algo de pavoneo por parte de su ego.

No estaba seguro de confiar en el otro más que engañoso en sus acciones, duda era de las primeras impresiones que dejaba, pero de cualquier forma Kaoru asintió, tenía suficiente fe ciega en su hermano, puesto que sabía que no haría nada excesivamente malo que lo pudiera dañar.

_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, puede que sea la mayor tontería que eh pensado o la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido, pero solo tengo una manera de averiguarlo y eso es intentándolo. Estoy apostando demasiado y en mi apuesta uso lo más valioso que tengo, que eres tú, mi cariño y el lazo que nos ata, pensar en las consecuencias y el daño que dejo tras mis actos nunca se me ha dado, así que espero no equivocarme..._

_Y si me equivoco, quiero que solo puedas perdonarme._

_Hikaru_

"Quiero saber una cosa antes, ¿tú crees que ese beso lo puedas olvidar?" La sonrisa decreció mostrando la seriedad con que exigía la respuesta.

Kaoru se tensó y sus mejillas recobraron color.

Como olvidarlo, era su primer beso, un beso con su hermano, por más traumático que pudiera parecer, no lo olvidaría porque de hecho para él fue importante... le gustó. Kaoru negó con timidez, qué pensaría su hermano si descubriera que cosas como esa pasaban por su mente, que estaba enfermo, era un pervertido, todo por no haber visto con repudio esos labios.

La sonrisa de Hikaru creció apenas perceptible, insistía en permanecer lo más inmutable posible, Kaoru levantó la vista para observar esa sonrisa, ¿en qué pensaba su hermano?, no era normal que se comportara así, estaba siendo misterioso, nada detrás de los ojos dorados podía leerse, el no saber, lo convertía en la victima perfecta. El mayor lucía ajeno a todo lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos, le tomaba la poca importancia que verdaderamente debería tener, él era el único que se afligía, por ser su hermano lo perdonaría, pero que pasaba si no deseaba el perdón, parecía ser que vivir en el pecado lo haría más feliz.

"¿Podrías olvidarlo si se repitiera?" Hikaru avanzó otro paso, estaba más cerca aunque no tanto como cuando lo estaba arrinconando, ¿cómo podía estar tan cómodo con eso?, Kaoru no supo responder "¿Si sucediera más de una vez?, una tras otra" La voz de Hikaru tenía un encanto seductor que no dejaba a Kaoru pensar con libre albedrío "Kaoru" Ronroneó el nombre tomando de las caderas al aludido, este se quedó inmóvil tenso como tabla, el mayor notó eso molestándose un poco, pero no quería dar marcha atrás, aún era posible el retractarse, pero la inseguridad de su hermano le proporcionaba más motivos y lo incitaba a continuar.

"Tú..." Tomó el rostro del menor con delicadeza entre sus manos, el rubor de Kaoru fue más grande "¿Aceptarías llevar el juego de hermanos más lejos?, quizás empezar uno diferente"

'Más lejos' Aunque la forma en que lo sujetaba Hikaru era una de las tantas con que solían fingir, los ojos dorados de su gemelo le dedicaban una mirada diferente, no era una falsa muestra de cariño, pensándolo… la había visto antes ¿cuándo?, el mayor era el mejor mentiroso que pudiera existir o había algo más.

Hikaru acercó su rostro, con el de su hermano entre sus manos, lo máximo que podía hacer Kaoru era no moverse, eso era fácil paralizado de temor y nerviosismo, temía a las consecuencias no a lo que haría su gemelo.

Sus miedos fueron disipándose mientras más se sumergía en la miel de los ojos de Hikaru.

_No debí dejarme envolver por tus brazos ni dejar que tus ojos abrazaran los míos, cada pequeño roce descuidado me sedujo sin quererlo, al principio no lo note, solo lograba diferenciar la incomodidad, cuando te sostenía de la cadera mis manos se amoldaban a tu forma y aunque quisiera alejarte te necesito cerca, es más culpa mía que otra cosa, insistir en practicar por la excusa de sostener su cuerpo, no quería admitirlo era cómodo estar ciego, demasiado sumergido dentro de mi ignorancia y como seria conocedor si nunca había tenido algo igual, tuve que juntar mis labios a los tuyos para recibir una bofetada de verdad, pero aun sé que sabiendo esa verdad las cosas no se pueden quedar así, debería alejarme lo más posible, pero eso me aterra, no puedo estar lejos, eres lo único que tengo que me importa, mi todo, sabiendo eso lo convierto en mi excusa para estar juntos, mi propia voluntad me hizo tomar ese camino y la respuesta es fácil "Soy estúpido" y quiero más, aun haciéndote daño... porque te quiero._

_Hikaru_

Por más que quisiera responder Kaoru que sí, sabía que no era posible, era una cosa seria lo que pretendía.

Hikaru se detuvo sin separar la vista del rostro de su hermano, Kaoru lucía triste y muy apartado de ese momento, lo supuso, ya sabía que sucedería, estaba siendo el egoísta más grande y le importaba muy poco, todo podía irse al diablo por un segundo, aunque no quería arrastrar a Kaoru con él por la fuerza, por eso si lograba convencerlo de alguna forma, sería más fácil.

"Kaoru, ¿por qué lo piensas tanto?" Puso una sonrisa suave "Te lo dije ¿no? será un juego" Como se odiaba "Un inocente juego" Realmente se odiaba "¿No quieres divertirte?..." 'Que dulce manera de referirme a mi enfermo deseo' pensó cruelmente para sí "Así... deja te enseño" Con los pulgares acarició las rojas mejillas, que sirvió como la mejor distracción mientras acercaba sus labios a la barbilla de Kaoru, besándolo dulcemente en ese lugar.

_No debí volverme adicto a tu cercanía, no quería que esto pasara, sospeché de lo que fue inevitable desde hace tiempo, pero me negaba a que fuera cierto, era difícil creer que mis pensamientos traicioneros estuvieran en lo correcto, aunque eso no importa ahora, no gastare energía averiguándolo, los hechos son prueba suficiente de mi ser que se volvió loco, puedo aceptarlo, pero ¿tú qué motivos tendrías?_

_Locura es una palabra adecuada, la realidad se distorsiona a mi alrededor, los labios que me besan son iguales a los míos, eres tú, tú eres yo, ahora puedo entender porque todos nos ven como el mismo._

_Este sentimiento que desconocía como propio y rechazaba se hacía más claro, que mentira tan dulce era la que le contaba a mi yo aún algo infantil que creía en cuentos, momento de madurar, tenía que haber solución._

_Kaoru_

¿Realmente estaba haciendo eso Hikaru como un simple juego?, era la tontería más grande llamar a eso como objeto de diversión, pero que alivio tan grande era decirle de esa forma, fuera de preocupaciones, problemas, inconvenientes, prejuicios y más, de los mejores timos y engaños, al final que importaba dejar todo a la suerte.

La situación estaba en su contra inclinando una balanza hacia el lado equivocado, _'Si es un juego está bien, si lo juego con mi hermano no hay problema' _Simples mentiras.

Los labios contra la piel de porcelana acariciaban esta mientras seguían un camino, recordaban el descuido que probablemente originó todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que se tenían mutuamente, pero que los dos ocultaban e ignoraban de sí mismos.

"Hika... ¡ky!" Chilló antes de terminar de decir el nombre de su hermano, había sentido la húmeda lengua lamer su piel, erizando los cabellos de su nuca.

Hikaru sonrió con triunfo lamiéndolo una vez más.

El menor cerró los ojos intentando alejarse de la sensación babosa, pero las manos que sostenían su rostro lo acercaron más, el mayor sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano, 'Más lejos' fue lo que le dijo, entonces él debía ser quien diera el primer paso y pusiera el ejemplo.

"Sabes a cereza" Se burló con voz aterciopelada, lamiendo pícaramente sus labios y besando de nuevo al otro en la comisura de los ajenos.

Kaoru entreabrió los ojos, no era más que una pequeña línea que dejaba escapar pequeñas perlas cristalinas de lágrimas que se iban acumulado.

"Estas perdiendo" Susurró Hikaru apenas rozando sus labios contra la suave piel de un lado de la boca, solo para los oídos de Kaoru.

_¡Un juego!, tienes una mente tan simple, estoy sospechando sobre otras cosas que deben pasar por tu cabeza, pero no puedo entender el razonamiento ajeno si primero no entiendo el mío, lo dejaré pasar, puedes hacer lo que quieras..._

_Tus palabras me dieron esperanza, pero solo como la idea igual de despreciable que me planteas y es el aceptar, todos somos egoístas._

_Kaoru_

"¿Y si no quiero perder?" Murmuró Kaoru separándose solo un poco hacia atrás para poder hablar

"¿Qué crees que deberías hacer?" Respondió Hikaru con otra pregunta, cuando notó la mirada de Kaoru relajarse, destensando también su cuerpo y convirtiendo su semblante en uno reflexivo, el mayor no desaprovecho para seguir con lo que había empezado.

Un simple beso más cerca del centro de la boca y la soga alrededor de su cuello ya estaba amarrada, ya no podría parar, Kaoru cerró de nuevo los ojos y sus manos con algo de cohibición sujetaron las muñecas de su gemelo, Hikaru creyó que lo detendría por la forma en que las apretaba, tímidamente Kaoru inclinó la cabeza para mejorar el ángulo y fue el quien quiso besarlo, Hikaru cerró los ojos, con intenciones de que Kaoru se hiciera cargo por un rato.

Empezaron por uno suave, torpemente moviendo sus labios, el menor temblaba aferrándose de la única seguridad que recibía al conectar sus bocas, como suaves pétalos de flor era como se sentían los labios de su hermano besándolos, un dulce aroma de las mismas flores se desprendía junto con su dulce sabor, haciendo el momento más agradable de lo que podía ser, insistió con nerviosismo ansiando más de lo mismo, embriagante dulzura adictiva únicamente saciada por los deseos carnales cumplidos, Hikaru mordió pellizcando juguetonamente un poco el labio inferior de Kaoru, cosa que no le molestó a este, minutos pasaron fundidos en su cálido beso masajeando los labios de su gemelo, lleno de los sentimientos que no se dijeron y quizás no se dirían.

Se tomaron su tiempo para reconocer cada nueva sensación que descubrían, como sus corazones se aceleraban, la respiración cortada, los calambres en el estómago, la inagotable necesidad de más, el calor que los ahogaba, finalmente Kaoru se decidió a separarse para poder respirar con normalidad, por un momento mientras captaba que sucedió.

_Nos besamos, besé a mi gemelo, y maldición me gustó, que me guste es el problema, no tengo ningún inconveniente para probar de su boca y no solo de ese lugar. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuello._

_Kaoru_

"Hikaru" Susurró y después pasó saliva por la garganta, tenía un nudo que no le permitía hablar.

El aliento de ambos cosquilleaba sobre la piel, ni siquiera estaban a una distancia suficiente para evitar seguir rozando la boca del otro.

"Kaoru" Ronroneó el nombre.

Los dos abrieron los ojos por un momento, cursimente la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas de cristal relucía en el color de su cabello, un brillante rojo intenso con toque de anaranjado, el tiempo caminaba lentamente y desde la ventana abierta entraban corrientes de aire, desordenando y moviendo los cabellos, Hikaru soltó lentamente el rostro de Kaoru, acariciando el mentón al mismo tiempo con la yemas de sus dedos

No necesitaba seguir sosteniéndolo, con Kaoru correspondiendo nuevamente otro beso suave, era seguro que no escaparía. Por fin se separaron estudiando con lujo de detalle la reacción en el rostro de su hermano.

El mayor entendía el horror de sus actos, seducir y enredar a su gemelo merecía el peor castigo aunque una vocecita le decía 'al demonio', escuchó mejor en su lugar a esa vocecita.

Kaoru se sentía un tanto culpable, pero una vocecita en su cabeza también le decía 'al demonio todo', los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

"Hikaru… ¿qué es este juego?" La voz de Kaoru tembló.

"Uno que inventé…" Afectuosamente acunó la mejilla de Kaoru acariciándola y le sonrió de igual forma con cariño "…para los dos… aún no escojo reglas o condiciones, o cualquier cosa de esas, pero si quieres podemos hacerlo juntos"

"En… este juego según tú… ¿está bien que pueda besarte?" Fue una pregunta más que tonta la que hizo Kaoru, pero quería tener la seguridad de poder hacerlo.

"Creo que queda más que claro" Kaoru puso una mano hecha puño contra el pecho de Hikaru mientras que recargó la frente sobre el hombro del mayor mirando en otra dirección, los brazos del Hikaru lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se pintaba en su cara.

_Fin del Flashback_

Fin de la primera parte…

CONTINUA…


	4. El juego - Segunda Parte

"Joven Hitachiin, ponga cuidado por favor" Le llamó la atención el profesor al verlo distraído, mirando hacia afuera de las ventanas, al clima tormentoso.

Sintió una punzada de incordio contra su maestro, no era por respeto que lo llamara por su apellido, simplemente no sabía a quién le hablaba.

Dejó de mirar las grises nubes, poniendo atención al caballete que tenía enfrente, todavía no podía empezar a dibujar nada, no se le ocurría que dibujar.

"Kaoru" Lo llamó su gemelo asomándose a un lado de la hoja en blanco "¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó estirando más el cuello para ver su sobre la hoja "¡No llevas nada!" Exclamó.

"No sé qué dibujar"

"No nos dejaran salir si no terminas" Lo apresuró.

"Sí, pero que debería dibujar" Miró la hoja pensativo "Las frutas son aburridas y esa idea ya está muy gastada y los paisajes…" Miró hacia afuera haciendo énfasis en el clima deprimente "También son repetitivos"

"Lo que sea, tú eres bueno, cualquier cosa está bien" Hikaru le mostró una sonrisa para darle confianza y regreso a su asiento.

_'Lo que sea'_ Kaoru suspiró tomando el lápiz, decidió hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente, que era también lo que nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Hikaru estaba haciendo el intento de copiar una fruta, una manzana muy redonda, o una naranja algo deforme, lo que fuera pero era un dibujo, la opinión del profesor de arte de origen francés no le interesaba mucho, siguió con su _'arte',_ a cada minuto mirando a todos lados aburrido, una que otra obra de los demás alumnos de su clase era por lo menos decente aunque tampoco la suya era la peor, alcanzó a mirar a su hermano viéndolo antes de regresar a sus asuntos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Hikaru lo ignoró, pero volvió a atrapar a Kaoru mirándolo, repetidas veces haciendo lo mismo y cada vez que sentía esa mirada sobre su persona clava más la vista en la hoja frente a él intentando ignorarla, ¿por qué lo estaba viendo tanto?, un rosa pálido tiñó sus mejillas, mientras suspiraba desasiéndose de esa extraña incomodidad y se ponía de pie, sus piernas ya estaban entumecidas, el hormigueo subió hasta su espalda, siendo bastante desagradable, pero lo ayudo a reponerse contra ese nerviosismo repentino que tuvo, se calmó tomando una profunda inhalación, ya no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso.

Rodeó el salón, llegando por detrás, sin que lo viera el otro pelirrojo, acercándose con sigilo y se colocó de pie a espaldas del menor mirando discretamente por sobre el hombro, el menor estaba completamente absorto en su obra, tanto que no notó su presencia.

Kaoru decidió dibujar a su hermano, le pareció una buena idea, sería fácil, pues era el rostro que veía incontables veces al día y el mismo también al mirarse en un espejo, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, pensando en que podría ser un regalo para más después.

Empezó bien, haciendo el boceto basándose en sus memorias, pero aunque no pareciera estar cometiendo errores no le gustaba una que otra línea que se cruzaba aquí y allá, pero ese no era problema, solo necesitaba mirar por un lado para ver a su hermano a lo lejos de perfil sentado en un banquito.

Quiso imitar los delicados contornos de la silueta del rostro, haciendo trazos de líneas suaves y cuidadosas sobre el papel, quería que quedara lo mejor posible, que se asemejara bastante al adonis que lo estaba inspirando, el regalo debía estar lo mejor presentable, la piel de porcelana debía estar lo menos manchada del negro lápiz, al igual que debía cuidar no ensuciar el rostro o el resto de la blanca hoja, aunque era un trabajo escolar, se lo estaba tomando muy enserio.

Los ojos dorados debían tener ese brillo deslumbrante característico de su hermano, miro a su modelo una vez que comenzó a perder la idea de lo que hacía, eso ojos a los que quería imitar estaban fijos en su propio trabajo concentrados fuertemente en la hoja que tenía enfrente, Kaoru estaba disfrutando dibujar a Hikaru como si fuera la cosa más entretenida que había hecho en mucho tiempo y de paso tenía el deleite de dejarse atrapar por los encantos físicos de su igual. Los cabellos tenían un toque de rebeldía desordenada, su hermano no había tenido muchos deseos de arreglarlos esa mañana pero se veía bien de esa forma, regresó al dibujo después de estar babeando durante algunos minutos, distraído por el atractivo visual. Imitando los desordenados cabellos, su mano se movía con naturalidad, el lápiz conseguía plasmar lo que quería pendiente de cada detalle, miro otra vez al mayor, seguía en sus propios asuntos, ahora se fijó más en la barbilla y el cuello, la piel lucía suave como una seda, no había tenido ocasión alguna para averiguar si sus observaciones eran correctas, o en realidad era que nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, quería pasear los dedos por esa tersa piel y sin darse cuenta lo que hizo fue rozar el boceto tamaño natural con las yemas de sus dedos, aunque ya había tocado su cuello cuando lo abrazaba, nunca había prestaba atención a eso, nunca se preguntó si la piel era suave o no.

Hikaru giró a verlo y él se escondió detrás del dibujo de inmediato, se sonrojó porque su hermano lo descubrió estando mirándolo durante ese rato, pero no tenía por qué sentirse así, solo lo estaba observando para hacer el dibujo, recobró la compostura sentándose derecho, era tonto avergonzarse.

Su lápiz regresó a su labor, ya casi terminaba sólo faltaba la boca, el tiempo transcurrió rápido, la clase estaba por terminar también, suspiró por segunda ocasión, involuntariamente apretando sus labios en una línea algo, los labios de su hermano... su mano se detuvo suspendida en el aire con un ligero temblor, estos también eran suaves y finos, no necesitaba verlos para conocerlos, por muchas razones distintas ya lo sabía, recordó la sensación mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban en una expresión seria, perdiéndose dentro de sus pensamientos.

No se arrepentía, pero muchas inquietudes ponían a trabajar a su cerebro en exceso, Hikaru no le dijo que le gustaba, solo le propuso una idea amorfa, podía tener un significado para muchas cosas y lo que más le preocupaba era precisamente que lo hiciera por diversión, una burla, una broma de mal gusto, pero su hermano no iría tan lejos para hacer algo así, ¿cierto?, de cualquier forma, aceptó y si en todo caso sus pensamientos más pesimistas fueran ciertos, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar eso.

¿Por qué no seducir un poco a su hermano?, engatusarlo, hacer que fuera imposible tenerlo lejos (más que ahora), que no pudiera sacarlo de sus pensamientos, que fuera la única persona por la que suspirara, se preocupara y sufriera, en otras palabras hacerlo que se enamorara profundamente.

Suspiró otra vez mientras más recordaba el tema que rondaba por su cabeza, no había nada con lo que se pudiera defender, ninguna excusa para usar, más transparente que un cristal no podía ser, quería que Hikaru se enamorara, porque quería ser amado, porque él se enamoró.

Se enamoró, como no pudo saberlo antes, pues esas cosas no se especifican en libros, hojas de papel y textos lleno de letras, como pueden saber que hay en un corazón solo es algo que se puede experimentar en vida propia, las personas no suelen ser felices con sus amores platónicos en una sola página o de la noche a la mañana, abra sus excepciones pero muy por debajo a un promedio del que le gustaría formar parte.

Se deshizo de todo eso que lo deprimía aún tenía que darse prisa y terminar, ¿en dónde se quedó?... perdió el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo hace apenas unos segundos, para reanudar miró a donde estaba su hermano inclinando el cuerpo hacia un lado... pero no había nadie sentado en el banquito, donde ¿estaba?

"¿Qué dibujas?" Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sabía quién era

"Hi-karu" Se sobresaltó, rallando el dibujo

Ahora tenía una horrible línea atravesando el rostro

Se acercó Hikaru curioso, encimándose sobre su hermano con las manos puestas sobre los hombros de este, sus ojos se abrió con asombro, el dibujo era muy bueno, lo mejor que había visto que creara su hermano y era el, Kaoru lo había dibujado, por eso eran tantas miradas, de alguna manera se decepcionó que solo ese fuera el motivo, pero aun así sonrió feliz, le gustaba lo que veía.

Peor se sintió Kaoru al ver su dibujo arruinado, ahora ya no podría regalarlo

"Nada" Quiso ocultar su tono de tristeza.

La clase terminó.

...

_Kaoru_

Me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos a la siguiente aula, Hikaru tenía una sonrisa hermosa que mostraba un poco del blanco de sus dientes, podía sospechar a que se debía esa felicidad, disfrutaba de mi compañía, como siempre, por mi parte yo era muy feliz con solo tener mis dedos entrelazados a los suyos, tenía un significado diferente, ya no solo era una muestra de cariño fraternal, aunque... ahora como debía de llamarse, era confuso, ¿qué éramos?, ¿novios?, cómo no ¡ja!, novio de mi hermano, pensé con sarcasmo, ¿algo como los amigos con derechos?, eso tampoco, ¿hermanos con derechos?, ¿acaso eso existe?...

Ya estaba dándome cuenta de cuales eran mis sentimientos, no podría guardarlos en secreto por mucho tiempo, hablaría pero cuando fuera el momento, por ahora mi prioridad, junto con mi plan, era intentar averiguar sobre los sentimientos de mi hermano y en el proceso intensificarlos si es que acaso tenía alguno hacia mí.

Seguía la clase de matemáticas y la última del día, se supone que solo debíamos caminar por el pasillo, pero pequeños chillidos de emoción detuvieron mi avance, ambos nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo, viendo de que se trataba, era otro grupo de admiradoras chillonas, suspiré para mis adentros mientras tenía una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

"Hola señoritas" Saludó mi hermano con una sonrisa encantadora.

No eran tan infantiles como para sentir celos, pero era difícil no sentir envidia por la suerte que tenían ellas de que mi adorado hermano les dedicara una, pero a diferencia de estas yo tenía privilegio.

¡Maldición! Estaba pensando de esa forma otra vez, tomé demasiado bien lo que era este juego y demasiado rápido a comparación del tiempo que le tomaría a otra persona, soy de lo peor, pero eso sí la culpa, era mi freno, lo que me hacía tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Mi negligencia, mi imprudencia, lo descuidado que fui al actuar, omisión consciente o inconsciente de todo, yo y solo yo cabe mi tumba.

Apretó mi mano esa era la señal y me soltó, coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro recargándose en mí, deje de pensar y hacerme sentir más mal conmigo mismo y puse atención

"¿Hay algo que se les ofrezca?" Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo con amabilidad.

Ya todos estaban desapareciendo en los pasillos, la más sensata de todo el grupo también se dio cuenta y les dijo a las demás.

"Parece que será en otro momento" Fingí decepción disculpándome

Ellas mostraron una sonrisa y con timidez se fueron, nos habíamos quedado solos.

"No quiero entrar" Me dijo mi hermano, mirando ese vacío pasillo "Ya me aburrieron las clases, Kaoru quieres ir a molestar un poco a nuestro señor"

"La verdad no, creo que aún sigue muy molesto por lo de la broma del pantalón, sería mejor no acercarnos a él por un rato"

"¿Creía que iba a regañarnos?"

"No ha tenido tempo, Kyouya y Mitsukuni, me dijeron que está ocupado con algunos asuntos familiares"

Escuche a mi hermano suspirar con pesadez

"Tonto Tamaki"

"Eso significa que va a estar deprimido por un rato..."

"...Aunque no quiera que nos demos cuenta" Completo Hikaru lo que yo decía.

Lo miré de soslayo una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba, yo también sonreí diabólicamente.

"Y también significa..." Hablamos al mismo tiempo "…que debemos levantarle el ánimo jaja" Que mejor que unas bromas de nuestra parte para aligerar el ambiente.

No es que quisiera hacer sentir peor a nuestro señor, todo lo contrario, lo ayudaríamos a olvidar su problema

Hikaru recargó más peso sobre mí al cambiar de postura con los pies, no quería decir nada me estaba poniendo incómodo, no en mal sentido, mi pecho se agitaba molestándome.

Pensé en quitarme y pedirle que nos fuéramos, eran horas de clase, nos meteríamos en problemas si nos quedábamos donde todos pudieran vernos.

Se quitó y planto frente a mi antes de que pudiera hablar, cuando me miró probablemente esperaba escuchar mi sermón, pero yo tampoco quería entrar, estaba cansado ya había sido mucho por un día, lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, conmigo siendo arrastrado junto con el.

"¡Disculpen!" Gritó un chico corriendo con un montón de libros cargando entre los brazos avisando de su prisa.

Me preguntaba si lo había visto antes, llevaba unas gafas gruesas de mal gusto y un suéter azul que parecía quedarle grande, además de lucir viejo y sus cabellos castaños estaban desordenados en un estilo poco agraciado, en general de aspecto desalineado era el chico.

Nos ignoró por completo, pasando por un lado corriendo, escuche la suela de zapatos resbalar por el suelo y después vi muchos libros volando, además de algo que choco contra mi sacando el aire de mis pulmones.

Con gracia improvisada el chico atrapó los libros en el aire, hubiera aplaudido por la hazaña si no hubiera fallado con uno que callo en su cabeza.

Ja ja, que escena tan cómica me reí un poco mordiéndome un dedo para que no se escuchara, mucho era su apuro como para no dedicarse a disculparse correctamente cuando choco con Hikaru, solo dijo que lo sentía y siguió corriendo, que raro.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Gruño Hikaru enojado por la descortesía.

"Parecía perdido" Aún me estaba riendo y la cara de enfado de mi gemelo no ayudaba.

Infantilmente Hikaru infló sus mejillas mirándome también con enfado, había sido empujado contra mí y para no tropezar se aferró de la chaqueta de mi uniforme, me miraba desde abajo estando suficientemente cerca para yo mirarlo con detalles

"No es gracioso"

"Sí lo es, parecías una muñeca de trapo" Ya me estaba calmando.

Lo miré y el me miró pero de una forma muy diferente a la ira o el enojo, de la forma en que me había visto una vez hace muy poco

¡Oh no!

...

_Hikaru_

"No es gracioso" Le dije

"Sí lo es, parecías una muñeca de trapo" Kaoru intentaba embozar su bella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Me sentí molesto porque se reía a causa de ese tipo, no me parecía que alguien más aparte de mi lo hiciera sonreír de esa forma, solo yo...

Estaba molesto conmigo al ser tan irracional, con el tipo por ser un entrometido, con mi hermano ¿Por qué me molestaba con mi hermano?...

Otra vez esa sensación de inseguridad agitándose en mi pecho, muy apenas había conseguido que no me odiara por estos sentimientos tan retorcidos que sentía por él, era sorprendente que no se alejara, por mi mente cruzó que eso podría cambiar, tan rápido como empezó podría tener un fin, no quería perderlo y ese miedo... más grande que todas las fobias juntas, crecía como la sombra a mis espaldas alargándose al atardecer.

Quería que su sonrisa me perteneciera solo a mí, que los labios que había besado anteriormente me besar de nuevo, que los brazos que siempre se sostenían de mi cuello jamás lo abandonaran, escuchar mi nombre ser dicho por mi igual y podía seguir con la lista.

Cómo podía dejarle en claro que él era mío y yo suyo, que me pertenecía y aclarar eso a los demás.

¡Idiota!, el egoísmo me está consumiendo, tanto que estoy considerando rebelar lo que siento a los demás, ese sentimiento por aferrarme a lo propio, el recelo hacia mi hermano, están nublando mi mente, impidiéndome ser sensato.

¡Al averno la sensatez!, los celos me segaron, mi autocontrol era pobre, necesitaría mejorar...

Lo miré y el me miró, vi el temor relucir en sus ojos, debido a mi excreción nada inofensiva, algo despertaba en mí que no controlaba, cometería mi fechoría con la culpa carcomiendo más tarde mi conciencia.

Sonría maliciosamente, no conocía muy bien este lado mío, pensaba en muchas cosas contradictorias al mismo tiempo, por un lado era bobo que quisiera que mi hermano supiera lo mucho que me molestó, por otro aún más tonto tenía una fibra de maldad que quería atormentarlo un poco, también quería calmar esa intranquilidad en mi pecho y solo tenía una manera de conseguirlo

"Kaoru, no deberías reírte si no quieres que me enoje" Intencionalmente hablé con terciopelo, pero con la amenaza clara en mis palabras.

Lo empujé sin mucho cuidado contra la pared acorralándolo entre esta y mi cuerpo, vi a mi hermano con severidad y le dediqué una sonrisa cruel, en realidad sería mejor referirse a ella como pícara.

...

_Kaoru_

¿Estaba enojado conmigo o por qué me retenía en contra de mi voluntad?, con la espalda a la pared y su pecho empujando al mío.

Me sentía como esa mañana, ¡no!, de inmediato lo supe. El susto desapareció y empecé a sentirme raro, me estaba dando calor y también me mareaba.

Hikaru se acercó a mi metiendo una de sus piernas entre las mías para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran lo más juntos que se pudiera, con eso mi respiración se detuvo súbitamente, sentía su calor, su dominio, sus intenciones, podía oler el aroma dulce que desprendía y perderme dentro de todo eso.

Su boca se reunió con la mía, siendo el bruto que era con nada de delicadeza y un estilo salvaje, me pedía que le correspondiera con el mismo deseo ferviente y por supuesto que lo hice, este era otro estilo para besar que no conocía, mi cuerpo se hacía cargo yo solo debía disfrutar.

El movimiento de los labios no fue suficiente, se quedaba atrás a comparación de lo que queríamos, sentí la lengua lamer mis labios, con ello me estremecí, la electricidad corrió por mi espalda como un escalofrío, él se rió, maldito, no me vería como débil o un blanco para sus bromas, yo no me quedaría atrás, mordí su labio a diferencia de el con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño.

No debí hacerlo, me comprimió más y también mordió mis labios, dolía, llegando a ser un entumecimiento en estos, y luego chupo el inferior dejándome un tanto asombrado, era bueno, pero necesitaría tener más experiencia para confirmar eso.

...

_Hikaru_

No me rechazaba, cuando mordió mi labio supe que podía ir más adelante, hice lo mismo mordiendo los suyos.

Que era la incontrolable necesidad de que mis manos también recorrieran su cuerpo, el sabor a cereza me enloquecía, mejor que algún helado, dulce, postre o platillo, mi hermano sabia mejor, me encantó y podía tomar lo que quisiera, me atreví a meter la lengua dentro de su boca, como una droga a la que me hacía adicta, quería más, mi cuerpo me pedía más, ¿cuánto sería suficiente?

Una de mis manos subió a la altura de su cabeza y por detrás de la nuca mis dedos surcaron los suaves cabellos rojizos, la otra mano sujetó las caderas costumbre más que otra cosa, olvidé donde estábamos todo me importaba un bledo, me quedaba sin aire y eso también me desinteresaba.

...

_Kaoru_

Su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca, era un beso francés, ¡me daba un beso húmedo!, ¿eso le parecía bien?, se suponía que yo también debía hacer algo, ignorando lo extraño que me pareció la intromisión, era excitante de hecho, hice mi mejor intento enredándola con mi propia lengua, las leguas bailaban, nuestros labios se acariciaban, mis manos se deslizaron con elegancia por su espalda y gemí.

¿Gemí?, ¡demonios!, ¡gemí!, de lo bien que me sentía se me escapó...

De sopetón me acordé de algo muy importante, estábamos en medio del pasillo, lo solté, él se aferró más a mí, sabía el porqué, ninguno quería dejar al otro, como mi disculpa y la última probada, mi mano acarició el cuello de mi hermano, era tan suave como yo lo imaginé, entonces nos separamos.

...

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus respiraciones agitadas, les tomó poco tiempo para recobrar la compostura, después de ese apasionado beso, Kaoru quería darle otro a su hermano, aunque fuera uno en la mejilla que le demostrara lo mucho que lo quería, pero, los sentimientos no estaban de por medio en lo que acordaron así que se resignó soportando el dolor que le causaba.

Hikaru admiró lo lascivo del semblante de Kaoru, no se cansaría, sonrió por saber que él era el responsable de que se pusiera de esa manera.

"Nos van a ver..." Empezó Kaoru insistiendo en que su hermano se quitara.

Hikaru obedeció a regañadientes dejando de arrinconar al menor, pero no se preocupaba tendrían mucho tiempo a solas estando de regreso en la mansión.

CONTINUA...


	5. Ser descubiertos

Las puertas crujieron con brusquedad y cerraron con igual estruendo, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la recamara Kaoru entró a tropezones con sus piernas temblando y Hikaru lo empujó a la cama…

...

Todo el camino el mayor había estado callado incrementado la inquietud del menor.

"Mnn... Hikaru ¿ocurre algo?" Preguntó Kaoru mordiéndose la lengua inmediatamente después de haberlo hecho.

No le respondió el aludido, siguió mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil.

Kaoru suspiró por dentro, después de todo si estaba molesto, el hecho de que su gemelo lo ignorara era prueba de ello, le daría tiempo para que su mal humor se dispersara y luego trataría de solucionar las cosas aunque no se tratara de su responsabilidad, ahora sí suspiró audiblemente y con aburrimiento recargó la espalda en el asiento mirando al techo de la limusina.

Mientras... los ojos de Hikaru despegaron su atención del exterior cambiando hacia su hermano, lucía serio con la mirada pensativa, recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo laxo de su hermano derrumbado sobre el espacioso asiento, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lascivia y hacerse más profundos con el cumulo de pensamientos impropios que despertaba y se acumulaban en su mente.

Aunque el menor no se percataba de la lujuriosa mirada que lo devoraba, percibía que algo iba fuera de lo normal, el silencio lastimaba sus oídos, siendo de lo más molesto e incómodo.

Hikaru casi desvestía a Kaoru con la mirada, ciertamente deseó verlo un poco menos cubierto de ropa, poco se quedaba corto, arrancarle las piezas de tela una por una con impaciencia, tirando de su camiseta por sobre su cabeza o sencillamente rasgándola con poco gentileza, si se destrozaban escasamente le importaba, para después junto con la propias tapizar el suelo de alguna habitación, mientras tampoco le era importante en donde terminaban esparcidas...

Volvió en sí, parpadeando un par de veces con lentitud, se desconectó del mundo por un momento mientras habido estado imaginando lo de las ropas, regresó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Estar sentado en ese lugar era engorroso, empezó a moverse de posición, cambiando el peso pero nada funcionaba, al mirar por el cristal notó en su reflejo el cambio de color en su rostro, miro para entre sus piernas no eran alucinaciones suyas, el pantalón le molestaba y no podía ignorar la razón de ello.

Cuando la limusina se había detenido ambos bajaron e inmediatamente Hikaru había tomado la mano de su hermano llevándolo casi a rastras halándolo con paso apresurado hasta la puerta de la habitación, un largo recorrido que lo exasperaba a cada paso, no estaba seguro de que haría estando ahí.

Su mano sudaba de lo nervioso que se encontraba, ocultándolo detrás de una expresión serena sin inmutar, ¿Sería capas?, ¿No cometería el peor error de su vida?, en el sentido de arruinar la vida de otro, lo que sería peor. En ningún momento se dignó a mirar al menor que solo lo observaba callado e interrogante, dejándose halar obedientemente, queriéndose soltar solo cuando Hikaru excedía la presión sobre su mano.

"Jóvenes amos" Dos vocecitas femeninas casi idénticas los detuvieron y luego las mismas personas que hablaron se plantaron frente a ellos impidiéndoles pasar a la recamara, eran sus dos sirvientas gemelas igual que ellos, las que los veían con respeto y seriedad con las manos cruzadas a sus espaldas y buena postura "Los señores quieren verlos"

"¿Mamq y papa?" Preguntó Kaoru dudoso, extremadamente raro que ocurriese.

Las jóvenes asintieron sin cambiar la expresión en sus semblantes, igualmente silenciosas les pidieron que las acompañaran. Esperando en el lujoso comedor estaban sus padres, aunque aún era temprano para la hora de la cena, tal vez por eso aún no había vajilla con alimentos sobre el largo mueble de madera fina. ¿Por qué era tan grande si máximo cuatro personas se sentaban alrededor de él? y eso cuando estaban todos reunidos, quedaba más que obvio que era solo un adorno, razón por la que detestaban ese sitio y solo toleraban por pura apariencia. Había muchos sirvientes alrededor del lugar, todos atentos a cualquier indicación, aunque haciendo oídos sordos a lo que podrían escuchar y no fuera de su incumbencia, firmes les daban la espalda a las paredes esperando para retirarse.

"Hikaru, Kaoru..." Los llamó la famosa diseñadora de modas que era su madre, acercándose a ellos cuando los vio presentarse "Les tengo una muy buena noticia..." La mujer siendo de carácter fuerte, lucía una sonría encantadora, debía ser una muy buena...

...

"¡No!" Negaron ambos al unísono.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó su madre sorprendida por la respuesta.

"Porque no queremos" Fueron más firmes en su negación.

Hikaru fue el primero en marcharse, seguido por Kaoru, este se quedó aún un momento, debatiéndose de si debían dejar las cosas así, no tuvo otra opción más que seguir a su hermano y ver como se encontraba este y si era necesario, también calmarlo.

Las gemelas que eran de las pocas personas que se acercaban más a ellos dudaron de si debían pedirles que se quedaran pero con las cabezas agachadas respetaban la decisión, Kaoru que estaba pensando más con la cabeza estaba suficientemente calmado para notar sus intenciones, con una mirada les pidió que no llegaran a molestar hasta nuevo aviso y que no dejaran a nadie más interrumpir, entendieron las indicaciones aceptándolas con una leve inclinación obediente. La mansión era suficientemente grande para no dejar escuchar las puertas de las habitaciones azotándose.

...

"Creo que los entiendo" Susurró una de las pequeñas sirvientas de cabello largo, su hermana gemela la vio inquisitiva pidiendo que se lo explicara "Los señores no tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos, si estuviera en su lugar también me molestaría"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la otra aún sin entender.

"Te imaginas" Aún susurraba "Casi siento que me falta el aire cuando no te tengo cerca por más de cinco minutos, los jóvenes amos deben de sentirse de la misma forma"

"Pues sí, pero..." Se calló en cuanto sintió la intensa mirada de otra de las empleadas, diciéndole que se callara porque hacía mucho ruido

"Pero... ¿qué?, ellos no van a obedecer a los amos" La otra gemela no se calló ignorando la mirada de otra sirvienta "No creo que les importe perder la oportunidad de viajar, aunque ir a Asia no suena mal" La gemela fantaseaba viéndose como una acompañante servicial por todos esos países del continente acompañando a alguno de los pelirrojos.

"Europa es mejor" A diferencia de su hermana procuraba mantener el volumen de vos al mínimo. Ella se imaginaba en los sitios más famosos y hermosos del continente europeo, siendo servicial para cualquier necesidad del otro gemelo.

"¡Aaa...!" Suspiraron las dos estando dentro de sus sueños despiertas, olvidándose del lugar donde estaban

"Compórtense" Dijo uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes que trabajaba junto con ellas, las dos regresaron a estar firmes, pero seguían sin silenciarse.

"Asia..." Masculló una con voz baja mirando a la otra

"Europa..." Masculló la otra

"¡Asia!"

"¡Europa!"

"¡Asia!"

"¡Europa!"

Se gritaban a susurros sin ponerse de acuerdo a donde ir, tenían que escoger un lugar de entre los dos, puesto que solo podían acompañar a uno de los gemelos sin la necesidad de separase, el otro sería el desafortunado de no verlas, mientras estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos en compañía de uno de los señores.

"¡Shh!" Alguien las calló.

"¡Perdón!" Se disculparon ambas con expresión sumisa de perro triste.

"Asia..." Susurró después de un rato.

Al parecer dieron el permiso de retirarse, ya todos se estaban marchando mientras las dos seguían enfrascadas en su discusión.

...

Kaoru alcanzó a su hermano en los pasillos del enorme laberinto de mansión, su hermano echaba humo mascullando groserías entre dientes

"No pueden hacerlo... están locos... cómo se les ocurre... que es este repentino interés... cuando les hemos importado..." Era todo lo que se le entendía entre frases, (quitando toda la vulgaridad)

"¡Hikaru!" Lo llamó sujetándolo del antebrazo para que se detuviera y regresara a esta realidad.

Funcionó por breve mientras las facciones del mayor se perdían en la confusión de lo que sucedía y luego regresaba al enojo del que había salido.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le espetó molesto siendo descortés, se sacudió a su hermano para que lo soltara.

"Yo..." Aunque tenía miedo del enojo de su hermano era el único que podía manejarlo "Debemos disculparnos por salir de esa forma" Los modales eran muy importantes y se trataba de sus padres, también usaría la oportunidad para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

"Ve y discúlpate tú..." Su orgullo no lo dejaría ir a pedir una disculpa.

"Pero mama..."

"Ya te lo dije puedes ir tú arrastrándote a pedir disculpas" Lo interrumpió con brusquedad, encarando al menor con todo el enfado escrito en el rostro "No cuentes conmigo" Dejó a Kaoru solo en esos pasillos petrificado por la sorpresa de que su hermano le haya dicho semejante cosa.

La acidez en el estómago de Hikaru crecía mientras avanzaba, no debió decir eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya estaba en otro corredor camino a su habitación_ 'Lo siento'_ Esas dos palabras estaban en su mente, pero solo en ese lugar no podía ponerlas en su boca y decirlas. _'Lo siento, lo siento'_ Se repetían una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que se consumía en su furia.

"Lo siento" Llego Kaoru por detrás abrazándolo y diciendo las palabras que no pudo por sí mismo pronunciar.

Hikaru se congeló, _'Eres un gran idiota, siempre disculpándote por todo lo que hago'_

"Suéltame" Le pidió con el control necesario en su voz.

No le gustaba que Kaoru fuera siempre quien arreglara los problemas y él los causara.

"No" Intencionalmente sujetó sus muñecas por sobre el pecho del otro, como si de un candado o seguro se tratara.

"¡Qué me sueltes maldición!" Rugió y se lo quitó sacudiéndose con brusquedad, Kaoru no tuvo opción más que liberarlo para no recibir un golpe no intencionado.

No perdió el tiempo, Kaoru se acercó con el mismo enojo en los ojos y antes de que Hikaru le gritara algo su mano estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, los dos abriendo los ojos con asombro, Kaoru más con horror. Era la primera vez que el menor haya querido levantarle la mano, quien dé nunca lo esperó, la persona a la que más amaba, no estaba seguro de que le dolería más, haberla recibido o el dolor en el pecho que sentía en ese mismo momento, el mismo dolor sentía Kaoru cubriéndose la boca con la misma mano que quiso agredirlo, pero de que servía, ¿para no vomitar, gritar o algo similar?

"¡Lo lamento!, ¡lo lamento!..." Se apresuró a gritar disculpándose

Hikaru tenía el puño listo para agredir a su hermano, pero jamás podría hacer algo así.

"¡Tsh!" Tronó la lengua y con la mirada ensombrecida por el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, le dio la espalda a Kaoru, estaba más molesto que antes, pero también se sentía más mal.

"¡Lo siento!" Kaoru se aferró a lo ropa con intenciones de jamás soltarla, no lloraba porque su preocupación era tan grande como su dolor, además de que se vería mal, no sería más que un chantaje.

Hikaru lo desoía y también ignoró lo pesado que era arrastrar a Kaoru con el.

"Perdóname" Kaoru realmente necesitaba ese perdón "Jamás me atrevería a hacerlo, perdón por solo pensarlo" Hikaru no le contestó, Kaoru siguió insistiendo un tiempo que parecía eterno.

"Para qué quieres que te perdone, si ni siquiera luces arrepentido" Claro que el menor lo estaba, solo lo decía por ser cruel.

Aunque luciera patético pidiendo perdón, sinceramente no le importaba, haría eso y muchas cosas más solo por su hermano.

"¡Perdón!" En la voz se escuchaba lo compungido que estaba aferrándose con más angustia a la ropa.

"De verdad" Ahora la vos de Hikaru sonó como lo realmente cruel que era este "Y si no te perdono, y si no quiero hacerlo" _'Claro que te perdono, por supuesto que quiero hacerlo'_

Como si Hikaru se estuviera viendo a si mismo desde otro lugar, no podía creer lo que decía.

"Pero..." _'¿Qué puedo hacer?'_

"Te interesa más disculparte con nuestros padres que te quieren mandar a Europa acompañar a mama en un viaje de negocios para publicitar y promover su nueva línea de moda, mientras que yo me iría con papa para quien sabe dónde de China y hacer quien sabe que por esos lugares, ¿Por qué quieres que nos separen?" La verdadera razón por la que estaba molesto salía a relucir

"¡No lo quiero!" Desesperadamente Kaoru quería que le creyera.

"Tráeme un recuerdo..." Con el filo del hielo de sus palabras abrió una herida en los dos _'Soy tan estúpido'_ tan, tan estúpido que lo más inteligente que pudo hacer fue darse media vuelta y entrar a la habitación.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte" Por el contrario de lo que esperaba, Kaoru no se quedó callado, entró detrás de su hermano empujando las puertas que estaban a punto de cerrarse, hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban. incontrolablemente no dudaba de que caería en cualquier momento. Hikaru cerró las puertas con llave cuando el menor termino de entrar, el pedazo de metal permaneció en su palma extendida sin apartar la mirada de él, hasta que lo dejó caer y lo pateó hacia algún sitio.

_'¡Estamos encerrados!'_ Kaoru no supo donde cayó la llave.

_'Algo malo debe pasarme, soy una mala persona, lo siento realmente, lo siento, pero no quiero tenerte lejos'_

"¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?" Kaoru preguntó estando más nervioso.

"Para que no nos molesten" Respondió Hikaru con sencillez

Hikaru empujó a Kaoru contra la amplia cama no sin antes quitarle la chaqueta del uniforme y aflojar su corbata, el menor hubiera puesto resistencia si la mirada del mayor no lo hubiera paralizado como lo hizo.

Misteriosa e inexpresiva, en los dulces ojos miel de Hikaru destella un avivado brillo.

Estampó a Kaoru en la cama aprisionándolo con el encima, sus manos sujetaban las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

"Ahora si no puedes ir a ninguna parte" Las palabras regresaron a Kaoru a la realidad en que vivía, Hikaru sobrepuso su rostro sobre el de su hermano, podía tratarse de la imagen en un espejo si hubiera una superficie reflejante entre ellos, no eran más que dos hermanos idénticos como gotas de agua, mirándose a los ojos casi a punto de besarse "Estas incumplido con las reglas" Sonó menos enojado, su acusación no tenía sentido.

"¿Cuáles?" Hasta donde sabía no había reglas.

"¿Importa?" Fue como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba, respondiendo.

Moliendo los labios con fuerza Hikaru besó la boca de su hermano siendo autoritario con su dominio, conseguía lo que quería de la boca de Kaoru sin preocuparse demasiado. Pero eso no era lo que quería Kaoru, Hikaru estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo para saber incluso lo que el mismo quería.

Mordía los labios cada y cuando con el salvajismo de sus impulsos, único momento que tenía para conseguir una bocanada de aire, la lengua no tardó en entrar dentro de su boca, recorriendo el interior con la desesperación del reconocimiento y ser bienvenida, Kaoru movía los brazos intentando zafarse.

_'Si yo te puedo dar lo que quieras, entonces porque me lo arrebatas por la fuerza'_.

Le dolían los labios, se estaba mareando, se perdía dentro del dictado de la voluntad de su hermano, finalmente se rindió, no tenía la fuerza para seguir oponiéndose contra sus propios deseos y la tenacidad de su hermano, aunque fuera en su contra, aunque no lo quisiera de esa forma, correspondió las caricias de los labios masajeando estos con la delicadeza que no tenían su gemelo, hambriento por su libido, podía intentar imitar a Hikaru para igualarlo, los dos luchaban, combatían y debatían por controlar.

Siguió insistiendo en liberarse, cuando lo consiguió sus manos tomaron la cabeza y los cabellos del mayor, no podían besarse con más fervor entusiasta aunque insistían en ello.

_Solo quiero que me ames, tan difícil puede ser conseguir eso, aspiró a sueños muy lejanos o es que es sencillamente imposible, no sé si te merezco pero solo sé que yo te quiero, si estos sentimientos fueran tan fácil de confesarse los hubiera dicho desde que mis labios lo hicieron en sustitución de mis palabras, pero no es fácil precisamente porque eres del que más temo._

_'Debo pensar en algo y pronto'_ Kaoru no había tenido tiempo suficiente para planificar lo que tenía pretendido hacer _'No es suficiente con enamorarlo, debo hacer que me necesite en todo momento, conseguirlo será lo difícil, no estoy muy seguro de cómo lograr eso, debo pensar, pensar con calma, alterarme bloquea los pensamientos y las ideas, algo que pueda funcionar, el primer paso podría ser engancharlo, llamar su atención, ¿con qué?'_ Lástima que esos labios lo hacían más difícil.

Dejaron de besarse cuando por fin se cansaron.

"¿En qué piensas tanto?" Preguntó Hikaru cuando recuperó el aliento, con elegantes movimientos terminó de sacar la corbata del cuello de la camisa y se acomodó mejor encima del cuerpo de su hermano, aún reteniéndolo bajo su peso.

La respiración de Kaoru se hizo más profunda, se le acababa el tiempo y aún no tenía nada fijo en mente. Como predijo el mayor su hermanito estaba confundido mirándolo con inquietud, aproximó sus piernas juntas y disimuladamente sus manos capturaron las muñecas del menor llevándolas sobre la cabeza de este, una mano era sufriente para mantenerlas en ese lugar juntas, la otra libre tocó el rostro de Kaoru cariñosamente acariciando las mejillas.

"Vamos contéstame, en que piensas tanto" Insistió mientras los dedos bailaban con gracia refinada sobre la piel, la danza de la perdición y la condena eterna.

"En nada" Casi parecía que Kaoru se estaba ahogando, con eso el mayor se rió conteniéndose a sí mismo para no cumplir con los estándares en que lo tenía su hermano, brusco, un tanto tosco, torpe a la hora de mantener sus impulsos bajo control, todas las veces que practicaron servían para algo.

"¿Seguro?, estas distraído" Pretendiendo ser una conversación normal, sonreía como si los problemas del mundo no los alcanzaran y ese enojo de minutos antes nunca existió.

Kaoru maldijo a su hermano internamente, lo estaba haciendo apropósito y además utilizaba un tono seductor y sedoso que dispersaba sus pensamientos e inhibiciones muy a lo lejos.

"Seguro" Y su vos seguía sonando afónica, _¡mierda!_

"No te creo" Hikaru se rió con una risa que no tenía nada de inocente. "Porque..." Apretó el agarre de las muñecas y presionó más su cuerpo contra el que tenía debajo, acortando la distancia lo suficiente como para besarse otra vez, Hikaru siguió hablando rozando los labios de su hermano "...sé que me estás mintiendo"

Los dos pares de canicas doradas se entrelazaron en una mirada penetrante, quizás queriendo adivinar los pensamientos del otro, queriendo saber que emociones se ocultaban atrás, deseando acariciar el alma inquieta para saber sus secretos.

Cierto, dicen que los ojos son las ventana del alma y en las de ellos se escribían y relucían los pensamientos impropios, deseos, necesidades, emociones, llevándose más lejos de la frágil línea establecida hasta el momento. Parte de todo era lujuria y otro tanto, verdaderos sentimientos afectuosos, la mente de Kaoru se iluminó con la idea que tanto había esperado, entrecerrando los párpados, tomó una expresión de somnolencia, levantó la cabeza y sintió el aliento de Hikaru antes de conectar sus labios con los de su hermano.

Lo que necesitaba no era pasión descontrolada, igualmente era buena pero solo quería hacerse de los sentimientos de correspondencia, suavemente masajeando los dulces pedazos de carne terminó de cerrar los ojos para perderse dentro del sueño hecho realidad.

Hikaru disfrutaba que su hermano fuera quien diera el primer paso pero eso solo confirmaba la culpabilidad que poseía, su hermano era inocente, amable, ingenuo, (eso cree) otra vez se estaba molestando consigo, el placer de cometer pecado era tan grande que era insoportable ignorarlo.

Frotó la entrepierna con la de su hermano, el paraíso podía ser descrito como el cumplimiento de todas las aspiraciones, ¡Dios!, movió un poco más la cadera sintiendo la dureza ajena.

Kaoru se paralizó abriendo como platos los ojos, ¡no era cierto!, estaba lleno de incredulidad, no podía ser que su hermano estuviera frotando sus ingles contra la propia, pero… en parte… ¿no era eso lo que quería?, además ¿por qué estaba siendo un cobarde?, se gritó internamente queriéndose hacer reaccionar.

_La sobre carga, el exceso, un choque eléctrico, ¿qué te puede impedir continuar?, ¿qué cosa te frena?, eres libre de escoger, para algo es esa libertad, tus impulsos, impulsiones, instintos, nunca mienten, son la verdad detrás de ti._

Su beso se profundizó incrementando de intensidad como el latido de sus corazones resonando en sus oído, todo el mundo desaparecía solo eran ellos dos detrás de las cuatro paredes.

_Puedes oírlo, son todos esos recuerdos de infancia que creamos donde tú eras solo mi hermano y yo te quería como tal, ahora se romper en muchos pedazos afilados que cortan los hilos que aún atan esos momentos en nuestra vida, es doloroso ver que lo permites._

"¡Mph!..." Fue un gemido ahogado el que se escuchó dentro de la enorme habitación, para suerte nadie podía escuchar lo que hacían esos dos, Kaoru siguió persistiendo en que lo soltara de nuevo y como en la ocasión anterior sus manos fueron rápidamente a los mechones de cabello para pedirle a Hikaru que continuara, empujándolo, tiró con más fuerza, cosa a lo que el otro se quejó adolorido. Se ahogaban y que importaba, morirían felices

Hikaru le dio la oportunidad de evitar ese destino trágico, separándose con la mayor lentitud imaginable, abriendo los ojos para apreciar cada detalle en cámara lenta, se llevó consigo un hilo de saliva que nada tenía de estético, no parecía seguir molesto porque otras emociones remplazaron por prioridad ese enojo, no tenía mejores intenciones que las de Kaoru una no tan especifica venganza. Sus manos encontraron los botones de la camiseta del uniforme desabrochándolos sin paciencia.

"¡Demonios!" Maldijo del fastidio

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Kaoru con timidez.

Pero más no podía sentirse entre las nubes y el infierno, en la suave cama con cómodos cojines y las sedosas manos de su hermano burlándose con caricias sutiles en los pocos tramos de piel expuesta en su cuello y hombros, no salía de su mente que eso no era suficiente y que tampoco específicamente, era lo más correcto.

Los delicados toques desdibujando su silueta, curioso por averiguar que tanto podía fundirse en esas manos. Por cuantos más deseos poseyera por que el tacto prosiguiera, todo lo nuevo siempre produce miedo, a lo desconocido y prohibido.

"Eres muy despistado, ¿tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Habló con burla y la misma crueldad que aún tenía, pudo haber terminado su exigencia a los labios que le pertenecían ahora, pero no era todo lo que tenía por reclamar, aún faltaba. Contra la piel del cuello, sus manos tocaban el lugar donde sus labios después se presentarían y sin dar preámbulo besó este "Me porto mal contigo" Murmuró entre el roce.

Las palabras de Hikaru iluminaron la mente de Kaoru, sonrió por dentro con sonrisa maliciosa que tanto los distinguía y hacía temer a todos los demás porque algo malo sucediera

El sabor de su hermano se había convertido en su sabor favorito, quería llenarse de este, probarlo, degustarlo e intoxicarse mil veces con el, deleitable y embriagador, debía catalogarse como una nueva droga que causaba la absoluta dependencia.

_Eres la flor que no debí oler, intoxicando mi sistema, mi sangre, mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mis sentidos, mi prospección, envenenando lentamente mi cordura, encaminándome al borde del desquicio, al profundo precipicio de donde no saldré, pero tú estarás en la oscuridad conmigo haciéndome compañía._

Kaoru estaba recostado de espaldas a la cama con las manos enganchadas a las colchas de tela fina, hacía lo posible por no dejarse desbordar por los ataques de pasión que sufría, Hikaru encima de su pecho amoldándose a la figura del cuerpo y estando entre sus piernas persuadía en su dominio reteniéndolo con la fuerza necesaria para seguir inmovilizándolo.

Ya había probado de los labios pero el cuello no dejaba de ser igual de bueno y menos tentador. Era irresistible no querer morder la piel de porcelana, antes de hacerlo se detuvo escasos milímetros de la piel reconsiderando que estaba a punto de hacer, probablemente dejaría pequeños hematomas porque eso sería una evidencia de la fechoría que cometería y que decía que estuvo ahí, como la firma de sus delirios pasionales y marca de propiedad. Posesivo sobre su pertenencia, Kaoru era suyo o lo sería...

El menor se mordió el labio impaciente por que continuara y cerró los ojos, gozando sentir el calor opresivo del cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo y los labios de Hikaru comenzar a recorrer la piel de su cuello.

Maravilloso se quedaba corto para expresar la degustación de la piel, aunque salada y sutilmente almizclada era placentero, la fragancia era parte se ese sabor y olor característico, el olor de Kaoru, del que se impregnaba cada vez más su persona, lo mismo podía decir Kaoru del aroma dulce de su hermano. Succionó juguetón Hikaru y escucho el maullido de su hermano, solo eso necesitó para hacerlo más fuerte y raspar la piel con los diente, simulando falsas mordidas que no se marcarían, al contrario de lo que quería. Siguió de esa manera por todo el cuello, la unión del hombro y este, debajo de la barbilla, donde está la laringe y más lugares, Kaoru dándole permiso con la cabeza echada atrás permitiéndole cubrir más superficie, las manos inquietas de Hikaru desabrocharon más botones de la camiseta, o de echo los rompieron tirando de la ropa tal y como antes su mente lo imagino, pero sin la salvajes innecesaria de esas fantasías que no dudaba hacer realidad, su último beso fue debajo de la oreja izquierda, en ese lugar no se controló más y pellizco la piel sensible de esa zona con los colmillo, el cabello se encargaría de cubrirlo ¿quizá?, Kaoru se quejó del leve dolor y luego se calló de inmediato con Hikaru chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Era agradable la sensación intensificada cientos de veces por el hecho de que el perpetrador se trataba de nadie más que su hermano. El enojo cegador de Hikaru quedaban muy atrás, si se detenía a pensarlo era difícil conectar las piezas el enigma de como terminaron cumpliendo sus más frívolos deseos escritos en el cuerpo del otro, pero quien piensa cuando el mismo cerebro te dice que no lo hagas.

"¡Nh!" Se retorció un poco cuando los dientes acariciaron y mordieron también en el lóbulo de la oreja, el cabello no se ocuparía de ocultarlo.

Hikaru debía ser suave, todos preguntarían que le pasó al otro si al siguiente día se presentaba con horribles marcas purpureas en la piel, esas marcas no podían pasar de ser chupetones rosados o rojos, una gran decepción.

El mayor lamió dentro del oído como gran remate _'¿qué acaso es un perro?' _Pensó Kaoru pero no por menos le gustó, con una mano que soltó los cabellos y puso sobre su boca, embozo el pequeño grito que quería escapar de su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos por ser capaz de tal descaro. Dejaba en evidencia el disfrute de su perversión de manera tan vulgar pero tan excitante para los dos.

Este juego era lo mejor, Kaoru resultaba ser bastante ingenuo al respecto, Hikaru sonrió complacido por las reacciones que obtenía, la realidad era mucho mejor de lo que podía ser la imaginación, incluso era emocionante pensar en lo que podría hacer para conseguir más.

"Aún estoy un poco molesto" Le susurró Hikaru al oído riendo un poco al final y termino de desabrochar la camiseta blanca "Dime hermano, de que te reías tanto" Mientras hablaba sus dedos ágiles recorrieron la suave piel del abdomen y pecho antes cubierto por la camiseta de Kaoru. "Sin olvidar que te quieres alejar de mi"

"No... yo..." No supo que decir, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa y menos teniendo las manos de Hikaru sobre su pecho y su cintura.

Hikaro sonrió sádicamente, algo en la timidez de su hermano sacaba lo más malo y vil de su ser, pero solo porque verdaderamente aún seguía un poco molesto por eso, era imperdonable ver que la sonrisa de Kaoru estaba dedicada a alguien más.

"¿Tú no... qué?" Siguió susurrando al oído. Haló un poco del pantalón negro haciendo gancho con dos dedos, solo alcanzo a descubrir poca piel de la cadera antes de ser detenido

"Espera..." Lo frenó Kaoru aparatándose él y a su hermano.

Ahora lo estaba deteniendo, ¿enserio?, que acaso no entendía el menor de que se trataba ese juego o lo que aparentaba ser de hecho, no podía detenerlo después de aceptar, no podía arrepentirse, no podía... rechazarlo.

"Yo..." Comenzó Kaoru de a poco sus facciones se fueron relajando y después mostrando una sonrisa asechadora con lujuria y seguridad incluida "Yo..." Sus manos fueron al pecho de su hermano y empezaron a quitarle la ropa desabrochando los botones del uniforme "...me reía de ti y lo ridículo que luciste" No era el mismo Kaoru sumiso de hacía unos instantes, con atractivas caricias y encantos atraía a Hikaru a su trampa, la sonrisa galante decía todo. "Además tienes razón, no escaparé, no me alejaré de ti" Levantó la cabeza reuniéndose en otro beso vehemente con su gemelo, no luchó por el dominio dejó que su hermano se hiciera de su boca a casi ser lo único que tuviera presente, mientras estaba ocupado con el ultimo maldito botón que no salía, ¡fácil!, se fastidió y lo rompió, igual que lo hizo su hermano con su camisa.

Sus pechos y vientres desnudos se rozaron causando fricción, no eran expertos en física pero dirían que el calor se desencadeno, Kaoru se apresuró en quitarle por completo la prenda, arrojándola al suelo y recorrer con sus manos la espalda descubierta con la necesidad innegable escribiéndola por todas partes.

La cadera de ambos se movía comenzando el vaivén que antes no se notaba y masajeando las excitaciones vestidas con más necesidad descontrolada.

Gimieron en la boca del otro acelerando, Kaoru fue el primero en hacer algo para arreglar su problema creciente y mejorar las cosa. Las manos caminaron por la espalda descendiendo por la espalda baja y cautelosamente aunque sin mucho sigilo entrando por debajo del pantalón junto con la ropa interior, Hikaru se paralizó al sentir la mano en su trasero y los dedos recorrer la línea de entre sus mejillas, soltó un ligero jadeo sofocado entre los besos, la imagen mental de lo que hacía Kaoru lo aterró, obligándose a dejar de besarlo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" No era pregunta exactamente, pero con la voz ahogada como la tenía, su sentido amenazante no tenía efecto.

"Yo también me porto mal" Usó una sonrisa pervertida para dar sazón a sus palabras "Es que no somos compañeros de bromas" Burlón besó levente los tensos labios de su hermano "Si no te importa me gustaría divertirme con este juego también" Los dedos siguieron con lo suyo, mandando escalofríos por espalda de Hikaru.

"¡Dios!" Gimió y se tapó la boca cuando un digito amenazo contra su entrada y sin aviso previo empujando al interior, ingresando una distancia considerable, aunque era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que no usaba ningún lubricante.

Descaradamente Kaoru sonrió, esa podía ser la razón por la que Hikaru en ocasiones podía ser más cruel, era divertido ser malo, el dinero no avanzó más, Hikaru se lo impedía

"No te voy a permitir..." No quería escuchar los reclamos del mayor, selló sus labios junto con las palabras en otro beso ardiente, lleno de pasión y libido, no tenían permitido respirar, recuperar el aire era un desperdicio de valiosos momentos, danzas mas exóticas no podía haber que sus labios moviéndose al mismo compás de sus deseos, Kaoru continuó…

"No lo hagas..." Hikaru su separó obligando a la manos de su hermano a retirarse "Yo quiero ser el primero" Que egoísta, Kaoru se rió del acaparador de su hermano, pero poco le importó, mejor para él y sus intenciones

"¿El primero en qué?" _Vamos dilo, quiero escucharte_ quería que lo dijera en voz alta

"En..." _En hacerte el amor,_ pero como decirlo así sin más "Perdóname" Hikaru miró a su hermano en suplica, con ojos rogantes y casi vidriosos, tal como si no recibir ese perdón fuera a destrozarlo.

Besó a su hermano obtenido la absolución de eso labios mientras su mano tiraba del pantalón escolar.

"¡Dilo!" Jadeó Kaoru pidiendo que fuera concedida su exigencia.

"Quizás quiera ser el primero en conseguir la inocencia de mi hermano" Media verdad, media mentira, Hikaru estaba ocupado terminando de sacar la prenda de las piernas del menor, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

"¿Solo eso?" _Después de todo si un juego para ti,_ Kaoru sonrió sin nada de divertido o complacido por la respuesta.

_Y aunque me convierta en un cualquiera, no sé porque no puedo negarte e impedirte que tomes todo de mí,_ Kaoru ya empezaba a odiar ese juego.

"¿Esperabas escuchar otra cosa?" _Por favor dime que quieres escuchar de mí, para poder hacerte feliz. _Hikaru empezó a deshacerse de su propio pantalón

"No, solo no digas nada" _'Es mejor así, no quiero que llegues a arruinar más las cosas o si en verdad quiero escuchar mis más profundos anhelos'_ Kaoru podía llorar con facilidad, pero quizás su hermano podría ayudarle a seguir estando en una pieza, la verdad nunca esperó un te amo a la primera, que mentira tan despiadada.

Kaoru prosiguió con su plan, tenía el corazón hecho un hielo. Le ayudó al mayor a quitarse la prenda sobrante, Ok... se salió de sus cavilaciones por unos instantes, no esperaba encontrar a su hermano más excitado que él.

"¿Se te perdió algo?" Preguntó altanero el mayor al menor, quien estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada, apuntando a su entrepierna.

"No" Se apresuró a decir apartando la vista y sonrojándose.

"¿De qué te avergüenzas?" Hikaru no quería una respuesta. Estando encima del cuerpo de su hermano, con los vientres tocándose, movió la cadera presionando contra la opuesta su excitación.

"¡Hikaru!" La timidez le ganaba, _No me das ni un minuto para pensar_, y con eso no perdió tiempo.

Kaoru se adueñó de la boca de Hikaru al mismo tiempo que su mano recorría el firme pecho descendiendo a la entrepierna, la fascinación por tocar la piel cálida, sentir los músculos bajo sus palmas, la humedad del sudor en sus dedos, las uñas clavándose en la carne, todo eso estaba a su alcance ahora, pero todo tiene su precio, la mano continuo, entrando por debajo de la ropa interior, tenía la virilidad de su hermano en su mano, hora de hacerse de las mejores cartas.

La sonrisa de hiena tiraba de sus labios aunque estuviera besando a Hikaru, este sabía que la tenía y pobremente le seguía el ritmo, distrayéndose en morderse la lengua y no gemir por las caricias del menor.

Estaría sangrando de un corte en la lengua si no mordiera dándole igual trato al resto de su boca, el interior de las mejillas era de entre las que más sufrían, todo culpa de su obstinación, pero se sentía tan bien, bien era poco, el calor de la mano de su hermano envolviéndolo, comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo, él no era quien daba la apariencia de ser delicado, debía esforzarse por mantener eso, se lo hacía más difícil Kaoru con su mirada satisfecha y sonrisa provocativa.

Los cabellos estaban desordenados, esos rojos mechones se asemejaban a las irregulares llamas de una fogata aunque lo caliente no estaba en el fuego sino es sus miradas, se consumirían uno al otro hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Hikaru no quiso esperar más, los boxes de ambos fueron arrojados por ahí, ahora estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama.

Las clases de sexualidad de la escuela nunca dicen nada de la práctica, Hikaru estaba maldiciendo al sistema educativo por su ineficiencia, uso la intuición para saber que debía hacer después, los dos eran hombres resultaba algo evidente la única opción que tenía, con el dedo presiono la entrada de su hermano, mientras Kaoru aún lo acariciaba, a él no le había dolido cuando el menor lo hizo con él, se preguntaba si el este sentía igual. Kaoru se retorció y mordió el dorso de su mano libre, no había duda de que su hermano era idiota.

"No lo hagas así" Lo reprochó aún sin dejar de morderse obligándolo a quitarse "¡Cómo se te ocurre!, tienes que hacer algo para que sea más fácil"

"¿Cómo qué?" Las interrupciones de Kaoru se hacían tan molestas.

"Como voy a saberlo" Suspiró frustrado, las consecuencias de no planificar, o más bien jamás creer llegar hasta ese punto, a improvisar.

Se forzó a sonreír Kaoru con la expresión más pícara que tenía dentro de su repertorio, por dentro temblaba de nervios, ser un bueno actor también lo convertía en un buen mentiroso, fingiendo seguridad en todo lo que hacía, le pidió algo de espacio a su hermano, quien gruño inconscientemente, el menor se hincó de rodillas manteniendo el equilibrio lo mejor que pudo, solo un medico sabría verdaderamente que estaba a punto de hacerle a su cuerpo

Convirtió en un espectáculo todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el rubor que tenía era suyo y no parte del engaño, pero le ayudaba con el coqueteo, mordió traviesamente la punta de unos de sus dedos, para después lamerlo y lamer otros dos, no aparto la mirada de Hikaru mientras lo hacía. Observando en silencio, el mayor ponía cuidado a todo lo que hacía su hermano, la lujuria crecía en los iris color miel e igualmente el rojo apenado en su cara, Kaoru terminó de bañar los dígitos con su saliva, por un segundo relució el miedo que tenía en su expresión pero siguió sonriendo, no debía ser tan malo, tomó una inhalación que sostuvo mientras la mano con los dígitos recubiertos se acercó a la parte trasera y el dedo medio empujaba caminando hacia el interior _'En que estoy pensando'_ Gimió sonoramente, no era su intención, igualmente Hikaru se estremeció al escucharlo, fue suficiente para darle motivación a Kaoru de continuar, no dolía como esperaba, el trabajo fue fácil, sacando y metiendo los dedos para estirar mientras se excitaba al mismo tiempo, uno que otro maullido abandonaba su garganta y un gritó los siguió cuando Hikaru lo interrumpió, era demasiado tentador verlo como solo un observador por lo que eliminó la distancia deseando tocar a su hermano con desesperación, tomó el orgullo de hombre de Kaoru al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba placer lo empujó para que se recostara de espaldas y selló sus labios con los de su igual encimándose sobre el cuerpo, era la expresión plena de satisfacción, una de tantas, aunque solo fuera el carnal.

Lascivamente Kaoru enredó sus piernas en el torso de su hermano para se acercara más y este se apoyó con las manos en la cama a ambos lados del pecho de su hermano, Kaoru envolvió sus brazos en el cuello, lugar al que pertenecían desde siempre, deliberadamente enredando los dedos de una mano en los cabellos rojizos y la otra se deslizaba elegantemente por la pálida espalda.

"Kaoru" Lo llamó con vos ronca separándose solo para decir el nombre y después regresar a besarse sofocando sus deseos por la boca del otro, con la torpeza de la primera vez, las hormonas inundando la sangre, los instintos primitivos y más cuestiones de la naturaleza, se posicionó en la entrada y penetró con lentitud a Kaoru. Los dos gimieron…

...

"¿Seguirán molestos?" Preguntó una de las gemelas.

"Probablemente el mayor si" Le respondió la otra.

Ambas con una charola de plata y vajillas finas transportaban los utensilios para la cena de más tarde con el mayor cuidado de no tropezar y romper algo.

"Más tarde podemos intentar averiguar cómo terminó todo" Ambas tenían una curiosidad natural por las cosas que evidentemente por modales mantenían al margen _'la mayoría del_ tiempo'.

"No espero que hayan decidido algo aun, en la cena puede que intenten convencerlos"

Llevaron las charolas hasta el comedor y entraron a la cocina para poner y arreglar la mesa.

"No, no, no..." Las regañó una de las sirvientas mayores cuando ya llevaban las flores y servilletas en mano "Ese no es su trabajo el día de hoy, van a ir a convencer a los jóvenes amos de presentarse a la cena, es un orden de los señores"

"¿Por qué no vas tú?" Preguntó la menor de las dos.

"Porque..." La cara de la sirvienta se deformaba en una expresión llena de miedo tiñéndose de un morado "Nadie puede entrar a su habitación" Recordaba la última vez que cometió ese error.

"No son tan malos" Intentaban defender a esos dos.

"Y por eso es su trabajo, anden pues, ¡rápido!" Las corrió de la cocina.

"Vieja..." Una serie de palabras muy coloridas la siguieron en murmullos.

"Aunque no es tan malo, así ya no tenemos que arreglar la mesa" La gemela intentaba hacer ver a su hermana el lado positivo.

"Aun así estoy segura que ese era su encargo y nos mandó a nosotras"

Las dos caminaban por el laberinto de pasillos hasta su destino.

"¿Oyes algo?..."

"Mmm... no"

"No es mi imaginación escucho algo..."

...

Las caderas de ambos se mecían juntas aumentando la velocidad de a poco y a cada embestida sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes

Cada uno sintiéndose completo y una satisfacción que llenaba el alma.

Lágrimas salían de los ojos cerrados de Kaoru y otras deslizaban por el rostro de Hikaru, no tenía la facilidad de dejar de besarlo y menos dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

El aliento que exhalaba Hikaru en su esfuerzo no era lo suficientemente caliente a comparación de la piel que quemaba, de echo era frío, esos suaves labios temblaban y no solo estos.

"¡Kaoru!" Gimió el mayor y más lágrise derramaron desde sus ojos, entremezcladas la de placer con las de culpa.

_No olvides, no olvides lo que estas sintiendo, no olvides estos sentimientos, no olvides estas lágrimas, no olvides este momento y no me olvides a mí._

La cama crujía y las sabanas eran un desastre, ellos eran un desastre de gemidos, jadeos, gritos, sudor y lágrimas.

La espalda de Kaoru se arqueaba presionando la erección contra el estómago de su hermano, tenía una sonrisa estúpida pintada en el rostro, Hikaru empujo más fuerte.

"¡Ah!" ¿Fue uno, o fue el otro quien gimió o fueron ambos?

El calor los consumía desde adentro terminando cada gota de energía, intentando describir lo que sentía Kaoru sería similar a decir estar en el paraíso, aparte... con cada embestida y golpe a la suerte contra su protesta sus piernas temblaban y un calambre placentero subía por su espalda, una de tantas veces haciéndolo gritar ruidosamente.

"¡Hikaru!" Sus uñas rasguñaban la espalda.

El aludido se retorció sin poder soportar más, estar dentro de su hermano con el calor envolviéndolo y lo estrecho terminaba con su cordura, más fuerte, más rápido, más de todo, la presión en su vientre aumento y sus dedos se clavaron en las telas mientras gritaba soportando los espasmos.

Algo caliente lo llenaba y por último Hikaru golpeo donde debía, su espalda se dobló aun más y otro grito fue arrancado de su boca, las manchas del espeso líquido blanco se pegaban al estómago de los dos, Kaoru sonreía con alivio, Hikaru tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, con que así era el sexo, omitían los buenos detalles.

_El tiempo no se repite, no retrocede, no se detiene y nos perdemos dentro del ciclo, deseo el ayer, el antier y el día antes de ese, el mañana da miedo, porque no sé qué pasara con nosotros._

...

Dos pares de ojitos azules miraban por la rendija de las bisagras realmente sin poder ver nada.

"¡Aush!, ten cuidado tus dedos se están enredando en mi cabello" Se quejó una de las gemelas apartándose para ver que estaba haciendo su hermana.

Se apoyaba en su cabeza intentando mirar por más arriba.

"Si, si, pero no te muevas" Por más que se esforzaba las líneas eran muy delgadas para poder distinguir algo y aunque entrecerrara los ojos eso no solucionaba nada.

"Ya no escucho nada" Susurró pegando el oído a la puerta

"Se estarán peleando ahí dentro"

"Te lo dije, escuche la cama crujir"

"No me lo tienes que restregar tenías razón" La otra también pegó el oído a la puerta.

"Shh..." Guardaron silencio.

"¡Hikaru!"

"¡Kaoru!"

Eran las voces de los hermanos llamando al otro casi a gritos de éxtasis.

Las dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Hermana... t-tienes algo en... la nariz" Dijo la menor tartamudeando y señalando.

La mayor tocó algo caliente que descendía hasta su labio y vio en su mano algo color rojo.

"S-sangre" Tenía una hemorragia nasal "¡Hermana, tú también!" La menor se cubrió la cara mientras su sonrojo crecía.

"¡Kyyyyyaaa!" Las dos gritaron y se desmayaron en el suelo frente a la puerta, con los fantasmitas saliendo de sus cuerpos.

CONTINUA...


	6. Trato

Kaoru fue el primero en despertar, ya era de mañana, nadie se había molestado en pedirles ir a cenar el día anterior. No abrió los ojos porque el sol le molestara o porque ya fuera tarde y no tuviera sueño, estaba despierto solo porque no podía dormir.

Se sentía de alguna manera sucio, pero tampoco podía sentirse mejor, las manos de su hermano habían caminado por todo su cuerpo y los labios besado todo pedazo de piel...

No era en conciso remordimiento porque no se arrepentía de nada pero aun así, el mal sabor de boca que dejaba el seducir a su hermano no lo abandonaba.

No se movió nada ni respiró cuando sintió que al otro lado de la cama Hikaru empezaba a despertar y moverse, quizás podría fingir estar dormido.

Hikaru abrió los ojos, aún tenía sueño, su cuerpo seguía algo cansado, los ojos parpadearon mientras se acostumbraba a la luz y sus extremidades se estiraron desentumiéndose.

La gravedad de los recuerdos lo alcanzó cuando su mano tocó a la persona que tenía a un lado, esos recuerdos arrancaron una sonrisa suave de sus labios.

El otro solo fingía dormir, Kaoru no tenía sueño tan pesado, con sus movimientos ya debería haberlo despertado desde un principio

Apoyándose sobre un codo se acercó a Kaoru quitándole con gentileza las delgadas telas que cubrían el cuerpo

Kaoru lo miró de soslayo con los ojos entrecerrados sin atrever a mover un musculo y los cerró de nuevo. Hikaru pensó que debía de seguir cansado igual que él, pero nada impedía que hiciera de las suyas.

"Buenos días" Dijo primero besando la mejilla.

Con el brazo que no estaba usando como sostén lo envolvió alrededor de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda de su hermano.

No recibió respuesta de cortesía, se habría quedado dormido Kaoru. Traviesamente dio besos a la piel del cuello detrás de la cabeza en la nuca donde sabía que le darían cosquillas mientras su mano tocaba el abdomen de su hermano dándole mismos cariñosos. Kaoru maldijo internamente a su hermano, le estaba haciendo cosquillas y el no soportaba las ganas de reír.

"¡Ya detente!" Se lo pidió riendo.

"Yo sabía que no estabas dormido" Kaoru se sintió mal por pretender engañarlo para eludir el tema que no quería tratar.

"Buenos días" Lo saludó sin ganas con una línea inexpresiva en sus labios.

"No te enojes, te dejaré dormir más si quieres" No sabía nada de sus motivos por los que actuaba así.

Kaoru suspiró internamente, era mejor seguir con las cosas como lo estaba haciendo Hikaru, con naturalidad y fluidez, seguir comportándose de la misma forma...

Hikaru tomó el rostro de su hermano en su mano y lo hizo girar a mirarlo, capturando los labios con deseos posesivos.

Si... las cosas no eran igual o lo serían…

Lo pensó por un segundo, ya caminaba por un camino sin retorno, lo que sucedería podía repetirse y las consecuencias no serían peores.

Respondió a esos labios moviendo también los suyos y pidiendo que profundizara el beso, el desayuno podía esperar.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Hikaru y poder besarlo mejor, la boca de su hermano era algo que estaba específicamente prohibido conocer y le importó muy poco burlándose del tabú, su lengua bailo en el interior, el lugar empezaba a volverse uno muy familiar.

A diferencia del día anterior ya no había una línea que no debían cruzar, ya estaba rota junto con todo lo que significaba ser hermanos.

Podían hablar y esperar a saber verdaderamente qué clase de relación era esa, un juego, una broma, para pasar el rato, para sentirse bien o no decir nada, dejar sin aclarar los asuntos y...

Dejó de besar los labios para besar el cuello que antes sintió las caricias de los mismos labios, estaban las marcas que predijo que aparecerían de color rosa como comienzo de leves magulladuras, Kaoru no sabía si sonreír por lo feliz que era.

...

_Hikaru_

Besaba su cuello comenzando a morder las marcas que dejé con anterioridad, era un tonto por querer que lleguen a ser de color morado pero serían un hermoso adorno que le di, para evitarlo no por gusto, era mejor que pusiera mi atención en otra cosa, lo que fuera.

Mientras mis labios se hacían cargo de ese lugar mis manos vagaron por su pecho, era de las cosas más suaves que mi sentido del tacto tuvo oportunidad de experimentar, nunca intentaba tener un buen físico pero lo conseguía aun con el poco ejercicio que realizaba y me fascinaba como los músculos podían marcarse en ese pecho, yo seguía las marcas que estos formaban jugando con su silueta perfecta, mi sonrisa también marcaba su piel a cada beso que le daba.

Él estaba bien con esto, me permitió hacerlo y estarlo repitiendo justo ahora, el vil individuo de mí estaba seguro de aprovecharme de eso, porque en ese preciso momento lo hacía.

Besé la clavícula repetidas veces siguiendo la línea que marcaba el hueso hasta la hendidura en donde comienza la otra y lamí en ese lugar saboreado de lo que más me gustaba, se estremecía cada vez que uso la lengua y en esta ocasión no fue diferente, se tensó con lo que hice y yo me reí, no me cansaría de todo eso.

Desde que lo vi recostado a mi lado cuando desperté pensé en hacerle todos esas cosas, antes era difícil tenerlo apartado de mis pensamientos pero ahora parecía imposible, tampoco se trataban de unos pensamientos muy sanos, ¿habría alguien peor que yo?

Que me riera pareció molestarlo porque se retiró para poder mirarme con cierto enfado reluciendo en sus dulces ojos color miel como los míos, ese color es tan hermoso, los míos no se comparan nada a los de él, Kaoru tiene una mirada inteligente que les da un encanto que no puedo resistir, darme cuenta de detalles como ese son los que me abren lentamente los ojos para darme cuenta de cómo me enamoro cada vez más de él, de mi hermano.

Tal vez pensó que yo me aprovechaba, aunque era cierto, como lo conocía de toda una vida podía descifrar uno que otro pensamiento detrás de la mirada, Kaoru era un pervertido pero nunca lo aceptaría aunque se lo dijera, me lo demostró el día anterior y estaba pensando en cómo desquitarse conmigo en ese momento.

Qué lindo, tantos años y aún no puede saber que no lo dejaré, regresé a lo mío.

De besar el cuello pasé a besar el pecho, igualmente me conocía y sabía de mis intenciones al igual que planes con solo ver cómo me movía y hacia donde, eso lo hizo más divertido, le dedique una sonrisa silenciosa sin intenciones de detenerme y metí uno de su pezones dentro de mi boca, gimió, mi mirada fue directo a su rostro, estaba rojo de vergüenza o su cara se teñía de ese color porque le estaba gustando, esa imagen fue directo a mi entrepierna, le sonreía con malicia, le gustaba y a mí me gustaba torturarlo un poco, era retorcido pero poco me importaba una vez que lo tenía entre mis manos y debajo de mi cuerpo.

Mordí con cuidado la rosada carne y el gimió nuevamente, era el primero en escucharlo y aunque en un principio se avergonzó y cubrió su boca para que no fuera así ahora me dejaba oírlo.

Mi lengua se divertía con el endurecimiento de la piel, hacia figuras sobre esta y cuanto se me ocurría, siempre quise probar esas cosas o bueno desde que se me ocurrió.

Adicto a su sabor como lo era lo torturé más dejando uno para darle mismo trato al otro pezón, tan intoxicante, sería difícil dejarlo ir una vez que llegamos tan lejos, odiaba haberlo arrastrado a esto conmigo pero arrepentirse no sirve de nada, mordí con picardía el pezón, se tensó, ese quejido que dejó escapar no decía claramente que le hubiera dolido, todo lo contrario.

Sentí sus manos vagar por sus costados no sabían a lo que sujetarse, era feliz sabiendo que yo causaba esa confusión en su mente.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas para mayor comodidad de ambos, yo sobre él y el debajo de mí, tal como me gustaba.

Hasta cierto punto me asustaba que no le tuviera desagrado a tener sexo con mi hermano, no es sano pero las ventajas que conseguía aplastaban eso.

Mis labios siguieron por la sedosa piel al vientre y el ombligo, el calor de su cuerpo incrementaba y del mío también, mi mente pensaba en cosas malo y cuando no, la travesura fluía en mi sangre, que maldad más tentadora.

Me miró incrédulo de lo que fuera a hacer porque no me detuve en ese lugar, casi se detenía a decirme que no lo hiciera por vergüenza, muy tarde, me gustaba demasiado hacerlo descontrolarse y haría que gritara mi nombre. Loco por lo que hacía, loco por mi tacto, loco por mis besos, loco por mí…

Tomé su polla ya dura en mi mano y bajé más, la punta tocó la sonrisa en mis labios y mi lengua se aventuró a lamer para después meterla en mi boca, entre gemido y grito fue lo que escuché.

Mi primera mamada nada mal, no fue tan asqueroso pero ni tampoco lo mejor, empezando por la punta y bajando a la base deguste el sabor, era extraño que todo lo de mi hermano me pareciera que supiera bien, mejor para mí, esas manos perdidas que antes no sabían de que aferrarse terminaron en mis cabellos empujándome a ir más profundo, Kaoru debía de estar disfrutándolo tanto que por completo olvidó lo que era el control, al igual que yo, lo metí más en mi garganta lamiendo la base con mi lengua, las manos tiraron de mis cabellos con fuerza y gimió mi nombre.

"¡Hikaru!" Justo lo que quería escuchar.

Podía imaginarme su rostro perdido en el placer y sus ojos cerrados para poder fundirse dentro de este al mismo tiempo que su boca estaría abierta jadeando para cumplir con la demanda de oxígeno que exigía su cuerpo.

Hacía un excelente trabajo seduciéndome con sus gemidos e insistencia por mas, pero un te amo no quedaría de exceso o sobra, que hipócrita querer eso si ni yo mismo podía pronunciarlo, me faltaba el valor para afrontar la posibilidad de que esas palabras no significara nada para el.

El líquido pre seminal empezaba a bajar por mi garganta y llenar mi boca, eso fue pronto, salado muy raro y de consistencia extraña me lo tragaba de a poco y cada vez que hacía eso los músculos de mi boca involuntariamente debían estarle dando un masaje porque tiraba de los mechones a cada ocasión y su espalda se arqueaba, me moví simplemente de arriba a abajo procurando que mi boca envolviera toda la circunferencia, fui lento, todavía no quería que terminara, más simple no podía ser, pero aún no conseguía meterlo todo porque me sentía ahogar, por obvias razones, amablemente le pedí que abriera más las piernas para poder intentarlo, él lo hizo obedientemente. Serían los gemidos de Kaoru, mis acciones, lo que pretendía u otras cosas lo que también me estaba excitando, tenía su sensualidad estar dándole placer a mi hermano, yo estaba duro y mi gemelo a punto de correrse. No vomite o me atragante por suerte, con lentitud fui descendiendo para tenerlo por competo en mi boca y llegar a hasta mi garganta

"¡Quítate!, ¡ah!" Lo escuché decirme e intentar hacer que me retirara.

Que tan rojo se pondría si me lo tragaba todo, o si podría hacerlo, succioné y chupé con fuerza, y con ello él tuvo su orgasmo llenando mi boca con el líquido nacarado y salado mientras gritaba probablemente mi nombre o algo por el estilo que no escuché bien porque yo mismo estaba ocupado intentando terminar todo.

La mayoría del semen bajó por mi garganta, lo tragué de buena manera, un poco llegó a mi boca donde lo deguste con claridad, a cada segundo me excitaba más, pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y se acumulaban a los lados de esto, solo era la incomodidad de haber estado raspando mi garganta pero por culpa de eso mis ojos estaban vidrioso y no podía abrirlos por completo, tanto tiempo había contenido la respiración que jadeaba ligeramente una vez que me separé, lamí mis labios que aún tenían un poco de la esencia de Kaoru en ellos, tal vez lo volvería a hacer, ahora yo estaba duro y necesitado mientras mi hermano parecía cansado y estaba derrumbado sobre la cama intentando recobrar la noción.

Aún no tragaba todo así que metí unos dos dedos en mi boca para recubrirlos con la mezcla de saliva y la semilla de mi hermano, lo hubiera hecho antes si hubiera sabido más detalles al respecto, ver a mi hermano hacerlo por sí mismo era un espectáculo de lo más erótico pero prefiero hacerlo por mí mismo, debería hacerlo mejor de lo que él lo hizo, espero…

Lo miré cuando sacaba los dedos de mi boca, esa expresión decía muchas cosas, que lo tomara, que él lo quería, me daba el permiso, pero seguía teniendo miedo, el mismo miedo del día anterior, no quería que me diera cuenta pero sí noté su inseguridad, que pasaría con nosotros una vez que abandonáramos la seguridad de esta habitación donde detrás de estas cuatro paredes nadie podía oírnos, solo podíamos mantenernos ocultos, porque hasta el día en que sepa que luchara a mi lado por lo nuestro no me atreveré a decir una sola palabra y negaré todo por su propio bien.

La entrada abusada de Kaoru estaba menos tensa pero debía hacer mi trabajo, un dedo a la vez caminó por su interior, eso que me hizo me enseñó lo incómodo que era, tuve mucho cuidado, las paredes apretaron alrededor de mi dedo, no necesitaba que me dijera para entender que no le gustaba lo que hacía, por eso mejor me di prisa para terminar pronto, el segundo siguió, era liso y suave por dentro podía decirse que divertido el explorar pero podía divertirme después, primero quería terminar con lo que a mi hermano no le gustaba, estire y saque mis dedos metiéndolos de nuevo, estaba siendo muy torpe, constantemente se tensaba, yo no debía ser bueno.

No podía esperar a que en sustitución de mis dedos fuera otra cosa lo que sintiera ese lugar tan privado del interior de mi gemelo, Kaoru se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y quiso acercarse a mi rostro para besarme yo me adelanté y lo empujé para que se recostara otra vez, saqué mis dedos creyendo que ya era suficiente. El quería ser quien dominara en nuestro beso, no era tan sumiso como me gustaría, un descuido y giraba las cartas a su favor, froté mi erección con la nueva que tenía mi hermano, la fricción no era tan buena como estar dentro de él pero era suficiente por el momento, mis caderas se movían a un ritmo moderado pues cada fibra de mis nervios estaba sobrecargada con todas las sensaciones que experimentaba a la vez, el cálido aliento de Kaoru que cosquillaba mi boca cada vez que dejaba de besarlo, su piel que acariciaba la mía cuando entraban en contacto, su erección correspondiendo el ritmo de mi cadera para poder disfrutar mas

Podía adivinar pequeñas cosas pero no todo, por ejemplo podía saber que quería que siguiera adelante por la forma en que me tocaban sus manos y lo deseoso de sus labios contra los mío, pero no sabía a qué no llevaría todo esto y como terminaría.

Podría estar bien con entregar solamente nuestros cuerpos, yo tengo que hacer algo para que no sea así, madurar y ser responsable para lidiar con la culpa, todo era mi culpa…

Me posicioné y entré de una sola vez gimiendo dentro de su boca, también gimió dentro de la mía, era muy caliente, muy difícil era esperar y no repetirlo, para controlarme pensé en todo menos ese momento, incluso en problemas de matemáticas. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de mi espalda, todavía me dolían los arañazos que me había hecho, parecía un gato.

No me quejé, a el también le debería doler lo que hacía, por fin se destensó lo sentí reflejando en el alivio de mi espalda y yo comencé a moverme, su cuerpo era más laxo y no le molestaba que comenzara, ya no había lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos y tampoco en los míos, mucho más placer. Le sonreí, no lo había hecho antes, que insensible, estaba tomando lo que más quería sin siquiera agradecerle.

No esperaba el gesto de mi parte se sorprendió abriendo ligeramente los ojos, casi imperceptible pero también me sonrió, atrayéndome con encantos movió sus caderas contra las mías pidiéndome más, ninguno tenía con lo que necesitaba.

Como el sádico o tonto que puedo ser en ocasiones no me controle mucho cuando me moví golpeándolo con un poco de fuerza, no le dolió en lo absoluto porque se movía más rápido que yo, le echaría eso en cara más después cuando quisiera enrojecerlo o hacerlo enojar. Sabía que había un lugar que lo hacía gritar con fuerza y a su espalda arqueare con anormalidad pero difícil saber dónde, movía mis caderas buscándolo, yo mismo gemía, se sentía bien, muy bien, me daban calambres en el estómago y choques eléctricos en la espalda, la demanda física me hacía jadear de cansancio, me quemaba en el calor de nuestra poción y mi hermano gemía queriendo que fuera más profundo, obedeciéndolo empujé especialmente fuerte, su respiración se cortó y sus piernas temblaron, no necesite tocarlo para ver que su semilla salía nuevamente de su polla.

Me incliné y lo besé sin disminuir el ritmo violento, hacíamos un desastre mayor que el de anoche, las palabras te amo cosquillaban en mi lengua cuando se unió a la suya, lo eso, se quedaron enfrascadas en mi boca quemando mi garganta, el calor manchó mi vientre y pecho su grito taladro en mis oídos, gemí junto con el cuándo apretó mi polla, era más fuerte la fricción cuando me moví después de eso hasta ya no soportar el querer terminar para sentir el paraíso y me corrí en su interior como antes, salí para no llenarlo por completo sería muy difícil para el limpiar después de eso, ¿podría ayudarlo?, otra vez esos pensamientos.

No podría dormir de nuevo, aunque me recosté a su lado esperando recuperar el aliento el sueño no alcanzaba ni a tocarme.

"Kaoru" Lo llamé.

Este se tensó cuando me escuchó, le desagradaría el sonido de mi voz o no quería hablar conmigo.

"¿Estas bien?" No me había preocupado por nada, solo lo que yo quería.

Tardó en responderme.

"Si" No me convenció.

"Kaoru" Repetí con suavidad, envolviéndolo en mis brazos "¿Estas bien con esto?" Lo miré a los ojos queriendo que fuera sincero.

El suspiró, con una sonrisa me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te dije que lo estoy" Se sentó haciendo que lo soltara "Además no tienes por qué preguntar eso a estas alturas" ¡Cierto!, pero aun así lo hacía porque me preocupa.

"Kao..." Quería dar mis razones pero me interrumpió.

De pie a un lado de la cama se inclinó sobre esta para besar mis labios

"Más tarde podemos tomar un baño juntos" Otra vez el pervertido de mi hermano con su sonrisa galante

Y esa mirada predadora que podía ser confundida con la mía.

Que le pasaba, cuando menos pienso se llena de seguridad y actúa así, ¿será cosa mía?, otro ejemplo, después de decir eso me acarició el cuello tiernamente como burla porque sabía que yo quería más que eso.

"No sabía que eras un poco pervertido" No soporté el no decírselo me tenía asombrado.

"No lo soy" Negó poniendo cara de puchero, no le gustó lo que le dije.

"Sí lo eres" Una sonrisa maliciosa tiro de mis labios mientras quería besarlo otra vez.

"No lo soy" Negó de nuevo y se alejó para que no juntara mis labios con los de el "Y sí crees eso, retiro mi invitación" No ocultó la sonrisa bromista que tenía, estaba jugando conmigo, donde supo esas cosas.

Broma o no se fue al baño a tomar una ducha y no me permitió entrar... yo también estaba sucio el semen manchaba mis muslos, Kaoru era un acaparador por no dejarme entrar...

Alguien tocó a la puerta y me paralice en medio de la habitación, aunque la cerré con llave me llevé un susto.

"Jóvenes amos" Eran nuestras sirvientas hablando al unísono.

No debería estar molesto con ellas porque en realidad no interrumpían nada, mi hermano se estaba duchando y yo pues... nada..., miré las sabanas sobre la cama, maldición como explico eso.

"Jóvenes amos es tarde"

¡Peor aún hay escuela!

"Kaoru" Lo apremié tocando a la puerta del baño.

"¡No molestes!" Me gritó desde el otro lado aunque sonaba raro, tenía lago en la voz.

"¡Solo apúrate!" No me contestó.

"Joven Hikaru, Joven Kaoru, traemos un uniforme limpio" Las sirvientas seguían molestando y no se irían hasta que saliera.

Suspiré, hice bola todas las sabanas y las puse a un lado de la cama en forma de que no pudieran ver nada y busque mi ropa interior de entre todas las demás prendas, no sin antes limpiarme a mí mismo

¿La llave?... no era mi día, tuve que arrastrarme por el suelo debajo de la cama para alcanzarla, por más que limpiara había polvo y pelusas en ese lugar, estornude y me golpe en la cabeza, aún me quejaba cuando les abrí.

Me asomé un poco entreabriendo la puerta con cuidado no quería que vieran mucho hacia el interior, ahí estaban de pie cada una con un conjunto de ropa limpia en sus brazos para cada quien.

Como si nada les sonreí con mi atractivo, aunque eran pequeñas ambas se sonrojaron cuando me vieron sin camisa. Tome el par de ropa y las despedí, casi creo que vi a una sangrar de la nariz, ¡nha!, son demasiado pequeñas para ser tan mal pensadas como esas clientas.

...

(Las gemelas)

"¿Tú viste...?" Dijo una paralizada todavía con los brazos en el aire.

"Sí, sí vi" Dijo la otra hablando con lentitud y asintiendo de la misma forma.

"¿Estaba casi desnudo...?"

"Si, lo estaba"

"Había ropa en el suelo" Tenía ojos ágiles, Hikaru se olvidó de recogerla

"Si" Le confirmó.

"Escucho agua cayendo, el otro debe estar tomando una ducha" Su expresión era igual de monótona.

"Si"

"¿Estoy sangrando de la nariz otra vez?" Le preguntó a su hermana.

"Si" Por fin giro a verla "¿Yo también?" La hermana asintió.

Sus hemorragias nasales no cesaban desde el día anterior.

"Me pasas un pañuelo por favor" Le pidió una a la otra y está claro que se lo dio sacando un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo.

...

Kaoru tardó horas dentro y después fue el turno de Hikaru.

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tomate cuando el mayor ya no lo veía y el observo el desastre en la habitación.

¿Cómo explicar eso?, se empezaba a poner tan nervioso, nadie se podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuera lo que pasó, le preocupaba más su relación o lo que fuera que tuviera con su hermano, que en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar ¿qué pensarían los demás?, y si los separaban, y si sus padres se avergonzaban de ellos, tener unos hijos enfermos que se aman el uno al otro, si el Host se enteraba, ¿qué pensarían ellos?, no, no, no, todo se complicó en menos de un segundo, ¿por qué se volvía tan difícil?, si primero era difícil poder tener a su hermano a base de su trampa, porque si aunque Hikaru solo lo quisiera para divertirse un rato como un juego lo permitiría y ahora era más difícil porque todos los demás se oponían y lo poco que consiguió se convirtió en nada a comparación con lo otro, estaba cansado de pensar, él era siempre quien pensaba, encontrar una solución, ¿por qué nadie oía sus ruegos y lo ayudaba?

Tocaron a la puerta.

"Jóvenes amos, como no han salido nos mandaron a traerles el desayuno" Se excusaron dos vocecitas casi idénticas por la molestia.

"¡Maldición!" Casi gritó en voz alta. "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?" Era lo peor, aún más problemas y si fingía que estaba enfermo, no esa era una idea muy estúpida.

"¿Amo Kaoru?" Preguntaron desde el otro lado.

Lo habían escuchado, que debía hacer.

"Mmm... sí, ya voy" A esconder toda la ropa en el suelo y vestirse.

Cuando abrió la puerta solo asomó la cabeza y vio a las sirvientas sosteniendo cada una, una bandeja de plata con los platillos del desayuno preparado sobre estas, jugo, fruta picada, un postre de repostería francesa y unas crepas con algo rojo encima que parecía ser mermelada de frutos rojos junto con crema batida, se veía demasiado delicioso para rechazarlo.

"No tenemos hambre, comeremos algo en el colegio" Y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

"Podemos llevarnos la ropa para lavarla" Lo paralizó lo que dijeron aunque no veía sus sonrisas maliciosas.

No supo que responder.

"También tenemos que cambiar las sabanas de la cama nos permite entrar" Fue solo una la que hablo y en el rostro de Kaoru fue desapareciendo el color.

"Joven" Insistieron.

Sus caritas de demonio relucían en la maldad.

"¿Que voy hacer'" La voz de Kaoru se rompió recargándose en la puerta mirando a la cama y después a las ventanas.

Las gemelas escucharon el ruido, por alguna razón pensaron que estaba sentado en el suelo recargado a la puerta, se miraron una a la otra y algo de compasión relucía en los ojos de las dos, tal vez fueron muy lejos con la inocente broma, pero de quien lo habían aprendido, suspiraron, confesaron su verdadera razón de estar ahí

"Podemos ayudar" Dijo una con voz más animada.

"En lo que se necesite" Dijo la otra

De que hablaban las dos, Kaoru curioso abrió la puerta

"Podemos lavar la ropa" Decían ambas al mismo tiempo "No diremos nada..." Intercambiaron miradas "Pero a cambio queremos unos vestidos de la señora"

Lo que toda jovencita (Normal) desea, un conjunto de la mejor ropa de diseñador, la más fina y costosa, no ayudarían si nada a cambio, podían tener buen corazón pero también arriesgaban su trabajo, cobraban por el riesgo

Kaoru levantó una ceja.

"¿De qué están hablando?"

"De que nosotras podemos limpiar su desastre..."

"Pero nuestro silencio tiene precio y queremos unos cuantos vestidos de los diseños de nuestra señora" Para que adentrar en detalles con un hombre que no entendería de moda.

"Esperen ustedes..." ¿Sabían algo?, o que insinuaban, esa posibilidad lo aterraba.

"¡Nos encargaremos!" Exclamaron las dos y entraron sin permiso para limpiar y ordenar todo con mucha eficiencia.

Las bandejas de comida desaparecieron, donde las habrían dejado, Kaoru solo se les quedo mirando con la boca abierta sin entender que pasaba mientras ellas se llevaban la ropa y sabanas que escondió.

"Primero unos vestidos, después quizás unas zapatillas..." Le decía una a la otra mientras limpiaba.

"Y faldas también, unos collares estarían bien" Respondía la otra

"Esperen..." Kaoru quería detenerlas

"¿Qué es esto blanco?" Preguntó una mirando a las sabanas "No importa, quitamanchas y algunos limpiadores quitan todo" Las hizo bola y las cargó.

El pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello, no podía hacer nada paralizado por la vergüenza.

"No olvide nuestro trato" Le dijeron casi saliendo por la puerta con todo lo que se llevarían a la lavandería.

"¿Que pasó aquí?" Se preguntó en voz alta Kaoru, su hermano apenas salía de la ducha secándose el cabello aún húmedo con una toalla.

"¿Limpiaste todo esto?" Miraba al lugar de rincón a rincón.

"Ah... si..." Divagó mientras lo decía

Los esperaba una sorpresa al llegar a la escuela, no solo suya sino para todo el club.

CONTINUA…


	7. Rosa y Azul

_Kaoru_

Mi opinión de Haruhi no puede ser otra más que la de mi total aprobación, ella no es mala, su carácter en ocasiones puede ser impulsivo _'algo a lo que estoy muy acostumbrado' _refiriéndome a una personita en particular, pero muy franca con su opinión, es algo que tengo que admirar de ella aunque eso le causa problemas, ella no se da cuenta es despistada, ¡mucho!, pero yo si me percato, probablemente por lo observador que soy. Se está adaptando, no estoy tan seguro de como toma todo esto, pero la cara que pone en ocasiones dice mucho al respecto, para ella debe ser difícil soportar la personalidad de nuestro Tono pero le divierte y lo quiere igual que nosotros, está encontrando todas las cosas buenas que los demás vemos en él. No puedo predecir el futuro ni ser adivino pero definitivamente veo que estamos caminando por un sendero problemáticos, la tensión aun no empieza, aunque noto que si está comenzando con mi hermano Hikaru.

Nuestro mundo es tan cerrado que no dudo que se confunda con lo que siente hacia nuestra amiga, siempre pensé que lo mismo pasaba respecto conmigo desde que comenzamos nuestro raro juego, es triste, pero es la verdad, las constantes confusiones que padece mi hermano no son otras que las que un adolescente normal debe pasar, quiero que madure, aprenda, pueda distinguir una cosa de otra y así tomar una decisión, la más lógica, la más correcta, la mejor, pero que pasará conmigo si él decide ya no estar junto a mí, por desgracia ese día sentiré que una parte de mí es arrebatada, aunque como árbol sin sus ramas necesitare ir creciendo y reponerme cuando esa primavera llegue.

Tengo algo en mente, pero por más que planeé y calcule fríamente todo, los resultados son impredecibles, me deseo la mejor de las suertes...

Por ahora antes de que comience lo más grande Hikaru y yo estamos pensando en cómo convencer a Haruhi de permitirnos visitarla a su casa.

...

"El mío es el azul recuerdas" Dijo Kaoru a su gemelo.

"Y el mío, el rosa" El otro tomó la botella con el líquido del color antes mencionado.

Hacía años que dejaron de pintarse el cabello, fue al mismo tiempo que también dejaron de usar los vestidos que confeccionaba su madre.

"¿Crees que esto funcione?" Preguntó el menor dándole un último vistazo a la botella con el tinte azul.

"Claro" Respondió Hikaru con toda seguridad "Los terminaremos molestando a todos, tanto que nos ofrecerán cualquier cosa para que hagamos las pases o podemos comprar ese muñeco raro vudú y usarlo frente a Haruhi, como es ella seguro nos detendrá a cualquier costo" Una risita malévola y divertida escapaba de sus labios.

Kaoru suspiró sin que lo escuchara su hermano, era buen plan, pero debían fingir estar enojados el uno al otro mientras lo ejecutaban. Eso significaba no hablarse, no mirarse, estar en lugares distintos, discutir, todas las cosas que no le gustaban, pero al final valdría la pena.

Nuestra relación fraternal ya no es como lo que era, si bien antes en la escuela actuábamos con nuestras relaciones incestuosas ahora teníamos que actuar para pretender ser unos hermanos normales. En el club y durante las clases todo era tranquilo, nos tomábamos de la mano seguíamos pensando en que bromas podíamos hacerles a los demás, jugábamos videojuegos juntos y lo demás que normalmente hacíamos, pero en casa..., no éramos novios ni nada eso, aunque la palabra me erice los cabellos de la nuca sería más correcto decir amantes y tal como era el significado de esa palabra no teníamos ninguna obligación con el otro o responsabilidad, aunque... la actitud de Hikaru está cambiando un poco es más cariñoso conmigo.

Hikaru llegó por detrás sosteniéndolo de las caderas con delicadeza. Hacía círculos con los pulgares aunque por sobre la ropa no fuera muy efectivo, tenía una sonrisa suave cuando apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro.

"El azul es tan lindo como el rosa" El mayor lo dijo seductoramente cerrando un momento los ojos para disfrutar a su hermano entre sus manos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

"No podrás decir esas cosas mañana" Le recordó Kaoru sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"Si pero aún no es mañana, así que puedo decir todo lo que yo quiera hasta entonces"

"Eres un aprovechado" Una sonrisa traviesa surgió de los labios del menor.

Aun podían bromear entre ellos

Hikaru besó la mejilla de Kaoru, este abrió los ojos ligeramente y después se relajó.

Es difícil aceptar que todo esto esté tan bien, es normal que me provoque inquietud, no hay una sola piedrecilla en nuestro camino.

Yo fui el primero en querer besarlo, girando la cabeza para que nuestros labios se conectaran. Cada vez que nos separábamos lo extrañaba demasiado, su olor, su sabor, todo de él. No tuve deseos de terminar con eso que tanto disfrutaba, por el contrario lo profundicé, con mi lengua en su cálida boca, me iba haciendo bueno en esto pero antes de que cualquier cosa pervertida pasara entre nosotros…

"Puedo ayudarte a aplicar el tiente" Le ofrecí.

"No me gusta como huele esa cosa" Un lado de sus labios se curvó en el disgusto.

"Ni a mí" Si tenía suerte dejaría de apestar en uno o dos días.

Tardaría de cuarenta minutos a una hora en que el color se fijara, mientras...

"Hikaru" Susurró con suavidad contra los labios en un toque leve. Su voz tenía un toque distintivo más dulce que la de su hermano que deleitaba los oídos del otro cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre "Esta mañana cuando Haruhi nos pudo distinguir..." No dejó que el menor terminara.

"No quiero escuchar eso" El escaso milímetro entre sus labios desapareció.

El mayor unió sus bocas para que su hermano no insistiera, moviendo los labios tuvo la correspondencia de los otros.

Kaoru estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Hikaru con las piernas abiertas de manera sugerente, mientras el otro estaba sentado en la cama recargando su peso en los brazos contra la misma en un ligero ángulo hacia atrás que también ayudaba a su hermano a apoyarse contra su pecho. Los dos se besaban con la calma que no muy normalmente tenían.

Como me gusta que nuestra unión carnal vaya un poco más allá que eso _'aunque Hikaru no pretenda eso'_, esta es la forma en que más puedo acercarme a lo que quiero, con estos suaves labios acariciando los míos y ese cariño que me trasmiten con el afecto que siempre nos hemos tenido, somos hermanos nos queremos y nos cuidamos.

Ambos acordamos esto, debí ser más listo para poner condiciones en ese contrato, pero no puedo hacer mucho realmente.

La mano de Hikaru se deslizó a mi entrepierna mientras nos besábamos. Odio ser la voz de la razón, bueno no siempre, en ocasiones como esta sí.

"Detente" Le pedí separando nuestras bocas y deteniendo las caricias de nuestro labios "En este momento no, o tengo que recordarte que solo estamos esperando a que el tiempo termine" No quería ensuciar nada con color rosa o azul.

El hizo un puchero con su boca, con ojos tristes de cachorro, lástima que en mí no funciona.

"Pero entonces cuando, no te podré disfrutar todo mañana" Una sonrisa maliciosa tiró de las comisuras de mis labios.

"¿Me disfrutas?" Insinué.

También estoy siendo un estudiante avanzado en lo que se trata del uso de la seducción, no son engaños pero consigo atraerte.

Mi mano se acercó a su rostro tocando la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y luego paso por la barbilla con sutiles carisias, dirigiendo su mentón hacia donde yo quería.

Los ojos de Hikaru brillaban y el color de rosa cubrió sus mejillas convirtiéndose lentamente en un rojo, sus labios sin quererlo se abrieron un poco, parecía querer decir algo, pero su cerebro en realidad no pensaba en nada.

"No..." Tartamudeo "No es eso"

"Pero tú lo dijiste" La sonrisa de Kaoru también tenía travesura en ella. Hikaru estaba embelesado dentro de los ojos de su hermano que se llenaban de agudeza e inteligencia, mientras su mente se distraía en el otro acercó su barbilla hacia esa sonrisa maliciosa.

"Tú dijiste que me disfrutabas" Susurró Kaoru.

Hikaru tragó saliva, sus cejas bajaron convirtiendo su semblante en uno con un valor que dejó algo sorprendido a Kaoru.

"¿Y qué si fue así?"

El menor sonrió complacido con dulzura que hizo sonrojar al mayor

"Nada" Su tono insinuaba algo "No pasa nada"

"Kaoru" Le molestaba que su hermano no intentara por lo menos encubrir esa sonrisa, en realidad no era que le molestase si no que le inquietaba.

"Si, Hikaru" Con tono suave y servicial habló al aludido.

Sus manos habían enredado al cuello por detrás, sujetándose de la nuca. A Hikaru le estaba gustando demasiado la sonrisa astuta de su hermano, pero sabía a donde se dirigía todo eso.

"No hables así" Le pidió.

"¿Hablar cómo?"

"No finjas inocencia a mí no me puedes engañar"

"Tienes razón Hikaru, no te puedo engañar" Ahí estaba de nuevo hablando de esa forma.

"Desde cuando tengo razón"

"Desde que yo decidí que tenías razón"

Kaoru no le dio tiempo de decir alguna cosa más, los labios que sabían cómo callarlo usaban ese truco, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que saber tan bien?, probó de esa boca succionando esos delicados labios, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan suaves?, ni el satín o la seda podían darle la misma sensación que tenía al rozar los de su gemelo en besos hambrientos o cuidadosos, ese beso fue profundizándose y la suavidad no se perdía, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan adictivos? era imaginación suya o le gustaría besarlo por siempre, la lengua acariciaba el paladar del hermano menor, ¿por qué no sentía ningún arrepentimiento?, la necesidad de más se hizo presente, no resistió más, sus manos comenzaron a querer deshacerse de la ropa, ¿por qué lo quería tanto?, no era necesario responder la última, quien puede contestar al por qué se ama.

Hay miles de escritos y cientos de poetas pero ni aunque todos ellos se pusiera a discutir llegaría a un acuerdo.

"Deja" Kaoru propinó un golpecito a las manos de Hikaru para que se detuviera de estar quitándole la ropa. "¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"Estas siendo aburrido" Hikaru lo miró con expresión de fastidio.

"Lo que pasa es que tú no eres paciente"

El mayor hizo una mueca de molestia y el menor volvió a sonreír, este último miró a un reloj antiguo colgado a en la pared para saber la hora, nueve con siete minutos, aún era temprano pero no importaba. Poniéndose de pie llevó a Hikaru consigo tomado de la mano al cuarto de baño.

"Listo, ya es hora, podemos lavarnos el cabello"

...

Después de primero enjuagarse la cabeza y deshacerse de la ropa, el cuarto de baño se había llenado de vapor que cubría las paredes, espejos, el techo y todo dentro de esa habitación, el agua templada caía sobre sus cabezas sin prestarle atención alguna, ambos tomaban un baño no precisamente para limpiar sus cuerpos...

Me estoy acostumbrando, ya no duele en absoluto la intromisión hacia mi cuerpo, por el contrario comienzo a querer que vaya más profundo, más rápido, quiero toda su pasión, todo lo que pueda darme lo acepto y pido más, eso es malo ¿no?, el no conseguir saciar esa necesidad.

Con ambas manos sobre la fría pared mis jadeos dejaban la marca de vapor sobre los mosaicos de material fino, casi relucía mi imagen sobre la superficie satinada que era la de mi pleno disfrute animal hacia los abusos tan placenteros que recibía y mis gemidos resonaban en las paredes escuchándose más fuertes por culpa del eco, Hikaru tenía sujeta mi cadera para no perder equilibro y que resbalara por culpa de las gotas de agua que cubrían nuestros cuerpos, pero aun así mis manos se resbalaban de la pared a causa de cada embestida que me sacudía por completo, su cadera reuniéndose con la mía desde atrás en un ritmo rápido y yo moviendo la propia para incrementar esa velocidad.

Mi hermano era muy bueno, la mayoría de las veces conseguía dar contra un lugar dentro de mí que hacia mis piernas temblar y a mis pulmones quedar sin aire, propagando el gozo por cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo, un ejemplo; en ese momento en que mi mente estaba distraída lo encontró, yo grite sintiéndome tan cerca de un orgasmo con ese golpe, mis uñas rasparon contra la superficie a la que me sostenía, mis dedos dolían y poco me importó pidiendo mentalmente que se repitiera cientos de veces.

Besó mi cuello sin detenerse, detalles como ese me gustaban, sentía sus dientes contra mi piel manteniendo el control para no morderme, una sonrisa casi se formaba en mis labios, pero otra vez dio con ese lugar, gemí su nombre sonora y acaloradamente en el éxtasis, el ruido del agua no era suficiente para acallar los sonidos que escapaban de mi garganta.

Sus toques me quemaban más que el agua hirviente y sus besos eran tan placenteros como el contacto con las mejores telas, su aroma era mejor que cualquier perfume que impregnara mi piel.

Teníamos un rato en ese lugar y el agua se hacía fría, giré la cabeza para pedirle que se diera prisa, esos ojos me veían con lujuria y la lascivia con que yo debía verlo de igual forma, con el cabello mojado no podía evitar pensar en aire salvaje que tenía y los ojos agudos de color miel como los de una fiera, las palabras que pensé le llegaron sin que profiriera sonido mi boca además de los jadeos entrecortados y unos cuantos gemidos bajos.

Quería besar mis labios pero esa posición no era la más cómoda para hacerlo, por ello en vez de eso besó mis hombros y detrás del cuello junto con la nuca, maullidos abandonaban mi boca y otros tantos la de Hikaru, pagando su pecho a mi espalda las gotas se deslizaban por nuestra piel y nuestro cabello pero el agua no era impedimento para que sintiera su calor contra el mío y anhelara que más superficie estuviera en contacto.

Su constante vaivén fue saliéndose de ritmo, el indicador del fin de nuestro encuentro y otra oportunidad que dejó escapar para decirle lo mucho que lo quiero.

Llenándome por completo fue profundo en mi interior magullando la piel de mis cadera, como podía sentirse bien intromisión tan tosca, el calor fue creciendo en mi interior pero siguió moviéndose un poco más, yo lo seguí de inmediato arqueando ligeramente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Recargándome contra la fría pared hasta recuperar el aliento esperé un poco, cuando pude respirar con normalidad mi vista dejó de estar nublada y él salió de mí con lentitud, me di vuelta para poder besarlo con el hambre que no se saciaba con facilidad y abrasar ese cuerpo similar al mío pero tan bien formado.

El acariciaba mi cabeza y cabellos azules mientras nos besábamos como si no supiéramos el significado de la palabra mañana, quería que el momento durara para siempre, mi consuelo era que todo esto se estaba dando con más naturalidad y era mejor que el tener nada.

El agua se encargaría de borrar la evidencia de nuestro encuentro en esta ocasión, deslavar la semilla de nuestra dependencia que bajaba por nuestros muslos y olvidar lo que paso en ese lugar, así que por hoy no tendré que robar alguno de esos vestidos que Hikaru tiene reservado para Haruhi y ella nunca usara.

Casi todos los días tenía que hacerme de alguna prenda bonita como pago del servicio de limpieza y todo porque Hikaru no podía pasar un día sin sexo o pedirme hacer algo, además de que no sabía nada al respecto.

...

"Buenos días Haruhi" Saludó el gemelo de cabello rosa, hora de empezar su plan.

Ella lo veía sin estar muy segura de que pensar al igual que todos los demás estudiantes que le hacían compañía dentro de ese salón de clases.

"¿Hikaru?" Preguntó Haruhi.

...

Ya me tocó discutir con todos los del club y con Haruhi, que me pedían que hiciera las paces con mi hermano a lo que negué.

Estaba caminando solo por los pasillos a un lado del edificio y al otro lado estaban los hermosos jardines. Se siente tan extraño que no esté a mi lado sujetando mi mano en este momento, Hikaru debe estar en alguno de los salones dentro del edificio o en la sala de música, de hecho no lo sé, por primera vez no sé dónde está mi hermano.

"¡Oh! Haruhi" Pronuncié a ver a mi amiga a la distancia cruzar el enorme jardín, un punto rosa se distinguió estando a su lado.

Alcanzaba a divisar su sonrisa y lo feliz que se veía mi hermano, no eran alucinaciones el que pensara que algo estaba cambiando en él, nosotros ya no estábamos siendo nosotros y lo sé porque hemos compartido toda una vida juntos con los mismos gustos, yo también disfruto de la compañía de Haruhi, tiene un brillo que te hace sentir bien contigo mismo.

Cada paso que estabas dando en la dirección contraria te estaba arrancando de mi pecho, mis brazos abrazaron mi cuerpo para evitarlo con la desesperación de lo único que estaba a mi alcance.

Crees que no noté tu mirada el día en que ella nos distinguió, la primera persona en ser capaz de diferenciarnos, ¿por qué crees que te pregunté eso ayer? y ¿por qué me quisiste callar?, pero yo aún quiero saber de mis verdaderos sentimientos... por eso camina, pero no tan lejos de mí, para poder alcanzarte.

"¡Kao-chan!" Ese tono dulce me dijo de quien se trataba antes de girar a verlo.

"Hola Honey-sempai" Dejé de estar atontado con cosas que me afligen el alma para dedicarle mi atención.

"¿Kao-chan tiene frío?" Esa expresión inocente y tierna no sé si a veces ocultan una mente perspicaz.

"Tuve un escalofrío" Sonreí falsamente al mismo tiempo que le mentí "No es nada de qué preocuparse" Sabía que notó algo y en realidad estaba respondiendo a su sospecha.

Mi sempai no preguntaría si yo no le decía nada y eso pretendía hacer, quedarme callado.

Honey-sempai giró a mirar a donde yo miraba hacia uno instante y después me miró de regreso, me sonrió para luego marcharse en silencio, no sin antes despedirse con cortesía y también de parte de ese conejo rosado que la mayoría del tiempo lleva consigo.

Volví a quedar solo mientras escuchaba los pasos de la persona que me había hecho compañía por un breve minuto ir disminuyendo hasta no escuchar nada, solo podía oír el sonido de las hojas de los arboles siendo mecidas por el viento y los susurros que cantan estos, una pequeña muestra de lo que es la soledad.

Esos susurros acariciaron mis mejillas y desordenaron mi cabello, mi mirada era tan fría como lo era mi persona, por alguna razón los sentí como un consuelo y al mismo tiempo filtrarse al vacío que cada vez se hacía más grande dentro de mí.

Sonreí sin alegría, una sonrisa dedicada a la ironía, las lágrimas picaban mis ojos pero ninguna bajó por mis mejillas, resistía el llorar y me oponía a la tristeza.

Me gusta Haruhi, pero también me gusta Hikaru, amo a mi hermano, pero precisamente es mi hermano, no necesito pensar mucho para saber que nuestro futuro no es prometedor, en especial si no siente a la misma magnitud lo que yo siento por él, Hikaru ve esto como un juego, uno muy confuso que me frustra. Por el otro lado no creo tener oportunidad con ella, no es que me dé poco crédito, solo que definitivamente no le gusto sino ya me habría dando cuenta y tampoco gusta de los demás, puede que eso cambien con el tiempo, precisamente el tiempo lo dirá, pero en el ahora ¿qué debo hacer?

Solo tengo ese plan reservado.

...

Estaban cansados, después de pasar todo el día arrojándose cosas incluyendo a su sempai rubio con su conejito rosado, los brazos les dolían y también un poco la garganta de tanto que discutieron. La peor parte es que aún no era hora para salir de la escuela, debían de estar dentro de la sala de música con los demás del club pero estos los corrieron y les ordenaron que arreglaran sus diferencias afuera.

"No hay nadie cerca" Susurró Hikaru mirando a los pasillos vacíos con su cuerpo pegado a una pared con cautela asomando únicamente la cabeza por estos.

"Te lo dije, todos están en la biblioteca estudiando para unos exámenes" Como si nada Kaoru salió al pasillo con los puños en la cadera para demostrarle al otro lo que decía.

Hikaru lo miró con la gotita de sudor en sus cabellos rosas y se supone que él era el irresponsable, con un ligero resoplo y encogimiento de hombros también salió hacerle compañía.

"Yo no diría que estén estudiando, están en el chisme ahí adentro de la biblioteca"

"Lo que estén haciendo mejor para nosotros" Kaoru con una sonrisa alegre iluminando su semblante tomó del brazo a su hermano, halándolo mientras los dos retrocedían hasta que su espalda toco la otro pared.

Hikaru se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo que ocurría, su hermano lo miraba con la expresión pícara que siempre usaba para seducirlo, esos ojos que decían la mucho que quería tenerlo y lo poco que era paciente y como si no fuera suficiente relamió sus labios con intención de una provocación más, pero ¿por qué justo en los pasillos?

"Ahora no me vas a pedir que nos detengamos" Con una rodilla entre las piernas de Kaoru presionó sus pechos acercando también su rostro

"No, pero con la condición de que no seas imprudente"

"Está bien..." Hikaru recargó una mano contra la pared a espaldas de Kaoru "Pero tú tampoco lo seas"

Por la forma extraña que Kaoru comenzaba a actuar en ocasiones era difícil predecir como podrías tornarse las cosas.

"Tenme un poco de confianza" La mano de Kaoru levantó con la punta de los dedos la barbilla de su hermano, procurando que no fuera más que un toque sutil para que sintiera la caricia

¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma?, tal vez para llenar el vacío en su interior y que lograba cuando sus manos se entrelazaban o cuando sus labios se reunían o cuando tenía ese cuerpo idéntico encima al suyo y conseguían ser uno, o podía ser por ese amargo sentimiento de celos quemando la baca del estómago por culpa de la imagen del rostro sonriendo del mayor que vio hacia muy poco y que aún permanecía fresco en su mente, también estaba la posibilidad de que había descubierto algo de manera involuntaria de lo que aún era desconocedor y se dijo inconscientemente aprovechar cada segundo como el ultimo y de la mejor forma.

Hikaru no esperó ni el tiempo que dura un parpadeo para que sus bocas se juntaran en un vehemente beso.

El entusiasmo de sus lenguas quedaba corto a lo que exigían del otro y de sí mismos, como si nunca fuera suficiente o tuviera fin, inclinaron la cabeza a lados opuestos para mejorar el ángulo y profundizar, pero extrañamente el beso iba haciéndose más calmado en vez de hambriento, moviendo los labios en toques atentos y tiernos, con esa consideración y sentimiento de cariño, ya había dicho que también era similar a los pétalos de flor, pero siempre que se besaban era mejor que todo aquello o eso les parecía.

Como todas las veces que se entretenían con cavidad ajena de su gemelo y las caricias, perdieron la noción del tiempo. El teléfono celular de Hikaru sonó molestando con el tono reservado para Tamaki, lo ignoraron, otro rato pasó y volvió a sonar pero con un tono distinto, lo ignoraron de igual forma pero el sonido era tan latoso que arruinó el momento y Kaoru le pidió a Hikaru que contestara de una buena vez

"Colgaron" Cuando ya había metido su mano al bolsillo dejo de sonar "Ves, te molestas por nada" Abrió la tapa para saber de quien se trataba de una vez.

"¿Y quién era?" Preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad.

"Haruhi" Una sonrisa alegre se extendió por el rostro del mayor "Deja le regreso la llamada para saber qué es lo que quiere"

Me dolió, en verdad me lastimó escuchar lo que dijo, no se dio cuenta del daño que pueden hacerme sus palabras, lo dijo sin pensar ni con malas intenciones pero aun así... una tristeza oscurecía mi pecho llenándolo de un frió dolor y hacia ese vacío que acaba de llenar aparecer nuevamente...

No le di oportunidad de marcar un solo número de su teléfono, tomé este, lo metí en mi bolsillo y me llevé a mi hermano tomado del brazo para un lugar al que yo mismo no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos.

La escuela era muy grande y podíamos desorientarnos con facilidad pero no iba a un lagar en específico.

Me seguía en silencio ni siquiera me pidió el teléfono de regreso una suposición errada que hice, y se dejaba llevar, ¿Por qué?, después de caminar en ese silencio por no más de dos minutos vi una puerta y ambos entramos.

"Kaoru" Su voz era suave y preocupada.

Yo lo ignoré clavando mi vista al suelo mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería y muy levemente podía registrar los ojos de mi hermano fijos en mi espalda. Entramos a un lugar sin casi nada, con unos cuantos sillones mullidos, escritorios y sillas, un almacén que estaba en condiciones impecables como para que fuera uno realmente, limpio sin polvo a la vista y una iluminación excelente por el sol que entraba a través de las ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes y además muy ordenado el sitio.

Escuché los pasos de mi hermano al acercarse a mí y después sentí su mano sujetando mi hombro con sutileza.

"¿Pasa algo?" Debía estar muy preocupado por eso no dijo nada todo el camino.

"Solo quería tener privacidad" Parte mentira.

Usando una máscara le sonreí fingiendo contento y un poco de encanto seductor, bueno... a empezar con lo que fui ahí en un principio.

No estaba de humor, pero también estaba muy deseoso, la tristeza era grande oprimiendo mi pecho, pero el sentimiento de que Hikaru me pertenecía también, me sentía celoso y también sentía un enorme amor por él.

Terminé de girar mi cuerpo y unir mi boca con la suya en un acto desesperado al mismo tiempo que mis brazos se aferraban al cuello para mantenerlo conmigo.

Yo pedía de sus labios con desenfreno sin importarme que los míos dolieran y también mordiera los suyos, ¿por qué no decía nada?, actuaba raro, es imposible que no se diera cuenta, ¿por qué me dejaba hacerlo?, cerré los ojos y me fundo probando el sabor de la cavidad, memorizando cada detalle, recorriendo cada rincón y maullando a cada mordida, el oxígeno en mis pulmones no era suficiente para mantenerme durante más tiempo sin respirar.

"No me haz... dado mi turno" Dije jadeando separándome solo para decirlo.

Era mi turno de tener a mi hermano, no es justo que él se quede con toda la diversión, pero la verdad es que es un deseo egoísta de por lo menos poseerlo una sola vez, recalcando mis intenciones mi rodilla acaricio su entrepierna.

No dijo nada, era un no o era un sí, o ¿no quería decirme que no?, así de simple, me aprovecho de su silencio mientras nos besábamos para guiarnos a un sillón lo suficientemente grande para caber una persona recostada, pero en el último momento él fue quien me empujó para caer de espaldas.

Era un no, no le pediría eso de nuevo, era humillante hacerlo el suplicar, pero mis ojos debían estarlo haciendo porque vi en los suyos debatirse para encontrar una solución.

"¿Y bien?" Con tono y sonrisa bromista lo apresuré a que se diera prisa, no me importaba ya, solo quería llenar ese vacío lo más rápido posible.

No dijo nada, su silencio empezaba a inquietarme, en que tanto pensaba.

"Yo te cabalgo"

¿Qué dijo?... mis ojos se abrieron con asombro, al mismo tiempo que lo veía como se quitaba la corbata, seguida de la chaqueta del uniforme azul y la camiseta para dejar ver ese pulido pecho blanco, lo hacía con prisa y no me dejó admirarlo por mucho tiempo para cuando comenzó a quitarse en pantalón negro y los zapatos.

Pero... escuché bien lo que había dicho... por si las dudas yo también me quité la corbata.

"No te desvistas será rápido" Detuvo a mis manos cuando comenzaron a desabrochar el primer botón.

"¿Rápido?"

"Ya es tarde, los demás se deben estar preguntando donde estamos" Eso significa saltearse todo el romance.

Como se supone que quiera hacer desparecer el vacío en el que se sumerge mi persona, si entro en una relación igualmente carente de significado.

Ya estaba totalmente desnudo cuando se sentó sobre mi regazo y me empujó para que mi espalda hiciera contacto con la tela roja del sillón debajo de mí, aunque insistía en estar sentado.

Desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón bajando la prenda junto con la ropa interior solo para dejar libre mi erección.

Vi su rostro y sus ojos, estaba sonrojado pero tenía una expresión seria en sus facciones, quiero saber en qué piensa, que siente cada vez que tenemos sexo, que significo yo para él.

...

Después de indicarle a Hikaru como preparase a sí mismo, porque raramente no me dejó tocarlo para hacerlo yo, su entrada se posicionaba sobre la punta de mi hombría.

Solo pude atribuir el que no me permitiera ayudarlo a causa de su vergüenza, el sonrojo y la cara de pocos amigos que tiene me revelan muchas cosas de las que quiero saber pero no todo.

"Ve-ve lento" Le pedí

No sé cómo de otra forma pedírselo para que entienda que debe ir con calma si no quiere lastimarse, que quiera mi ayuda o no me importa poco, lo guié con mis manos en sus caderas cuando comenzó a bajar.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos con solo tener la cabeza dentro, debe estarle costando mucho asimilar la sensación, sus dientes se apretaban y su espalda parecía una tabla de lo tenso de su cuerpo, estando así no podría hacer gran progreso.

Con una sonrisa amable para infundirle confianza además de ser una autentica llena de cariño y amor que le tengo, levante una mano para acariciar el rostro.

Bajó más sus caderas y lo escuché quejarse, yo también acallé unos sonidos, es muy caliente y estrecho, muy diferente, pero es mi primera vez, realmente estoy feliz.

"Tranquilo" Le pedí como madre hablándole a un niño asustado. Me miró con un cierto disgusto eh ignorando mi consejo terminó de descender. Los dos gemimos, ¡después de esto juro que le voy a dar clase de cómo no ser un idiota!, demasiado tenso demasiado estrecho, era demasiado de todo.

Lágrimas de dolor se formaban en sus ojos, un verdadero idiota, es el mismo dolor que yo sentí la primera vez, pero a diferencia de mí se tranquilizó tomando respiraciones y limpió el líquido de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, es fuerte, él es quien supera las cosas yo soy quien me quedo atrás.

Me moví muy poco él se quejó a consecuencia.

"Hikaru necesitas empezar a moverte"

"¡Lo sé!" Se quejó algo enfadado. "Solo... solo dame tiempo..."

No me canso de herir ese orgullo, _'como si fuera a admitir que le duele' _pensé con sarcasmo. Hice algo en mi favor.

Tomé su virilidad dura en mi mano para comenzar a masturbarlo y que se olvidara de lo demás, si conmigo funcionaba con él también debía.

Jadeó sacando casi todo el aire de sus pulmones, fue lindo ver la expresión de placer en su rostro, sonreí e incremente el ritmo de mi mano, no tardó en comenzar a gemir y como efecto mover su cadera para seguir el ritmo de mi mano.

_'Te amo'_ Esa palabras cosquillaron en mi boca, pero no podía pronunciarlas, a cambio las dejaría grabadas sobre esa piel de porcelana con mis caricias y mi entrega, con la pasión desbordante que lo amaría por mí.

Moví las caderas, el aceleró levantándose pocos centímetros para dejarse caer con prudente cuidado y repetir lo mismo muchas veces. Cuando lo escuché gritar supe que esto terminaría pronto si golpeaba a ese lugar unas veces más.

"¿Ya no duele?" Le pregunté riéndome un poco y soltando su miembro para poner mis manos en su cadera y levantarlo más alto.

Se quedó callado.

"¿Estás molesto?" Por qué hice una pregunta estúpida y tan evidente.

"¡No!" Se apresuró a negar, parecía no mentir.

"Entonces ¿por qué no me hablas?" Yo era el que sonaba lastimado, me costaba conseguir que respondiera a lo que decía.

"Porque..." Desvió la mirada a un lado "Es vergonzoso... ¡Ah!" Con la primera letra de la palabra y yo fui quien me moleste envistiéndolo.

¡Vergonzoso! y todas las veces que me folló no eran vergonzosas, tonto, egoísta, ¡hermano idiota que tengo!

Su cadera se reunía con la mía cada vez más rápido y más gemidos se escapaban de su garganta, quería llegarlo a hacerlo ver lo vergonzoso que puede ser que ese placer tan grande que se sentía entando en mi lugar podía hacerte gritar sin que lo quisiera, lo vergonzoso de estar repentinamente pidiendo porque el disfrute sea más grande, lo vergonzoso de las expresiones y sonidos que puedes hacer.

"¡Kaoru!, ¡ah!" Gimió con voz chillona.

"Qué lindo te escuchas" Y yo me burlé.

Soy más sutil en las formas en que puedo vengarme o conseguir lo que quiero pero esta es la excepción, muy directamente le dejé en claro una parte de mi enojo y del reproche que debería estar dándole sin palabras.

Con lo que dije se sonrojó, el color incluso llegó a sus orejas, como no reírme un poco más. Por esos ojos entrecerrados me dedicaba su enfado.

"Pero si yo solo te alago" Mi tono de sarcasmo era grande y lo hizo enfadar más.

Movió sus caderas rápido, bajando y subiendo en un incremento de velocidad, se tragaba los quejidos de dolor y placer entremezclado de los que solo escuchaba lo más superficial, gotas de sudor se formaban sobre su piel y también tuve que morder mi propia lengua y los labios para no gemir. Bastante predecible, sabía que empezaría a moverse más rápido si lo molestaba, la sonrisa satisfecha se pintó en mi rostro. El hermano impulsivo que tanto quiero.

Que empezara a dejarse escuchar era señal de que estaba a su límite, también tenía que darme prisa, pero recordé algo si se venía mancharía toda mi ropa, todo por querer dejarme vestido, tomé su virilidad nuevamente y lo ayudé a terminar.

Cuando gritó y pronunció mi nombre dentro del éxtasis de nuestro amor incestuoso yo le seguí no muy después, el espeso líquido blanco manchaba mi mano y yo llenaba su interior, no pensé en eso primero, se estaría quejando de lo incómodo que es, de echo... no pensé en nada, como vamos a limpiar esto.

Cansado se recostó en mí para descansar unos segundos que se convirtieron en un minuto.

"Hikaru, ¿te gusta Haruhi?" ¿Por qué lo pregunté...? No lo sé ni era el momento ni la forma en que debía hacerlo, yo tenía mis sospechas pero quería confirmarlas, no, me equivocaba al plantarlo de esa forma, yo ya lo sabía pero quería escucharlo de su boca... No me respondió.

La sonrisa que mis labios formaron en los momentos de placer que compartimos ahora eran una línea inexpresiva, ¿por qué llorar?, era infantil que lo hiciera, era la verdad, lo que correcto era aceptarla, yo lo amaba y seguiría siendo mi hermano.

Quedamos envueltos en un silencio incomodo...

CONTINUA…


	8. Solos

"Nos alegramos tanto que después de esa pelea se vuelvan a llevar tan bien" Dijo una de las damas presentes a la que prestaban sus servicios del Host Club.

"Nosotros también" Dijeron los gemelos uniendo sus voces, al mismo tiempo que juntaban ambas manos con dedos entrelazados y apegaban las tersas mejillas rozando intencionalmente los rostros, sintiendo el calor ajeno de quien más querían tener entre brazos o entre mano mientras mostraban una radiante sonrisa ensayada en sus rostros. Ya habían vuelto a su color de cabello normal, ese naranja que aunque también era poco usual los representaba tanto. Ellos mismos se alegraban sin necesidad de que los demás compartieran dicha alegría de poder volver a estar tan juntos como siempre lo habían estado y lo estaban "¿Acaso nos extrañaron?" Preguntaron los dos a todas las presentes que eran cinco en total pero antes de que alguna hablara Kaoru interrumpió el intento de las jóvenes.

"Yo sí te extrañé Hikaru" Miró a su hermano con ojos humedecidos y el comienzo de acumulación de falsas lágrimas que en cientos de ocasiones había practicado, apretando más fuerte sus manos entrelazadas continuó hablando "Me sentía tan solo" Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, un eficaz engaño "No hay que pelear así de nuevo"

"Pero yo ya estoy aquí, no tienes que sentirte así, te prometo no pelear de nuevo" Intentaba consolarlo. Tan dramáticos como siempre Hikaru abrazó a su hermano apegándolo a su pecho.

"¡Kyaaa!" Empezaron las presentes a chillas de emoción con corazoncitos rosados saliendo de ellas a montones y un par de estos en lo que antes eran sus ojos.

Aunque las mujeres no lo supieran o cualquier otra persona Kaoru apreciaba cada segundo entre los brazos donde podía disfrutar del agradable aroma de Hikaru a esencias de baño y perfume, además de su propio olor que nadie más tenía y que inhalaba con cada respiración y deleite de los sentido. A regañadientes se forzó a soltarlo más por decisión impuesta que por gusto. El tiempo que pasaban juntos a solas no era suficiente para ellos cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj era desesperante mientras el tiempo avanzaba para poder estar nuevamente en privado. Aun tomaban un poco del que tenían en la escuela, incluso con el riesgo de ser descubiertos. De cierta manera eso daba emoción a las cosas, al momento, la situación, las imprudencias, el descontrol, todo conducido hacia la excitación, visto de forma positiva, además proporcionaba una diversión que constantemente buscaban y no los aburría.

"Como compensación por este tiempo de nuestra ausencia tenemos algo especial" Dijo Kaoru mirando las clientas y alejándose un poco de su gemelo.

"Pero primero deben cerrar los ojos hasta que nosotros les digamos que los abran" Completó Hikaru poniendo esa condición engañosa.

Sin pensarlo ni una vez dijeron que sí emocionadas y cerraron los ojos obedientemente. Eso resultó más fácil de lo que habían creído.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice para después girar a mirar precavidos en todas direcciones, no había nadie, ni siquiera Kyouya estaba cerca supervisando, las ingenuas clientas escogieron un lugar apartado cerca de los árboles que resultaba perfecto para ellos. Una vez que se aseguraron de no haber nadie a los alrededores se miraron una vez más apremiados por el tiempo y se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios, frente aquellas cinco chicas ignorantes de lo que pasaba. Ese mismo rasgo característico de emoción y adrenalina subiendo se sintió en los toques de sus bocas

Kaoru acariciando la mejilla de Hikaru con el pulgar con ello fueron profundizando su beso haciéndose a cada momento más voraz. Lo que hacían tenía la intensidad del peligro incluida, bastante excitante y estimulante. Esos labios se presionaban con fuerza siguiendo sensuales movimientos, aunque aún ninguno había abierto sus bocas.

"¿A...aun no podemos abrir los ojos?" Preguntó con timidez una de las chicas que habían olvidado.

Con esa inocencia que en lo más profundo les provocaba remordimiento pero... era muy profundo y escondido como para sentirlo y experimentar compasión, encubierto por la vehemencia del momento.

"¡A-Aun no!" Kaoru se separó un poco para decir solo aquello mirándolas de reojo para asegurarse de que no tuvieran los ojos abiertos, por suerte era así.

Hikaru no quería que se separara un segundo, tomó la barbilla de su hermano que giraba a mirar a otro lado con su dedo pulgar e índice redirigiéndolo a un nuevo beso donde Kaoru inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. La posición estaba calentando las mejillas del menor siendo dominado por ese nuevo beso que le daba el mayor.

Esto no duró ni pocos segundos aunque el tiempo se hizo lento para ellos mientras disfrutaban de lo más dulce que tenían. Era fácil empezar con las caricias lo difícil era el terminar. Cuando finalizaron su beso con una última caricia de los labios Hikaru cerró los ojos por un breve segundo antes de suspirar con resignación en aquella boca tan amada.

"Ya pueden abrir los ojos" Les dijo a las demás. Había pasado un rato y seguro ya estaban empezando a dudar y ser desconfiadas, no tardarían en mirar por las pequeñas aberturas que harían sus párpados.

"Mmm... que es…" Antes de que preguntaran Kaoru interrumpió.

"Nos disculpamos con todas ustedes pero parece que hemos olvidado lo que teníamos reservado para ustedes" Su tono desanimado le ayudaba a que le creyeran su mentira aunque se debía a razones muy diferentes el descontento.

"Aunque eso no significa que no les podamos regalar algo" Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas idénticas y gestos iguales.

De la nada sacaron una rosa cada uno sosteniéndola muy cerca de sus rostros, una de color anaranjado y otra azul claro, que les entregaron a las chicas, las cuales recibieron la rosa con mucha alegría y rubores encantadores a la vista.

"Mm... ¿Kaoru-san está enfermo?" Inocentemente preguntó la chica a la que le entraba su rosa el aludido.

"No, ¿por qué?" Con la misma inocencia despistada siguió el comentario.

"Es que sus mejillas están tan rojas que parece que tiene fiebre"

Kaoru se avergonzó de lo que dijo y escucho la risa de su hermano a sus espaldas.

"Kaoru siempre se pone así cuando se siente nervioso o..." Para la decepción de las chicas la última parte de la oración fue solo pronunciada por los labios del mayor cerca del oído del menor y no para ser escuchada por los oídos de ellas "…cuando yo lo toco"

"¡Hikaru!" Se quejó el otro "No digas esas cosas, son vergonzosas" Algo que dijo no intencionado pero que conmovió a toda las presentes que casi se derretían dentro de su mundito de caramelo.

Como si realmente le afectara mucho con gran aire dramático, Kaoru se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo y esconderse en sí mismo. Por otro lado las presentes estaban disfrutando todo el espectáculo

"Lo siento Kaoru" Se disculpó con el mismo dramatismo Hikaru, abrazando a su hermano por atrás, con diablura y picardía se acomodó de tal modo que su boca quedara cerca del oído y sus manos sobre el pecho "Te prometo que esta noche te lo compenso"

Como un rayo que atravesaba su columna Kaoru se tensó.

"Es muy lindo"

"Tiene algo diferente"

"Pero le queda bien"

Los gemelos giraron para saber que eran todos esos murmullos a sus espaldas evidentemente no dedicados para ellos.

"Hola Haruhi" La saludaron con cortesía los dos.

Kaoru se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano con la mayor naturalidad que su autocontrol poseía.

Cuando ella estaba cerca no le gustaba tanto tener encima a su hermano, serían un poco los celos que tenía o la culpa de saber que Hikaru le daba importancia a alguien más pero que esa persona se trataba de su amiga y por ello nunca se podría enfadar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar en la sala de música con unas clientas" Preguntó Kaoru con la mayor amabilidad de la bienvenida

"¿Viniste a vernos?" Preguntó Hikaru con malicia.

"¿O viniste buscando a Tamaki?" Kaoru tenía la misma sonrisa que su hermano, no podía negar que hacerles bromas era la mejor parte de ser su amigo.

Con cara de que no le hizo chiste el comentario les respondió

"Solo estaba de camino y los encontré, es mejor atravesar el jardín que rodearlo todo, este lugar es como un campo de Fútbol"

"¿Un campo de Fútbol?, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntaron los gemelos.

"Pues... no sabría cómo explicarlo"

"Vamos Haruhi-san, nosotras también queremos saber" Los gemelos se habían olvidado de la presencia de las demás otra vez.

"Como un lugar enorme cubierto de pasto donde pueden jugar con pelotas y corren hacia todas partes"

"Eso me suena más a un capo de criquet, ¿no crees Kaoru?"

"De echo si, Haruhi no te estarás confundiendo"

"No, definitivamente no me equivoco" Lo dijo más para sí arrastrando la voz, no tenía ningún sentido insistirle a las personas riquillas "Y ni siquiera están cerca"

"En cualquier caso..." Kaoru terminó con el tema anterior "¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?"

"Kyouya me pidió que fuera a recoger una entrega de algo para el club y si lo llevaba quizás reduciría un poco mi deuda, tomándolo como trabajo extra"

"Tal vez se trate de disfraces o atuendos" Kaoru le hablaba a su hermano "Quizás utilería o más flores, nuestro Tono tiene un trauma con estas"

"Y las rosas son sus favoritas" Terminó Hikaru "Si quieres podemos ayudarte a llevarlas" Ofreció a Haruhi

"No, pero muchas gracia, me lo pidieron a mí y si quiero que mi cuenta baje necesito hacerlo sola, mmm... sería algo así como responsabilidad" Trato de darse a explicar.

Kaoru la miró con ojo crítico y luego sonrió. Hikaru permaneció viendo esa sonrisa por un momento, rara vez veía a su hermano sonreír con tanta sinceridad, el color rojo espolvoreo un poco sus mejillas en la zona de los pómulos, ignorando a su amiga su atención estaba sobre esos labios delicados y semblante algo angelical, su hermano era muy lindo cuando sonreía de esa forma, difícil resistirse al encanto que des intencionadamente provocaba.

Terriblemente mal estaba pensar de esa forma, en especial de su hermano pero siempre lo había creído y ahora con más razones que antes no podía dejar de sentirse encantado y atraído hacia esos labios y todo de referente a su gemelo. Lo que creyó que podría tener un final próximo se veía más lejos con el avance de cada día y la puesta de sol.

"¿Hikaru-san también está enfermo?" La voz de una dama lo sacó del enfrascamiento de sus pensamientos.

"¿Están enfermos?" Haruhi puso las palmas de sus mano sobre la frente de ambos sin aviso previo "No parece que lo estén, aunque están algo rojos, deben cuidarse del sol"

El rubor en los dos se hizo más grande pero se persuadieron en calmarse.

"Haruhi se vería tan linda con traje de enfermera" Los gemelos la abrazaron uno por cada lado, en su rostros estaba la ilusión de poder meterla dentó de un cosplay de enfermera.

La asfixiaban con su empalagamiento, ella luchaba por respirar y mantenerse en calma mientras los brazos la rodeaban. A Hikaru se le ocurrió algo mejor con alguien que si se dejaría poner ese traje.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" Como pudo Haruhi se zafó y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía, los dos la vieron alejarse con sonrisa diabólicas en los labios.

"Vuelvo en un segundo" Hikaru también se fue sin darle muchas explicaciones al menor, este con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa lo vio irse.

Toda sonrisa que tenía fue consumida por esa sobra que crecía dentro del vacío en su pecho, oscureciendo también su semblante y ennegreciendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Kaoru-san está bien?" Aunque dijeron el nombre al azar y acertaron, en su rostro se podía ver lo mal que estaba como para que ellas lo notaran.

"Me siento un poco solo" Respondió sin esfuerzo de crear una máscara pero tampoco mentía.

"¡Aahh!..." Todas hicieron ese sonido que las mujeres hacen como si hubieran visto la cosa más linda del mundo.

...

Hikaru se alejó de su hermano y mientras lo hacía ya estaba presionando las teclas de su teléfono celular escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

"Esto será divertido" Terminó de escribir la última palabra y lo mandó.

Un minuto después de haber estado esperando caminando de un lado a otro por el largo pasillo recibió la contestación.

_'Claro, ¿para esta tarde estará bien?'_

_'Si, muchas gracias'_ Envió el nuevo mensaje.

Para que necesitaba rodeos si lo que quería estaba muy claro, aunque la otra persona que inconscientemente se volvió su cómplice no sabía mucho de sus propósitos.

"No puedo esperar" Tan emocionado estaba que lo dijo en voz alta.

Fue mucho tiempo el que pasó manteniéndose escondido, debía darse prisa por regresar al lado de su hermano, este no era tonto, por el contrario era una persona muy inteligente, la pregunta de ¿en dónde estaba? o ¿hacia dónde se fue?, la debió haber formulado hacia varios minutos lo que le inquietaba y preocupaba era la pregunta que debió hacerse de ¿con quién estaba?

"Hikaru" Se le adelantó Kaoru que lo buscaba y ya caminaba hacia su dirección.

Después de que pasaron varios minutos en que su hermano se había ido, el malestar de su pecho había acrecentado. Un consejo muy sabio que le gritaban sus pensamientos eran el de dejarlo pasar, no preocuparse porque Hikaru no estuviera cada segundo de su vida a su lado, pero después de lo que escucho en ese almacén hacía pocos días parecía todo lo contrario.

Mas quería acercarse y más quería alejarse y para su maldición no había punto intermedio.

"Lo siento Kaoru, tenía que preguntarle a Haruhi algo y la seguí" Mintió con la excusa más creíble que se le ocurrió.

No sabía porque su hermano tenía la loca idea de que le gustaba Fujioka pero... quizás eso podía funcionar para un futuro, así que alteró ligeramente hasta cierto grado la verdad de sus palabras. Ciertamente Haruhi era linda, muy agradable y humanitaria, tenía grandes cualidades a su favor, tal vez le gustaba un poco, pero no era tan inmunda bestia como para pensar en ella al mismo tiempo que estaba con su hermano no quería caer aún más bajo ante la moral sociedad.

"Está bien... Hikaru ya es hora de irnos" El aludido notó la tristeza de su hermano, no necesitaba gran esfuerzo para suponer a que debía su causa.

"Vámonos" Con una sonrisa se acercó y abrazó a Kaoru también besando rápido esos dulces labios con adictivo sabor "A pasar un tiempo solo los dos" Kaoru veía el pasillo por sobre el hombro de su gemelo con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

Odiaba como unas simples palabras siempre podían confortarlo y darle dolorosas esperanzas, odiaba el que le gustara creer en su hermano y en lo que decía, odiaba como en veces era fácil confundir las intenciones de Hikaru y sus acciones en verdaderos actos amorosos, todo eso lo reprimía dentro de él esforzándose por sonreír todo el tiempo a su hermano.

Pronto irían a la playa y el tiempo a solas también se iría, desaprovechar oportunidades sonaba tonto.

"Hikaru" Pronunció con lentitud melancólica.

"Vámonos" El mayor lo soltó y ambos salieron de ese pasillo y del edificio a toda prisa.

Era divertido correr, uno se olvidaba de las cosas, era mentira eso de que se quedaban atrás las preocupaciones, los problemas seguían acompañándolos la diferencia era el que se divertían.

...

"La gente se pregunta por qué estamos dispuestas a hacer estos trabajos, pero la verdad nos pagan bien, aunque uno a veces duda si es suficiente" Una de las gemelas tallaba los pisos de mármol con un cepillo de cerdas suaves para no dañarlo, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba del excesivo trabajo.

"Te quejas tanto, no seas melindrosa, pon tu energía en terminar y no en tu boca" Le pidió la otra gemela haciendo el mismo labor pero ya cansada de sus quejas constantes.

"Nadie pasa por aquí pero tener que limpiar todo los días"

"¡Ya cállate!, vuelve a hablar y te meto el cepillo..."

"Jóvenes Hitachiin" Una sirvienta también en uniforme de doncella pasó a su lado yendo directo a las puertas principales.

La menor suspiró, por fin ya dejarían de trabajar en quehaceres por ese día y su hermana se callaría.

Recogieron los artículos de limpieza y secaron el suelo para que nadie resbalara. Caminó a dejar la cubeta y productos de limpieza en su lugar debido, otra de las sirvientas les dio una nueva orden a obedecer _'Llevar la cena a los jóvenes amos porque habían dicho que querían comer solos'._

Sus padres estaban de viaje y no había nada de malo en su decisión.

"Esto huele apetitoso" Dijo la mayor de las gemelas.

Los aromas que soltaban la comida eran para hacer agua la boca de cualquier persona, se preguntaba que habrían pedido para comer.

"Creo que huele a chocolate" Dijo la menor. Ella llevaba una botella de vino.

Quien les daría vino a estudiantes de primer año, a menos que dichos mencionados hubieran movido algunos hilos entre la servidumbre para conseguir una, además no había gran problema, no tenían historial alguno con la bebida.

"No, yo huelo a fresas"

"También huele a vainilla"

"¿Será helado?"

"Pero a estas horas y de cena"

Se plantaron frente a las puestas de la habitación, junto con el olor de la fresa y el chocolate también estaba el dulce aroma de la mirra mezclada en el aire, aunque no sabían que se trataba de este pues no lo conocían.

Tantos aromas les daban un mal presentimiento pero seguía siendo un banquete para sus narices, dudaron en tocar a la puerta, armada de valor la menor no titubeo en golpear con los nudillos la madera de roble.

El olor se hizo más fuerte cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, delante de ellas estaba solo uno de los hermanos, que salió para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con un suspiro de cansancio se dispuso a hablar.

"Voy... voy a necesitar un favor" Se trataba de Kaoru el único de los hermanos que sabía del trato entre ellos.

Los sonrientes rostros de las sirvientas se llenaron de malicia con unas sonrisas que se parecían mucho a las de ellos.

"¿Estaríamos hablando de uno grande o pequeño?" Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Kaoru tenía un mal presentimiento, lo que preguntaron parecía ser más importante de lo que aparentaban.

"Mediano" Tragó saliva nervioso.

"¿Qué es lo que necesita?" Siguieron hablando juntas y sus sonrisas regresaron a la normalidad escuchando con perturbadora amabilidad.

"Mañana en la mañana muy probablemente..." No encontraba manera de decirlo sin ponerse rojo o que su voz temblara.

"No necesita preocuparse, todo estará limpio" Le ahorraron la vergüenza yendo directo al tema principal.

"Kaoru" El otro gemelo apareció abriendo la puerta "¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Se quedó mirando a las sirvientas.

"No tardo, les estoy pidiendo el favor de que si mañana nos podrían ayudar a ponerle un traje de baño a Haruhi" Esa era su escusa que había planeado con anticipación.

"¡Casi lo óvido!" Las facciones de Hikaru lo reconocieron "Mañana vamos ir a esa falsa selva y estoy seguro de que ella va a llevar consigo un horrible short o algo por el estilo" Se dirigió a las gemelas "Podrían ayudarnos a vestir a una amiga"

"Por supuesto" Asintieron las dos.

Éstas de reojo le lanzaron una mirada a Kaoru que se tensó poniéndose nervioso pero Hikaru no noto nada de eso.

Todo eso le costaría caro a Kaoru, ya estaba imaginando cómo se las arreglaría para pagar esa deuda, no solo Haruhi sufría para pagar sus deudas, el pelirrojo la comprendía.

Dicho eso entraron de regreso a la habitación, el menor seguido por el mayor pero antes de poner un pie dentro las miró.

"¿No ha llegado ningún paquete?"

"¿Un paquete?" Preguntó confundida la mayor de las gemelas.

"Sí, estoy esperando un paquete, si llega tráiganmelo por favor" Asintieron, la puerta se cerró quedándose solas.

En no menos de media hora un mensajero tocaba a las rejas de la mansión con un paquete para uno de los jóvenes hijos de la familia Hitachiin.

"El joven nos pidió que se lo lleváramos" Le decían al guardia para que dejara entrar al mensajero y se los diera a ellas.

"¿De qué crees que se trate?" Le entregaron una caja pequeña con solo una nota pegada en ella que decía _'Espero que les guste'_

"Es liviano y no suena nada dentro de ella" La sacudían pero no había sonido.

Tampoco era muy grande, la sostenían perfectamente entre sus manos o tenía alguna cosa que denotara, solo una caja normal de cartón, ni su forma, textura o color, nada, una aburrida caja y solo eso, una decepción para algo que había sonado tan interesante. Obedecieron las instrucciones y estaban de regreso frente a la puerta, pero antes de tocar.

"¿Que podrá ser?" Seguían insistiendo antes de entrar, mirando cada pedacito de centímetro del paquete que sostenía una de ellas.

"Un disfraz de enfermera" Hikaru apareció detrás de ellas, no se había escuchado el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y se los arrebato entrando rápidamente de regreso a la habitación.

Se quedaron paralizadas del susto semejante que recibieron sin color en el rostro y mirada en blanco, no esperaban algo así, también era muy maleducado lo que hicieron, nunca la servidumbre debía meterse en los asuntos de sus amos, poco a poco lo que dijo fue entrando por los oídos.

"Un disfraz..."

"... de enfermera"

Una imagen aproximada apareció en sus mentes con alguno de los gemelos usando esas ropas blancas y para como son los cosplays, la minifalda demasiado corta apenas cubriendo los muslos mientras apenado intentaba halarla hacia abajo en un intento inútil por hacerla más larga para que cubriera más piel expuesta y que los ojos hambrientos del otro no comieran tanto, pero esos intentos serian en vano, porque esa tela no es para estirarse ni el otro querría que siguiera insistiendo, no era difícil pensar en el rostro sonrojado como tomate de la vergüenza por estar llevando encime ropa de mujer o por culpa de lo mucho que mostraba esa ropa, al mismo tiempo que querría cubrir su vergüenza en el rostro sin mirar a los ojos al otro o cubrirse su propio rostro con la manos una vez que se hubiera rendido por que la falda llegara más abajo en los muslos.

Aparte eso les ayudo a encontrarle sentido a la cena de esa noche, el mayor de los gemelos había planeado una cena romántica con chocolate, fresas y vino, gran clásico pero no por menos detallista y romántico.

Con esas imágenes y otras más censurables a las dos les empezó a sangrar la nariz pero no podían dejar de pensar ello.

CONTINUA…


	9. Día de playa

_Kaoru_

¿Qué se supone que deba pensar?, o más correctamente, ¿qué debo hacer?

Desde un principio me dije que esto no sería un problema, yo jugaba en serio, no por diversión, por primera vez no jugaba para divertirme, pero ahora veo que todo lo que pensé y creí, donde me mentí a mí mismo, está desmoronándose lentamente frente a mis ojos, escapándose como el tiempo al que no puedo pedirle que se detenga, a un paso en que es difícil notar la diferencia de los grandes cambios.

¿Qué empezamos?, no estoy seguro de como estuve de acuerdo, ¿me arrepiento?, por supuesto que no es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado… creo…, ¿quiero que cambie?, ni en sueños, ¿debería terminarlo?... como contesto a eso.

El problema... como podría explicarlo a mí mismo, mis pensamientos no dan cabida a las explicaciones y por eso me cuesta un poco entenderlo, suspirando, le dedique un poco de mi tiempo a la reflexión.

Claramente hay un enorme obstáculo pero es mejor empezar por las cosas pequeñas, primero están los celos, estoy celoso de la relación que tiene Hikaru con Haruhi, me mentí, lo encubrí, oculté cada rastro de vil pensamiento pero no funcionó, no me enoja ni me provoca envidia pero sí celos, que fácilmente puedo encubrir con una sonrisa o una expresión estoica, mientras deseo que las puertas del averno se abran para tragarme vivo solo por sentirlo y otra razón por la que también quiero que ocurra es el hecho y la verdad que se restriegan en mis narices cada día a cada minuto, es mi sangre, es mi familia y es un imprudente acto, había podido ponerle un alto hace muchas noches pero mis razones egoístas son más fuertes que mi voluntad, soy más egoísta que Hikaru, bien, aquí estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de mis acciones.

"Por aquí, por aquí" Honey-sempai me pedía que lo acompañara a ver algo que encontró entre la arena.

"Voy, solo no corras tan rápido, vas a hacer que tropiece" Halaba de mi brazo.

En segunda es que me siento un poco culpable, por muchas razones, puedo incluso hacer una larga lista con ellas. Están todos a los que les ocultamos esto, no es que no confíe en ellos, pero cuanto menos sepan mejor, su reacción positiva o negativa está muy lejos de lo que me importa, todas las críticas, objeciones e infinidad de oposiciones que podría recibir poco me afectan, solo hay algo que pueda turbarme, lo que sucedería con Hikaru, los problemas que recibiría y represalias, ni mi propia persona me importa tanto como él, también está la familia... no tenemos una unión muy estrecha pero puedo imaginar la vergüenza en sus rostros al enterarse de que tiene unos hijos como nosotros. Hasta ahí lo dejo porque empiezo a sentirme enfermo con eso.

Me siento incluso culpable con el mismo Hikaru, en qué clase de engaños fue donde lo metí, la trampa en que lo enrede y cuyos hilos me cuesta deshacer, puede que el haya sido el primero en ofrecer esa tentadora opción pero yo soy quien acepto ¿no?, igual culpa tengo en todo esto aunque creo que más porque yo soy el responsable de ponerle alto a sus locuras y no lo hice.

Maldigo en frustración esperando a que el tiempo camine más rápido porque creo que madurando pueda quizás entender mi postura, es tan difícil quedarme callado y guardar todo incluso cansado.

Me gustaría decir que más después puedo solucionar esto porque ya me duele la cabeza y los analgésicos no son suficientes, decirlo y posponerlo porque ánimo nulo tengo de seguir dentro de aquellos pensamientos.

"Honey-sempai, ¿esto es lo que querías mostrarme?" Pregunté a mi superior que me llevo hasta el lugar donde había estado jugando durante un rato.

"Sí, ¡mira!"

En la arena había un hoyo lleno de agua cristalina y dentro de este había algunas estrellas azules de mar y algunas cuantas algas, no me pareció cosa muy interesante.

"Son muy bonitas sempai" No era ninguna mentira y ver su rostro sonriente con esa expresión de inocencia de los niños pequeños valía la pena admitirlo.

"Eso no es todo" No sé de donde lo sacó pero Honey tenía una vara consigo.

"Kaoru" Esa era la voz de mi hermano. Giré a mirar tras de mí y ahí estaba corriendo hacia donde yo estoy mientras me habla "Vamos Kaoru, las clientas nos hablan para que juguemos un partido de voleibol con ellas"

Ese día hacía un calor abrazador y que tenga la piel tan blanca no ayuda en nada, terminaré quemado con un color como tomate bajo el sol, ¡pero qué importa! hay que jugar voleibol porque así lo quieren las clientas en vez de pasar un buen rato como Haruhi bajo una sombrilla.

Suspiré internamente, sonaba divertido lo que dijo Hikaru pero como siempre mis pensamientos se desvían a otras cosas.

"Kao-chan" El pequeño rubio que me hacía compañía me habló con esa voz tierna que tiene "¡Mira!, ¡mira!, esto el que te quería mostrar, no solo había estrellas de mar en ese lugar"

Delante de mi cara estaba una cosa babosa con ojos amarillos que me veía y solo movía lo que parecían ser tentáculos, Honey-sempai la sostenía con un palo frente a mí.

"¡Hya!..." Grité después de haber perdido el color del rostro y estar paralizado unos breves segundos.

Babosa, medusa, pulpo o lo que fuera me dio un susto en donde lo primero que pensé fue alejarlo de mí, empujé el palo sin tocar esa cosa o eso creo que hice porque no lo sé tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" Escuché gritar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi corriendo a Hikaru alejándose del sempai de mí.

"¿Honey que pasó?"

"Mmm..." Puso su índice en su barbilla pensando en la pregunta antes de responderme "Creo que cuando empujaste a ese pequeño amigo calló sobre la cabeza de Hik-chan" Unas cuantas flores salían de su aura rosa que lo rodeaba.

Como se le ocurría llamar _'pequeño amigo'_ a esa cosa.

"¡Hikaru!" Salí corriendo tras mi hermano para ayudarlo.

Por suerte lo vi correr hasta salir de la playa y la arena en dirección hacia el lugar donde nos hospedábamos. Unas cuantas personas lo vieron pasar gritando desesperado porque le quitaran esa cosa, sentí gran pena por él y la vergüenza que debía estar pasando.

"¡Hikaru!" Le grité otra vez.

Pareció que me escuchó porque se detuvo, hizo un desastre de sus cabellos sacudiendo sus manos sobre este para quitarse esa cosa.

Llegué a su lado justo cuando por fin se deshizo de ella cayendo al suelo. Mirándolo con detenimiento era un pequeño pulpo, que aunque era pequeño y parecía inofensivo, me dio asco aún se movía pero más cosa me dio ver a Hikaru. Estaba blanco, con una de esas nubes negras que se forman arriba de uno, poco le faltaba para que si lo empujaba con un dedo cayera al suelo

"¡Kaoru!" Me gritó saliendo del trance para atraparme entre sus brazos. Lágrimas como ríos bajaban por su rostro en el dramatismo "¡Kaoru!" Repitió abrazándome más fuerte, frotando su mejilla a mi pecho

"Apestas a pescado" Musité por el olor que me mareaba pero poco me importó.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro también lo abrasé, sobando su espalda para que se calmara, que de hecho funcionó, sí lo calmo y dejo de exagerar.

"Kao... "

"Shh..." Lo callé poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza para acomodar esos despeinados cabellos. Como pensé estaban mojados, después lo haría tomar un baño pero ahora "Apestas a mar pero aunque huelas mal para mí tú eres de lo más dulce" Sonaría cursi ¡y que!

Todos los del Host somos de lo más cursi. Cuando levantó el rostro para verme yo lo levanté más con esa mano que había estado acariciando sus cabellos para acercarlo a mí y poder besarlo, de inmediato correspondió mi beso gozando del placer de poder tener nuestras bocas juntas.

De alguna forma habíamos dejado de preocuparnos por lo que parecía, lo olvidamos, la manera más correcta de referirnos a ello sería decir que ya era lo más natural, yo lo besaba cuando quería, él me besaba cuando quería, teníamos sexo cuando cualquiera de los dos quería, teníamos ese derecho sobre el otro y habíamos aprendido a vivir con la interrogante de lo que era lo nuestro, incluso había olvidado el cómo empezó esto y de lo que trataba, mi más grande error era empezar a ver esto como una relación. Nuestros labios habían estado ocupados en lo suyo mientras pensaba aquello.

De lo más cursi y empalagoso. Algo que ya florecía innato en nosotros pero de color rosa o no, sí funcionaba lo que hice. Sus dulces labios, tal como dije, los degusté disfrutando la sensación que tanto extrañaba y no podía permanecer un solo día sin tenerlos, era un hipócrita diciendo que Hikaru no podía estar sin mí pero la verdad es que yo tampoco podía estar sin él. Tanto era el sentimiento de nostalgia que los devoré, feroces e insaciable caricias.

Otro problema que agregar a mi lista, como conseguir deshacerme a la adicción de esos besos y la sensación única que producían los labios al resto de la piel. Como ya no sentir el sentimiento de melancolía cuando ya no los tenga y la nostalgia que traigan los recuerdos.

Suspirar no quita la tristeza ni la disminuye, solo este toque cálido termina con el hielo del pecho.

Estábamos en la playa para descansar, aun si nuestro rey de las sombras decía que era por trabajo, lo que no es y ni aun así lo tomábamos como tal, sí que disfrutaba de esa pequeña relajación, aun cuando no podíamos estar tan a solas en compañía de los demás. Me separé de nuestro beso para poder verlo mientras hablaba.

"¿Ya estás bien?" Le pregunté con mis labios aun rosando los suyos, no resistí darle otro beso suave pero corto.

Asintió con esa cara triste pero que me parecía tan tierna

Nos habíamos alejado de la playa y terminado cerca de la ciudad a las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo costero a las orillas de la arena.

"Kaoru... creo que nos perdimos"

Mirando alrededor no veía a nadie caminando por el lugar para preguntarle referencias. Pero no era nada sin solución, pensando un poco solo se necesitaba ir de regreso a la playa y caminar por esta. Aunque Hikaru no decía nada yo no dije nada, podíamos regresar después y tendríamos nuestra escusa con la que nos perdonarían. Fingí suspirar

"Primero deberíamos ir a que te laves el cabello" Embozaba la sonrisa que quería traicionarme.

Miró a nuestro alrededor y también a mí, conozco ese destello ingenioso en sus ojos, por supuesto que pensó en lo mismo que yo.

"Claro".

Encontramos una llave de agua que daba a la calle en uno de los edificios del lugar, eso bastó para que limpiara su cabello bajo el chorro del agua.

Desde el momento en que se quitó la playera y se puso el traje de baño, no había podido apartar por mucho tiempo mi vista de ese pecho, y verlo con gotas de agua cubriendo su piel deslizándose sobre esta, hacía mi boca agua y que relamiera mis labios con el antojo de probar ese cuerpo. La última vez... '_suspiro_' me siento excitado de recordar. Vaya sorpresa la que recibí con la _'pequeña'_ mentalmente hice comillas con los dedos, cena que pase con Hikaru, juraría que esas son las cosas que hace una persona por otra quien ama, de nuevo me deprimo. No demostré esa tristeza aquella noche porque... _'me avergüenzo'_... estaba demasiado ebrio por culpa del vino, copa tras copa en las que quería sumergir penas, no se tomar. Tanto que por razones desconocidas me deje que me pusiera un disfraz de enfermera, ¿dónde lo consiguió?, o ¿por cuánto tiempo lo tuvo? lo desconozco, tal vez lo consiguió para que lo usara Haruhi, ese mismo pensamiento perverso me impulsó a con más deseos usar esa ropa blanca, ella jamás usaría una ropa así pero yo sí con tal de complacer a Hikaru.

Detalles no muy claros recuerdo, de entre los que sí, esta mi gran vergüenza y mi rostro enrojecido, que no sabía si el color tan intenso también se debía al vino, esa falda si se le puede llamar así porque no es más que un trozo mísero de tela para cubrir la entrepierna y el muy_ 'querido'_ de mi hermano no se en que momento me quitó la ropa interior antes de ponérmela y de por si quería jugar al doctor conmigo su enfermera, pero yo con mi mente nublada por el alcohol tenía mejores planes. En este momento que veo a mi hermano lavándose el cabello siento que empiezo a enrojecer porque me arde la cara. Mis planes... con él como mi paciente que debía ser paciente, sentándolo en la cama lo torturé conmigo encima de sus piernas dándosela espalda para que lentamente frotando mi entrada a su ingle lo volviera loco. Aunque no podía verlo bien por la forma en que estaba sentado y porque en realidad tampoco veía gran cosa con el montón de agua en los ojos de la embriaguez impidiéndomelo, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que lo estaba disfrutando y ebrio o no estaba tan rojo como yo e igual de desorientado que no sabía dónde poner las manos hasta que opto por mi cintura. Eso de volverlo loco lo logré, era un mal paciente caprichosos que no obedecía a su enfermera en lo que le ordenaba y hacía lo que quería. Aun creo que me duele el trasero por lo bruto que fue al follarme, no recuerdo cuanto le grité que se detuviera o ¿le grité que fuera más rápido?, ¡Dios! no recuerdo, creo que fue la segunda. Todavía no me olvido de las cuantas lecciones que debo darle... Ideas pervertidas con una regla de escuela aparecen en mi mente que no es tan inocente como cree y quiero jugar unos juegos interesantes.

"Kaoru, listo" Me llamó Hikaru sacudiéndome de un hombro, había estado perdido dentro de mis pervertidos pensamientos.

"Así es mejor" De inmediato regresé tomando el hilo de la conversación.

"¿Qué decías hace rato?" Su tono insinuante me decía a donde planeaba llegar "Que yo era dulce..." Lo interrumpí.

"Como un dulce con olor a pescado" Hice una pequeña broma que sacó una mueca de su boca "Uno arrogante y para nada humilde..." Ronroneaba diciéndolo a su oído "... dulce"

Sus hombros estaban cubiertos por el agua y algunas gotas se deslizaban por el firme pecho, no resistí seguir el camino que dejó una recorriéndolo con la yema del pulgar, sentí el cuerpo tensarse con el toque bajo mi mano y vi los comienzos de una erección bajo su traje de baño.

"¿Hikaru en qué piensas?" Pregunté con falsa inocencia aun ronroneando a su oído.

"En nada..." Respondió nervioso

Yo sabía en lo que pensaba, estaba de la misma forma que él desde hacía un poco cuando empecé a recordar esa noche.

"En nada, ni siquiera en lo que hago con los dedos" Pasé las yemas de estos sobre los pectorales viendo como hacía una mueca para resistirse a los roces.

"Deja de hacer eso"

"Entonces admites que piensas en esto"

Un sentimiento animal me invadió, no quería ser el sumiso que siempre estaba a su disposición, una fibra sádica me impulsaba a ser un poco cruel.

"¡Aquí no!, dijimos hasta que regresáramos a la mansión" ¿Qué mosca le picó? sería la presencia de los demás "Ahora regresemos con Haruhi y los demás" Creí que había pensado en lo mismo que yo pero me equivoqué.

Suspiré, claro que me dolía pero era cierto lo que decía y además ya me estaba acostumbrando, que importaba ser plato de segunda mesa, fui cruel conmigo mismo y lo deja pasar.

"Regresemos pero primero necesito pasar a un baño" Necesitaba arreglar un _'problemita'_.

Por el lugar había muchos restaurantes y aunque no me gustara la idea no tenía una mejor opción, el lugar donde nos hospedábamos quedaba muy lejos.

Ignoré todo lo que me dijo después de eso procurando mantener un buen humor, le pedí que no me siguiera hasta el interior, escogí el restaurante que me pareció el mejor y entré, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea, me sentía mal haciéndolo pero no podía decirle a mi hermano que incluso empezaba a doler.

El lugar era un poco grande y para mi sorpresa bastante lujoso y limpio, solo para hacerme sentir más mal, antes de poder cerrar la puerta el pie de Hikaru se interpuso.

"Estás actuando extraño" Me recriminó con un rostro que no aparentaba buen humor.

Suspiré, hora de ser cruel tal como era mi intención hace poco, dejé que un poco de frustración escapara junto con mis palabras.

"No es nada raro, solo quería un poco de privacidad que no me estás dando".

"¿Qué?" Suspiré de nuevo.

"Que me gustaría que te salieras por favor".

"No" Estaba siendo infantil.

Sonreí con malicia tétrica, era un buen momento para empezar con esas lecciones de comportamiento que tanto quería enseñarle.

"¿No te quieres ir?" Le advertí.

"No" Hizo un puchero.

"Entonces cierra la puerta" Estaba confundido por lo que no hizo lo que le pedí, mejor lo hice por mí mismo con fastidio "Tapate los oídos" No me preocupé por la vergüenza y eso que soy un tomate cuando me sonrojo.

Aunque sí me molesté en entrar a los baños no cerré la puerta y comencé con lo mío, no recuerdo la última vez que me masturbé, no es algo de que avergonzarse soy hombre dudo mucho haya alguno que no lo haya hecho alguno vez y eso incluye a mi hermano, al que sí descubrí haciéndolo una vez en el baño. Ese recuerdo me ayudó, estaba recargado contra la puerta que se abre hacia adentro, con mi miembro en la mano ya duro, no tenía intenciones de durar un largo tiempo, no sabiendo que Hikaru estaba detrás de esa puerta. Gracias a lo vocal que soy tape mi boca con la otra mano, no me tomó más que unos minutos acariciando la longitud, repetitivamente, que bien que era un baño pude limpiar fácilmente mi mano y lo demás cuando por fin vine, tuve que morderme la mano para no gritar el nombre de Hikaru porque era el en quien pensaba, es un poco patético considerando que él está a escaso metro de distancia de mí y yo con deseos de tocarlo cuando sustituyo ese privilegio por simples recuerdos e imaginación.

No debería culparlo por orillarme a esto, pero la simple mención que hizo de Haruhi me hizo rabiar de celos

Es extraño este pensamiento pero no quise tomar lo que podía tomar con libertad (por ahora) porque ese dolor de culpa que sentiría después sería demasiado grande, no ya no resisto.

Espere un minuto a que mi respiración regresara a la normalidad, opté por esto porque claramente me dijo que no, cuando me recuperé salí.

"¿Qué hacías ahí?" Sonaba molesto

"¡Tú que crees!" No me importó lo grosero y rudo que fui.

"¡Kaoru!" Me empujó contra la puerta sujetándome de los hombros "No lo hagas" Su intensa mirada se clavaba en la mía.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, No quería hacer nada, no lo hicimos" Yo también me estaba molestando.

"No es eso" Vi sus ojos dudar por un segundo.

"¿Qué es entonces?"

"Te dije que aquí no, están todos los demás, ¿cómo... cómo... es que tu... tu... no pensaste en eso?"

_'¿Es por qué está Haruhi?'_ No quise decir eso pero lo pensé, uno enorme enojo me invadió que tuve que tragar aunque me causara acidez en el estómago.

"Ni siquiera creo que hubiera podido haber caminado hasta llegar con los demás" Le restregué la verdad en el rostro "No es mi culpa me gustara verte sin playera y solo ese traje de baño, todo empapado"

La confusión ilumino sus ojos, apenas me estaba entendiendo, suspiré, me he vuelto puros suspiros en los últimos días.

"Regresemos con los demás entonces" Estar con ellos calmara mi mal humor.

Le pedí que me soltara, lo que hizo ya sin nada de enfado en su rostro, lo esperaba frente a la puerta aun sin abrirla para poder irnos.

"Ahora soy yo quien no puede caminar por tu culpa" Dándome la vuelta lo vi de pie mirando el suelo con la cara roja, mi humor cambio de inmediato, que sorpresa más grata y más ventajosa, que día tan horrendamente estupendo era hoy, era difícil decidirme por cual lado inclinarme. Debí imaginar que algo así sucedería.

"¿Cómo es mi culpa quieres que lo solucione?" Le pregunté acercándome a él.

"No" Haciendo un puchero evitó mirarme.

"¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?" Pregunté.

"¿Sobre qué?".

"Sobre lo que pasará durante todo el día" Tomé más aire, no sé qué me pasa hoy pero ese placer que siento al ser travieso y pícaro nubla mi razón "Saliendo de aquí prometo que no haremos nada ni hablaremos del tema, pero hay que darnos prisa ya deben estarnos buscando y no creo que quieras que te encuentren en... esa forma" No encontré una palabra muy adecuada.

"¿Ahora importa realmente?" Estaba enfadado.

"Eso quería escuchar y sé que lo quieres" Alegué a mi favor "O puedo ignorarte como me ignoraste a mi"

"¡Claro que lo quiero idiota!" Espetó mirándome directamente con disgusto en los ojos, no de ira o enojo, sino de ese que tienen los niños en su berrinche "¡Y yo no te ignoré, tú no me dijiste nada!"

Su sinceridad me sorprendió tanto que abrí los ojos enormemente, escuchar cosas así y de él me hacía feliz, sonreí y solté una risita, ¿cuál enojo?, ya no recuerdo haber estado enojado.

Ahora me siento más culpable por haberme enfadado a causa de mi egoísmo, necesito decidir, empezar a pensar en un futuro y creo que ya tengo un idea nítida formándose en mi cabeza, seré feliz con lo que tengo por ahora pero no exigiré más, eso haré, seré feliz y solo me concentraré en ese sentimiento, también pondré mi empeño en que Hikaru sea feliz.

Con la culpa en mi mente pero la lujuria en mis actos lo empujé suavemente guiándolo para que se recargara en los lavados dándole la espalda a los espejos y se sostuviera con las manos, antes de que dijera algo o cambiara de opinión lo besé en los labios con la lengua rápidamente recorriendo el interior de su boca, él también está un poco diferente hoy, no estaba siendo tan terco, el calor nos debe estar afectando, una de mis manos tocó ese pecho pálido que había deseado tanto acariciar antes con las gotas de agua que habían estado deslizándose por él, como una seguí un camino con la palma de la mano descendiendo hasta el vientre y más abajo.

Se tensó con mi mano dentro de su traje de baño pero no separe nuestras bocas, estaba tan excitado o más que como yo lo había estado, solo que ahora no me puedo permitir el lujo de compartir esa excitación, mis libidos necesito calmarlos, solo terminar con esto rápido y disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar la última parte fuera, su lengua no tardó en querer dominar a la mía pero no lo dejé dando batalla.

Tomé su virilidad en mi mano imitando lo que hice conmigo la acaricie de arriba a abajo, gozando de los pequeños sonidos que hacía Hikaru en nuestro beso, me gusta cuando siempre intenta enfrascarlos porque cada vez que logro escuchar uno sé que yo fui quien le arranca parte de ese orgullo que tiene por ser silencioso.

La mano ya la sentía húmeda pero no me agradaba la idea de terminarlo de esa forma, debía tener encanto, un buen final que no olvidaría.

Separando nuestras bocas tome un poco de aire mientras lo veía, todo el deseo dentro de esos irises color miel y el color rojo adornando la blanca piel, yo sabía cómo ponerlo más rojo.

Sin influencia del alcohol ni ninguna sustancia que atontara mi mente, pura voluntad, deseos y algo de perversión, eran mis motivaciones.

Bajé un poco más el traje de baño y me puse de rodillas frente a él, volví a tomar la base en mi mano y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos acerqué mi boca hacia la punta del miembro.

Qué bien que aseguré la puerta no me gustaría que nadie entrara a vernos en tal situación. Hikaru mordía su labio con aparente fuerza y conseguía no dejar escapar algún sonido pero haré que eso cambie, lamí y metí solo un poco dentro de mi boca, la punta, cuidando cada gesto y cambio de expresión, entrecerró los ojos y su respiración era agitada, cerré los míos por un momento mientras metía más longitud, los comienzos del líquido blanco se deslizaban por mi lengua, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ya había visto a Hikaru haciéndolo conmigo y debo agregar que se siente muy bien estar en el lugar en el que ahora está él, con parte de su virilidad en mi boca, el sabor no era para vomitar y pude continuar ingresando más en mi cavidad.

Abrí los ojos, tan fuerte mordía su labios que una expresión de dolor cruzaba con la de placer, debo olvidar eso de que no estaba siendo terco, me equivoque, raspando la entrada de mi garganta aún faltaban centímetros y la cantidad de líquido banco que sentía bajar tragando era mayor, lo saque un momento para permitirme respirar cuando la arcada del vomito me quiso sacudir y el jadeo, quizás fui un poco descuidado.

"Si quieres puedes poner tus manos en mi cabeza" Aproveché la pausa para decirlo.

Sus manos hechas puños con las uñas clavándose en las palmas de las manos, debía mantenerlas ocupadas aunque fuera con mi cabello

"¿Seguro?" Jadeó, que sonido más encantador.

"Yo lo hago o ¿no?" Le recordé.

Ciertamente me sentía calentar y mi propio miembro hormigueaba, pero no, no debía dejar que pasara.

Lo tomé nuevamente dentro de mi boca alcanzando esos centímetros que me habían faltado, sus manos con timidez tomaron mis cabellos, simplemente me moví de arriba a abajo dejando que esas manos me dijeran como ir y que tan rápido ir, pronto lo tenía queriendo lo más profundo y que me moviera rápido.

Los tirones de mechones y el sabor amargo inundando mí boca hasta sentir que un hilo blanco bajaba por mí barbilla era una prueba de que había terminado además de que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, lo escuché decir mi nombre.

Oírlo decirlo cada vez que venía era un alimento para mi egoísmo.

Yo tragué el excedente, limpiando con la lengua, aunque pareciera asqueroso pero me importaba muy poco era de mi hermano a quien amaba y para mí no era nada repugnante, aparte momentáneamente la vista para poder hacer eso con toda mi concentración en ello.

"Hikaru, ya me puedes soltar" Seguía aferrándose a mi cabello.

"Lo... lo siento" Seguía esperando a que su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración se calmaran.

Me encargué de limpiar _'bien'_ lo que faltaba y subir su traje de baño, ya de pie frente a él le di otra mirada.

"Hikaru tu..." Me atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza y me calló besando mi boca.

Podía preguntarle o podía corresponder ese beso, no necesito pensar mucho en cual, si nuestro beso era lento, dulce y tierno o apasionado y salvaje, no me importaba, solo saber que la persona dueña de esos labios era a quien verdaderamente quería.

Me beso hasta que se cansó e igualmente yo, el largo tiempo que pasamos entre las caricias fue lo que nos recordó que debíamos irnos, no ninguna interrupción, porque siempre el tiempo que pasamos juntos no me parecía suficiente.

Al dejar nuestro beso lo último que hizo fue lamer mi barbilla hasta terminar en la comisura de mi boca con la punta de su lengua, evité sonrojarme cuando estuve haciendo algo tan pecaminoso con su virilidad pero esto tan simple estaba haciéndome calentar el rostro con tanta facilidad, toqué el lugar que lamió intentando ocultarme de su mirada burlona.

"Tenías una pequeña mancha" Dijo divertido relamiendo sus labios.

Me sonrojó más al darme cuenta de que estuvo probando de sí mismo durante todo nuestro beso y lo que la mío de mi boca... fue ¡eso!...

Salimos y aun no se me quitaba el color de la cara, peor vergüenza pase con todas las miradas clavadas en mí, hacía calor, con un sol ardiente y yo más caliente que el cemento de las calles o la arena de la playa

"¿Estás bien Kaoru?"

"Si estoy bien..." Arrastraba los pies con la cabeza agachada.

"Creo que empiezo a ver humo saliéndote de la cabeza, ¿seguro que estás bien?".

"Algo así... quiero una paleta de hielo" Quizás eso me ayudaría un poco.

En ese momento caminábamos por las orillas de la zona comercial con muchos restaurantes y tiendas a la rivera del mar, era un muy buen lugar para admirar el paisaje la vista era muy buena.

"Deseo concedido" Antes de que levantara la vista sentí una punzada de frío recorrer toda mi cabeza y espalda.

"Aaaah!" Empecé a brincar por allí. "¡Hikaru!"

Escuchaba su risa burlona atrás de mí.

"Parecías langosta siendo hervida, quizás con eso se te quite" Aun tenía el vaso con hielos que tomo de una de las mesas en su mano.

Mis dientes se afilaron y lo que deseaba era asesinarlo, mirando a mí alrededor también encontré otros hielos, esa sonrisa diabólica tiró de la comisura de mis labios.

"¡Hikaru!" Con ver mi sonrisa salió corriendo en dirección a la playa, ya se me ocurriría con que vengarme pero mientras tanto dejé los hielos sobre la mesa y me fui corriendo para perseguirlo, después de todo estábamos en la playa para divertirnos.

...

Como esperaba Kyouya fue el único quien preguntó el porqué de nuestra ausencia, únicamente tuve que explicarle el pequeño incidente con el pulpo y el cómo nos perdimos por un rato pero claramente no dije otros detalles comprometedores, esos ojos detrás de las gafas eran inexpresivos mientras escuchaba lo que dije cuando terminé casi podía jurar que veía una sonrisa en ellos, los demás no se dieron cuenta y las chicas aun querían que jugáramos voleibol con ellas, jugamos a nuestro estilo

"Si te quedas hay sentada te harás más pálida" Le dije a Haruhi que estaba sentada en la arena bajo una sobrilla "Si no trajiste bloqueador podríamos prestarte" Que sienta celos por algunas cosas no cambia el aprecio que le tengo.

"No gracias, sí traje bloqueador"

Me encogí de hombros, sí quería seguir sentada en ese lugar bien, mientras podía seguir jugando un rato más con Hikaru.

De pie junto a ella, era un buen lugar para mirar las olas del mar y a todos los demás jugar en la arena pero la mejor y más hermosa vista que tenía estando ahí era viendo a Hikaru jugar en el agua esperándome, para mí él era de lo más atractivo que pudiera creer, está mal pensar eso de tu hermano pero a esas alturas ya no me preocupaba, ese rostro junto con los rojizos cabellos empapados tapaba mi vista, si me había gustado verlo cubierto por un poco de agua ahora estaba completamente empapado, no esperé para poder hacerle compañía y _'jugar'_ un poco en el mar.

Así fue la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que nos aburrimos y quisimos divertirnos con nuestros juguetes favoritos.

"¿Aún no saben qué cosa le da miedo?" Me acerqué a los demás que al parecer ya se habían rendido.

Se nos ocurrió descubrir que cosas le daban miedo a Haruhi pues ella no es muy normal y teníamos curiosidad. Todos negaron a mi pregunta.

Después de eso al casi termino de ese día paso el incidente del acantilado, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me enfade tanto y perdí los estribos. Mientras atendían a nuestra amiga, Hikaru y yo nos encargamos de darle una paliza a esos tipos.

Nuestra complexión puede que parezca un tanto frágil pero golpee al tipo que sostenía de su camisa hasta que me dolieron los puños y cuando perdieron la conciencia fue cuando pude soltarlos.

Mi respiración agitada con el sudor del cansancio corriendo por mi sien y cuello, solo me enojaba más porque recordaba la razón por la que los había estado golpeando.

Quiero a Haruhi y ese susto que estremeció cada hueso de mi cuerpo al tener la sensación de que casi se ahogaba hizo que pensara lo peor, es imperdonable. No sé qué hubiera sucedido si nuestro señor no la hubiera ayudado, que hubiera pasado si Hikaru perdía a Haruhi, ese último pensamiento me hielo, _'ya no soporto'_ Grité en mi mente.

"Hay que ir a ver si está bien" Dijo Hikaru una vez que los agentes de seguridad se hicieron cargo de los tipos.

Para nuestra suerte ella estaba bien y con la misma actitud que nos gusta a todos pero Tamaki seguía enojado y lo comprendo, no debe asustaron de esa forma.

Discutieron, escuché como se reclamaban uno al otro, pensé por un momento que parecían una pareja de casados, serían lindos como pareja, ella y nuestro señor.

"Kaoru ¿sabes dónde se metió Haruhi?" Me preguntó mi hermano después de la cena "No la eh vuelto a ver desde que se fue porque se sentía mal, me preocupa que no esté tan bien como nos dijo" Su preocupación denotaba en su tono de voz.

Es interesante ver como comienza a preocuparse más por los demás.

"No lo sé, ¿quieres que la busquemos?" Le ofrecí y aceptó mi oferta.

Comenzamos con la habitación que le correspondía a ella y no fue sorpresa no encontrarla en ese lugar, continuamos con las otras habitaciones cercanas en las que tampoco estaba.

"¿No estará con nuestro señor?" Le pregunté al cabo de un rato en que ya me estaba cansando de buscar.

"No, Tono está aún enfadado así que debe estar en un rincón lamentándose".

"Muy cierto" Después de otro rato buscándola quise comenzar un tema de conversación "Hikaru, no has pensado que Haruhi se vería linda con traje de sirena" Nuestra conversación no tenía intenciones muy nobles.

"No, no lo había pensado" Su tono frío me decía que no le estaba gustando de lo que hablábamos, ¿no le gustaba que hablara de Haruhi?

"Lo digo porque... usaste el de enfermera en mí y pues fue un desperdicio... y estando en la playa..." ¿Por qué sonaba tan torpe y nervioso?

"¡Kaoru!" Me interrumpió, tal vez me salvó de una peor vergüenza "No quiero vestir a Haruhi con traje de sirena, no digo que no se vea bien pero no me interesa a menos que sea para divertirnos un rato porque ella no quiere ponérselo" ¿Por qué me miraba Hikaru con cierto enfado?

Pero yo fui quien me enfadé, solo quería verla usándolo por diversión ¿igual que conmigo?, no me equivoca en todo lo que pensé ante, bien, tiempo de comenzar con ese plan que tenía reservado.

Quise gritarle con el enojo aflorando en mí.

"¡Hika...!"

"¡Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Una dulce voz interrumpió.

"Hola Honey-sempai" Lo saludamos ambos.

"¿Están buscando a Haru-chan?" Sus ojos cafés brillaban con inteligencia, él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer e interrumpió "Kyo-chan me dijo que se equivocó de habitación y entró a la de él".

"Con que ahí está, gracias Honey" Le agradeció Hikaru.

"Gracias Honey" Yo le agradecía por una razón muy diferente, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

"Aunque creo que no es bueno _'molestar'_ por un rato cuando yo me siento mal necesito pasar un tiempo tranquilo, pensando en lo que causa malestar e intentar solucionarlo, no parece buena idea dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas" Interrumpió de nuevo Honey-sempai antes de poder irnos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Mi hermano miró como raro al pequeño rubio pero yo sonreí.

"Si lo tendremos en cuenta" Le dije.

"¿De qué estaba hablando?" Me preguntó Hikaru cuando yo no nos hacía compañía el rubio, no es ningún despistado cuando se trata de las indirectas.

"De nada" Solo pude soltar una risita y aunque me exigió que le contestara invente alguna buena mentira que sonó lo suficientemente creíble.

Tengo que reconsiderar que tanto saben todo los demás, empezando con uno de cabello negro y lentes, dudo mucho que no sepa nada al respecto y quizás... pedir un... ¿consejo?

CONTINUA…


	10. Castigo

Los labios tocaron la tibia porcelana pero aún estaba muy caliente por lo que tuvo que soplar un poco más a la humeante bebida.

"Simplemente delicioso" Dijo después de beber un poco.

El olor amargo del café deleitaba su sentido del olfato, definitivamente a todos les había encantado la nueva bebida que trajo desde un comienzo la nueva miembro del club. Un buen momento de paz y esparcimiento era lo que necesitaban después de la visita de unas sorpresivas invitadas no esperadas de la Academia de chicas Lobelia.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Honey-sepai?" Preguntó Kyouya entrando en la habitación mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno de notas.

"Está dormido" Le respondió Haruhi molestándose en levantar la vista para mirarlo mientras hablaba.

"Y Mori-sempai debe estar esperando a que despierte" Kyouya lo decía más para sí mismo mientras hablaba con Haruhi, que por lógica era cierto lo que decía.

El moreno escribió una última cosa antes de dejar lo que estaba haciendo

"Haruhi te molestaría hablar un poco conmigo, tu padre me pidió que te comunicara algo"

Ella asintió dejando su propia taza de café sobre la mesita espléndidamente decorada con flores que tenía a un lado del lugar donde estaba sentada.

Los otros dos presentes intercambiaron miradas, como olvidar el padre de su amiga tan excéntrico como su señor, esa visita que hicieron a la residencia quedaría para la posteridad, una vista bastante entretenida que solo les confirmaba de donde el carácter tan peculiar de su pequeña damisela. Kaoru cada vez tenía menos razones para sentir sentimientos en contra de ella y cada vez más a su favor, si tuviera que decidir de entre todo al que conoce la escogería para que cuidara de su hermano en su lugar.

"Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Tamaki?"

"No" Negó Haruhi.

"No" Negaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Kyouya y Haruhi se marcharan los hermanos terminaron quedando solos. Miraron a todos partes con precaución, admirando el silencio y la amplitud del espacio de la sala de música.

"Creo que se han olvidado de nosotros Kaoru" Dijo con una sonrisa complacida de sus palabras.

"Ahora nos aburriremos sin nadie con quien jugar" Kaoru le siguió la corriente.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Claro Hikaru" El menor sonrió con la misma picardía que la de su hermano.

"Sienta más cerca Kaoru" Le pidió dando pequeños golpecitos al lugar donde quería que se sentara a su lado.

Obedientemente se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba. Kaoru no había vuelto a enojarse después de pasar mucho tiempo pensado, había llegado a algunas conclusiones muy interesantes. No había razón justificable para sentir tantos celos, poco a poco pero por fin lo estaba entendiendo, todo después de pasar una noche completa sin dormir únicamente pensando solo en eso y escuchar algo precisamente esa misma mañana.

"Kaoru terminé mi café pero aun quiero un poco me puedes dar del tuyo" Esos ojos miel se llenaban de lujuria mirando al aludido.

El anterior mencionado miro la taza de porcelana europea entre sus manos, dándosela después a su hermano, el que rodó los ojos por lo despistado que fue al no entender la indirecta.

"¿Tú también quieres?" Le ofreció siguiendo con la indirecta que Kaoru no parecía entender ni con eso.

Asintió mirando inquisitivo y curioso al otro.

Hikaru bebió de la taza, sonriendo con suavidad se acercó a su hermano y tomó el delicado rostro idéntico al suyo entre sus manos. Espero a que sus labios estuvieran bien unidos para abrir la boca y pedirle al otro que también abriera su boca. No era la primera vez que tenían ideas para jugar con la comida y de entre muchas de aquellas, se les ocurrían cuando estaban con las clientas.

Su vista se deleitaba cuando uno veía al otro con algún pedazo de dulce entre los labios.

Kaoru no podía mentir diciendo que no sabía lo que se proponía su hermano, solo quiso jugar un poco con él. Le gustaba que Hikaru fuera el primero en querer besar y también quien lo terminara porque no se creía capaz de finalizarlo por sí mismo.

Para estar más cómodo se movió sobre el mullido lugar recargándose en su hermano descansando las manos sobre el pecho. La bebida se había terminado pero no sus caricias, con o sin café de por medio el mayor siguió sin resistirse a tocar ese cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por el cuello y queriendo tenerlo más cerca lo haló hacia sí.

"¡Queridos hijos!" Interrumpió Tamaki abriendo las puertas de la sala de música con gran estruendo.

Quería dar una espléndida entrada pero con lo que se topó fueron dos rostros idénticos mirándolo con enojo, después de haber controlado la tos de haberse estado ahogando a causa de la sorpresa y es que había interrumpido el momento mientras bebían 'café'

Kaoru aun tosía con un ligero dolor de garganta que intentaba controlar, sus ojos no se apartaron del rubio en ningún momento, esos ojos color miel además de un poco de enfado también relucían en un miedo y nerviosismo. Nunca habían jugado en una cuerda tan delgada, si no hubiera hecho tanto ruido alertándolos de su presencia definitivamente los hubiera visto.

Hikaru que con un sentimiento no tan diferente al de su hermano tenía más enfado que miedo sus dientes apretaron y torció los labios en una mueca, con suficiente control se puso de pie y salió de la sala de música por otra puerta alternativa.

El rubio solo lo miró marcharse preguntándose por qué se fue, buscó la respuesta en el rostro del otro gemelo, sin palabras pidiéndole explicaciones a lo que el otro no supo responder porque tampoco sabía.

Ese enojo desapareció y fue sustituido por la culpa y el mismo dolor en el pecho que había evitado en los últimos días, no sabría decir si era a causa de presencia de su Tono.

Tamaki suspiró.

"Sigo sin entenderlos muy bien" Lo decía para sí y para el otro presente "Kaoru ¿no deberías ir por el?"

Con una mano sobando su cabeza, era indicador de que no tenía un buen humor de antemano al entrar a ese lugar a recibir una bienvenida nada cálida.

"Dale un momento" Se debatía por si correr a su lado o dejar que su enojo se apagara con la soledad.

El pelirrojo suspiró, claramente queriendo lo primero.

La taza de café vacía había quedado sobre la pequeña mesa con flores de tal manera descuidada que estaba a punto de caerse en cualquier momento para evitarlo Kaoru quiso acomodarla mejor y dejarla sobre la bandeja de plata en que las habían traído pero fue más descuidado que su hermano y en su intento por tomarla se resbaló de sus dedos terminando en el suelo hecha un montón de pedazos pequeños y otros grandes, lo asustó un poco pero rápido se encontró en cuclillas recogiendo con las manos los pedazos de la taza que había roto.

"No estés triste" Le dijo Tamaki puesto de cuclillas a un lado del pelirrojo ayudándole a recoger los pedazos.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendido con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, incluso él sabía, todos sabían, sería mejor preguntar quién no.

"¿Cuánto..." Quería preguntar.

"No mucho, hasta donde sé se quieren mucho y hasta ahí quiero saber" Hizo una pausa "Así que más les vale mantenerse atentos que tengo un ojo sobre ustedes" Dramáticamente lo apunto mientras decía aquello "Que me llego a enterar de algo y sufrirán consecuencias"

"Sí, sí" Su aire exagerado lo distrajo lo suficiente como para sentirse más relajado.

Por último el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa para darle confianza, que sí funcionó, en agradecimiento el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Aunque... ¿tú no sabes que debería hacer?" Preguntó el gemelo.

"No, no sé, porque se trata de lo que tú harás y como se tan pocos detalles tampoco podría darte consejo"

"Está bien, de todas formas gracias" Suspiro "Haruhi da buenos consejos quizás ella sepa" Lo último lo dijo pensando en voz alta.

El rostro del mayor se congeló.

"¡No!, ¡no puedes ir con ella!" Gritó.

Con sonrisa maliciosa no había mejor cosa para levantar el ánimo que molestar al otro.

"Pero tú no me puedes dar uno, nada me impide buscar ayuda con otros" Su tono obviamente insinuaba sus intenciones para fastidiarlo.

"No, no te lo permito" Aunque en ese estado el rubio no notaba eso "Aaa..." Necesitaba decir algo "Este... ¡ya sé!"

"Si como no" Susurró Kaoru, después suspiró "Sin ofender Tono, tengo que ir tras Hikaru" Ya debería haberse calmado.

Tamaki dejó la exageración.

"Esto... sí está bien..." El pelirrojo estaba a punto de irse recogiendo los últimos pedazos antes de ponerse de pie "No se te olvide lo que dije" Su tono fue dulce antes de que comenzara a gritar como loco "¡Y NO TE ACERQUES A HARUHI!"

"¡Ay!" Se quejó Kaoru quien se cortó un dedo con un trozo.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver la pequeña gota de sangre en el suelo.

"Si, estoy bien" Dejó los pedazos para poder atenderse, aunque meter su dedo en la boca no era gran ayuda

Tamaki tomó la mano de Kaoru diciéndole que no hiciera eso para poder ver el corte que no era más que un pequeño piquete, saber eso lo tranquilizo. Se llevó los trozos restantes para poder deshacerse de ellos y luego regresó para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el gemelo ya no se encontraba.

"A veces duelen los oídos de estarlo escuchando" Dijo para sí mismo pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios estando al otro lado de las puertas.

Se hubiera quedado pero ya había perdido algo de tiempo.

Para su sorpresa en cuanto dejó de ver las enormes puertas delante de él y se dio la vuelta, Hikaru estaba de pie detrás, mirándolo serio con los brazos cruzados.

Molesto parecía quedar corto por el brillo de los ojos aunque sus facciones fueron calmadas, intencionalmente para hacerlo enfadar más Kaoru fingió ignorancia.

"Hi... Hikaru que pasa, ¿por qué te fuiste así?"

El aludido resopló un poco desviando la vista de su hermano para luego suspirar intentando desviar ese enojo hacia otra parte y no a la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Por nada" Descruzó los brazos "¿Qué haces ahí?, date prisa aún tenemos que llegar a una clase extra" Lo apresuró siendo él quien comenzara a caminar.

"¡Voy!" A su hermano poco le faltaba para casi correr "¡Hikaru!" Lo llamó una vez que lo alcanzó "¡Hikaru!" No le respondía "¿Hikaru?" Este se detuvo repentinamente y prediciendo su reacción Kaoru hizo algo para impedirlo.

Con agilidad maestra tomó la mano de su hermano entre la suya entrelazando los dedos al primer y único intento.

"Espérame por favor" Le pidió Kaoru con un auténtico rubor de niño lindo y sonrisa encantadora, mucho mejor que las aburridas ensayadas.

Hikaru se calmó mucho con eso, sonrojándose de pena por sus acciones egoístas.

"Mm... si" Escondió su expresión girando a mirar hacia otro lado "Era solo que llegábamos tarde" Quiso dar una excusa para parecer menos culpable.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie dentro de la escuela solo los alumnos que tenían unas clases extras como ellos.

"Hikaru, ¿por qué te fuiste cuando nuestro señor entró hace rato?" Preguntó antes de entrar por la puerta al salón de clases.

No se le había olvidado solo esperaba a que su hermano estuviera más tranquilo para que tuviera la cortesía de responderle.

"No fue nada, solo me molestó que interrumpiera así" Al recordar frunció el ceño molestándose otra vez "Creo que tengo café en los pulmones"

Lo que decía no parecía ser mentira pero desilusionó a Kaoru que esperaba otras razones.

Hikaru no le ocultaba nada a Kaoru pero no quería que supiera con toda libertad que le molestó precisamente la interrupción de su beso, por fin que habían tenido un momento para ellos, después de días ajetreados y ocupados y a alguien se le ocurría ir a interrumpir.

Si era posesivo, ahora lo era más, estaba mal lo reconocía y por eso decidió mantenerlo bajo secreto, no decir nada y procurar arreglarlo por sí mismo.

"No es para tanto" Dijo el menor acariciando la mano con los dedos entrelazados y dando un leve apretón

"Si, no es tanto" Suspiró el mayor.

Devolvió el gesto acariciando también el dorso de la mano de su hermano con el pulgar. A Hikaru le divirtió ver el color en la cara de su hermano, no había duda de lo mucho que lo quería. Pensándolo poco, se acercó para poder besarlo en los labios olvidándose de que no eran los únicos en la escuela.

Kaoru se negó manteniendo un ojo sobre algunas personas presentes, admitía que allá en la playa estaba muy necesitado pero ahora era una cuestión muy diferente, el exhibicionismo no era parte de sus gustos ni intenciones.

"¿Por qué?" Hizo un puchero Hikaru.

"¡Que no tienes ojos!" Lo regañó

Tomó el rostro que hacía el puchero con una mano apretando las mejillas para halarlo y conducirlo a una dirección.

"¿Y qué con eso?" Miró a las personas a la lejanía y luego le pidió que lo soltara.

"¿Y qué con eso?" Repitió "¿Quién era el que me dijo que teníamos que tener cuidado?" Le apenaba de que Hikaru fuera quien se lo dijo "Cuando pensé que tenías un poco de voz de la razón"

"¿Y quién fue el que no me hizo caso aquella vez?" Le recriminó "Pero no te preocupes, sí sé que no debemos, solo... que" Avergonzado frotó su nuca "Se me olvidó por un momento"

"Pues que no se te olvide" Kaoru suspiró.

Hikaru asintió. Antes de que abriera la puerta su hermano le dio la vuelta para que quedaran viéndose de frente, esos suaves labios lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando le dio un beso fugaz.

"¡Ay!, Hikaru ten más cuidado quieres" Se quejó frotándose la frente simulando un dolor inexistente.

Poco tiempo le tomó al mayor entender su farsa puesto que estuvo confundido unos pocos segundos, no habían tocado sus frentes, que buen engaño de un bromista maestro.

"¿Yo?, tú también fíjate" Se quejó poniendo su mano sobre su frente

Le costaba reprimir esa sonrisa traviesa que quería emerger.

Discretamente Kaoru le guiñó un ojo mientras se dedicaba con una cara de falsa molestia a abrir las puertas del salón de clases.

Las luces de las hermosas arañas de cristal iluminaban muy bien el lugar pero no veían ni sombra de los demás estudiantes.

"Hikaru ¿estás seguro de que no te equivocaste?" Kaoru cerró la puerta tras de si.

"Estoy seguro, el profesor me dijo que quería vernos para otra clase" Seguía echando vistazos a todos los rincones

"Y no se equivocan" Sentado en el escritorio estaba el profesor de matemáticas "Siéntese" Espero a que obedecieran la indicación para seguir hablando, se sentaron en los lugares de mero adelante "Pero esto no es ninguna clase extra"

Los gemelos se miraron y después miraron al profesor que tenía en el escritorio dos montones separados de hojas apiladas de igual tamaño.

"Sensei..." Querían preguntar de qué se trataba pero el docente interrumpió a los dos.

"Esta no es una clase extra porque les mentí" Con rostro serio el hombre mayor los miraba y suspiró "Este es un castigo y si les decía eso estaba seguro de que no vendrían"

"¡Castigo!" Levantaron la voz ambos "Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada."

El profesor volvió a interrumpir antes de que continuaran.

"¡Exacto!, ustedes no han hecho nada, no han hecho tareas, no han presentado trabajos, no han puesto atención a las clases, ¿qué más no quieren hacer?"

Los hermanos cerraron la boca no tenían con que defenderse a eso, lo que decía era cierto, habían estado tan ocupados con el Host Club que no les quedaba tiempo para hacer las tareas y el poco que les sobraba lo empleaban perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas... como en su relación incestuosa detrás de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

"¡Ven!, no pueden desmentirme, por eso..." Tomó las dos pilas de papeles y las puso sonoramente frente a ellos "Van a terminarlas durante esta hora"

"Pero..." Quisieron protestar horrorizados con la imagen del montón de papeles.

"Nada de peros, hablé con el director y este habló con sus padres diciéndoles que vinieran por ustedes en la limusina dentro de una hora"

A simple vista podría parecer que los riquillos solo se la pasaban bien la mayoría del tiempo, sin estudiar pero más equivocados no podían estar esos prejuicios, contaban con lujos y ventajas pero los estudios, trabajos y demás eran complicados, porque su nivel educativo debía ser de lo mejor y más alto, eso se debía a que como algunos que asistían a esa escuela, en un futuro debían hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y no solo familiares, multimillonarios y como sucesores debían estar preparados para hacerse cargo de inmediato de esas empresas.

De solo ver las hojas de papel con ejercicios ya les aburría.

"¡Ah!" Se quejaron.

"Pueden comenzar ya" El profesor se sentó de regreso a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

"¿Es que no se va a ir?" Preguntó Hikaru a su hermano después de cinco minutos en donde el profesor no se había movido.

"Parece que no" Murmuró Kauru mirando de soslayo a la autoridad educativa.

"Ya me aburrí."

"Yo también."

"¿Cuánto llevas?" El mayor se encimó mirando las problemas.

"Solo la primera hoja, y ¿tu?"

"La mitad de la segunda."

"¿Cuánto falta?" Suspiro Kaoru

Hikaru pasó el pulgar por las muchas hojas haciendo el sonido de cuando se acomoda la baraja intentando hace una cuenta aproximada.

"Más de veinte" Exageraba un poco aunque no tanto, su cálculo aproximado estaba muy cerca

"¡Eh!, ¡qué! ¿Por qué?" El menor no entendió como podían ser tantas

"Pues... serán todas las de estas dos semanas" Hizo una suposición Hikaru.

"Menos platica" Interrumpió el profesor que se encontraba ocupado ojeando una revista.

Los dos hicieron un puchero con boca de pato, ese profesor era una pesadilla.

"Si platicamos no nos aburriremos tanto" Se quejó Hikaru.

"Respóndeme... ¿cuál es la razón por la que están aquí?"

"Por no trabajar"

"¿Y por qué no trabajaban?"

"Por..." Hikaru se calló, no iba a decir eso 'estar platicando'.

El profesor se rió un poco de su reacción y ambos se preguntaron como podía estar jugando con ellos, ¿de dónde salió?

"No importa" El docente siguió sin prestarles completa atención "Solo dense prisa, quiero ver todo contestado."

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después otras diez páginas más aunque aun no terminaban y faltaban diez minutos, podían ser un par de traviesos gemelos pero no eran ningunos irresponsables, la mayoría del tiempo podía solo importarles ellos y eso tenía que ver mucho con ello, no les quedo de otra más que cansar su mano escribiendo.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Hikaru le preguntó al profesor, este miro el reloj.

"Nueve minutos" El mayor gimió dejándose caer sobre todas los papeles.

"En nueve minutos me despiertas Kaoru" Cerró los ojos.

El ruido de una silla rechinando sobre el suelo, lo hizo molestarse en abrir los ojos y levantar un poco la cabeza para ver al profesor.

"Regreso dentro de esos nueve minutos" Se marchó.

En cuanto se fue el mayor suspiró.

"Hikaru, si quieres termina de copiar los míos yo ya casi término" Le ofreció el menor con las hojas en la mano queriéndoselas dar.

"Mmm..." Sí la estaba pensando "Mejor no, deja los terminó yo solo, no me quiero aprovechar de ti" Un rubor leve apareció sobre sus mejillas. _No me quiero aprovechar más de ti cuando durante todo este tiempo lo eh hecho._

"Hikaru" El menor aprovechó el estar solos para conversar un poco con su hermano "Eh querido preguntarte algo hace mucho" Se regañó por dentro por sonar tan melodramático "¿Por qué te enojas tanto cuando estamos solos y alguien se acerca?" Era lo mismo que con Tamaki.

Y aunque quería preguntar otras cosas más importantes, no lo haría, se dijo que no preguntaría

Hikaru recostado sobre los papeles miro a otro lado que no fuera en donde estaba su hermano.

"Yo no me enojo"

"Si lo haces" La mano de Kaoru que no estaba ocupada con el lápiz acarició la cabeza de Hikaru "Te molestas incluso con los sempais" Las facciones del menor entristecieron "Sé que no te gusta que interrumpan pero ni con la expresión seria que pones me engañas" Sin contar que con la única que no te enojas es Haruhi.

"Pues me molesta" Cerró de nuevo los ojos "Me molesta mucho en ocasiones" _Me molesta que cuando estoy contigo alguien venga a interrumpir ese momento de felicidad que tengo, es tan fastidioso._

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kaoru aun con los dedos entre los rojizos cabellos sedosos.

"Porque..." _Te amo tanto que solo te quiero para mí y los demás son un estorbo_. Nunca diría eso "Porque... ¡no lo sé!" Contesto tajante.

Estaba disgustándose ¿por qué de repente su hermano le estaba preguntando esas cosas?, si seguía preguntado diría algo que no quería decir.

"No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo" Hikaru maldecía por lo listo que era su hermano.

"No... no quiero decírtelo" El mayor dudó en si confesar sus motivos, también lucía triste "Pero tampoco estoy muy seguro de saber por qué me molesta tanto" Sabia las razones pero no terminaba de comprender por completo ese sentimiento irracional de egoísmo.

"¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?" Hikaru ya se sentía en un interrogatorio.

"Porque..." La puerta del salón se abrió "…Tengo miedo" Susurró.

Kaoru se quedó mirando a su hermano el que se sentó derecho de nuevo porque el profesor había llegado, se quedó un poco absorto para después sonreír con una dicha enorme. Había avanzado bastante con sus investigaciones y había sacado cosas importantes que quería saber su hermano, ya tenía conocimiento de todo lo que quería averiguar, solo faltaba acomodar las 'casualidades' para que todo funcionara tal como quería.

"Ya paso una hora" Anunció el profesor de matemática mientras recogía sus cosas "Quiero que me muestren lo que han hecho"

Kaoru tal vez hubiera terminado pero el tiempo se fue mientras estaba hablando con su hermano, por su parte Hikaru tenía más de la mitad. Le entregaron todo al profesor y con una ojeada rápida dio su punto de vista.

"Parece bien, esto debe ser suficiente para aprobar, van a poder tener una vacaciones tranquilas"

"Si" Dijeron ambos con desgano.

Tomaron sus propias pertenencias dirigiéndose a la salida, vacaciones todo lo que querían era olvidarse de la escuela pero conociéndose sin ninguna distracción de algún tipo iban a aburrirse.

"A donde tan rápido, tiene que esperar hasta que termine de revisar"

"¿Y eso cuanto le tomara?"

"Otros diez minutos"

"¡Ah!" Se quejaron en voz más alta.

"Quédense por allí sentados mientras" Hizo un ademán con la mano indicando cualquier asiento.

A regañadientes lo obedecieron poniéndose cómodos en las nada cómodas sillas que por más ricos que fueran la escuela era la escuela y sus traseros dolían de tanto tiempo estando sentados.

No se hablaron entre ellos por un rato, Hikaru no quería iniciar una conversación por temor a que su hermano siguiera insistiendo con lo mismo, sabía que no podría evitar el tema por mucho tiempo ni que esas preguntas nunca llegarían, pero sí quería que fueran lo más tarde posible, Kaoru no estaba seguro de como iniciar una conversación para regresar al tema en que estaban y conseguir más detalles.

"Hmm... Hikaru que te parece que cuando llegamos a casa veamos una película juntos" Dijo con tono alegre mostrando su mejor sonrisa, él estaba un poco triste y su hermano también, quería alegrar el ambiente.

"¡Oh! está bien" Hikaru estaba distraído diciéndolo sin animo alguno

"O preferirías que hiciéramos una película" Claramente era una insinuación provocativa con tono lujurioso y más con la mirada que le lanzaba el menor, casi faltaba que le guiñara un ojo.

Hikaru se puso rojo pensando en las ideas de su hermano, nunca diría que no pero eso no era suficiente para distraerlo de unos pensamientos que lo molestaban desde hacía más de una hora.

"Kaoru hace rato ¿por qué Tamaki sostenía tu mano?" Si quería evitar hablar de lo que no quería tratar esta era su oportunidad.

Aunque lo que preguntaba había sido algo que quería ignorar y mantenerlo ocultos sus sentimientos negativos.

"¿Nuestro Tono?" Preguntó confundido Kaoru.

"Si él, ¿por qué estaba tomando tu mano?" Dijo con mayor claridad para que lo escuchara bien.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" Seguía sin saber de qué hablaba el mayor.

"Hace rato, cuando yo me fui del salón de música" Estaba enfadándose cada vez más "Regresé porque me sentí mal por irme de esa forma y los vi, Tamaki tenía tu mano entre las suyas"

Kaoru permaneció un rato en silencio pensando en lo que decía, por fin recordó a lo que se refería, al incidente con la taza en donde se cortó con un pedazo.

"Eso..." Fingió ser culpable con una expresión apenada desviando la vista en un principio que no duró mucho. "¿Estás celoso?" Su sonrisa maliciosa flotó a la superficie.

"¡Celoso!" Hikaru se sonrojó "Yo, ¡no!, no estoy celoso" Quería negarlo.

"Admite que estas celoso y te diré lo que pasó" Con sonrisa maliciosa esperaba escuchar lo que pidió.

"Pero yo no estoy celoso" Seguía negando.

"Sí y yo tengo el cabello azul" Dijo con sarcasmo el menor.

"Pero es la verdad ¡yo no estoy celoso!" Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

"¿Ni un poco?" Kaoru se acercó sin dejar de sonreír tomando la barbilla de Hikaru con su pulgar e índice, gesto que no agrado nada al mayor.

Con una vena de enojo en la sien, torció la boca y tomó la mano del menor entre las suyas.

"Dime Kaoru" Era él quien se acercaba más al otro "¿Serías capaz de engañarme?" El rostro del menor se enrojeció al escuchar las palabras aterciopeladas.

"Este..." Las manos que apretaban la suya eran tan cálidas y suaves, podía escuchar su corazón latir.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacías con Tamaki?"

Kaoru regresó a la realidad frunciendo el ceño molesto quitó la mano, no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

"Por qué te interesa si no te afecta en lo más mínimo, según tú no estás celoso, ¿entonces?, no creo que se trate de algo de tu incumbencia" Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

No estaba enojado pero quería que Hikaru comenzara a admitir las cosas, quería que dijera aquello que escuchó en la mañana. Los dos siguieron en silenció ninguno queriendo mirar al otro.

"Es de mi incumbencia porque se trata de ti" Masculló Hikaru muy bajo recargándose en sus brazos sobre la dura madera del pupitre.

Para su mala suerte lo dijo esperando que el menor no lo escuchara, lo que no sucedió, claramente Kaoru pudo oír lo que dijo y sonreír satisfecho.

Esa intranquilidad, ese malestar que sentía, no era solo propio del menor de los gemelos, cada vez que se preguntaba si podría deshacerse de eso la respuesta que surgía era una que no le agradaba mucho, muchas veces se encontró apunto de decir las palabras que tanto quería decir.

_Flashback_

Esa mañana.

"¿Qué hora es?" Gimió Kaoru tallándose los ojos aun con sueño.

Mirando hacia su lado, su hermano aun no despertaba, con cuidado quitó el brazo que tenía encima de su pecho desnudo, lamentándose de no dormir el tiempo suficiente en las últimas noches. Tomó el teléfono celular que estaba en alguna parte cerca y encanto por pura causalidad para poder mirar la hora.

Aún faltaba tiempo para la hora en que salían levantarse para ir a la escuela, se había despertado temprano.

Permaneció esos minutos mirando a su hermano dormir pacíficamente, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de este dentro de sus sueños placenteros.

"¿Con que estarás soñando?" Se preguntó Kaoru diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Hikaru paso las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de su hermano, no necesitaba mover algún mechón de cabello, así como esta era perfecto, esos dedos se deslizaron hasta toparse con la comisura del labio y luego recorrieron el inferior delineándolo.

Le parecía mejor tener un beso de él despierto, pero dormido esa igual de bueno, con más cuidado aún se acercó a besarlo y acarició con ese mismo cuidado los labios con los propios, aun así Hikaru no despertó.

"¡Hikaru!" Lo llamó con suavidad, ya era hora de despertar "¡Hikaru!" No funcionaba.

Se le ocurrió una buena idea, lo despertaría con un beso. Antes de poder hacerlo.

"Kaoru…" Susurró medio dormido, de hecho más dormido que despierto.

"Si Hikaru" De cualquier forma le dio otro beso más profundo, presionando más sus labios en esa ocasión "Vamos despierta"

"No…" Se quejó "No…"

"Vamos, ¿hay algo que quieras?" Se refería para desayunar.

"Mmm… te quiero Kaoru" Se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido.

"Sí ya lo sé, yo también te quiero" _Que lástima que ese te quiero no llegara más lejos_ "No te quedes dormido."

Lo ignoró, Kaoru suspiró él también quería dormir un poco más pero antes estaban otras cosas, meció el cuerpo de su hermano obstinado esperando a que ese funcionara.

"Kaoru…"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Te quiero"

"Ya me lo dijiste"

"Te amo" Se quedó dormido con la misma sonrisa de antes en sus labios.

CONTINUA…


	11. Durante las vacaciones

_Kaoru_

Solo pocas horas después de salir de la prisión institucional llamada escuela por fin estaba libre de ataduras y con mucho tiempo libre por delante, esas son las vacaciones que todo estudiante quiere tener después de estar sumergido dentro de libros y tareas.

Me recosté en uno de los no tan cómodos sillones de la biblioteca personal de nuestros padres, había pasado aproximadamente media hora buscando un libro que quería leer y por fin lo encontré después de sin querer haber limpiado todo el polvo con las manos, las limpié en un pañuelo que llevaba de antemano para también limpiar la cubierta.

Bien podían los sirvientes limpiar, pero incluso para una persona que solo se dedicara a hacer eso durante todo el día era mucho trabajo y no terminaba para cuando lo ya limpio volvía a ensuciarse, siempre he pensado que es una mal costumbre de los libros ser polvorientos y entre más viejos más. Reí con mis pensamientos.

Estaba solo, aproveché el momento de que Hikaru tomaba una pequeño siesta para venir a este sitio y pasar un rato _'leyendo'._

Sostuve el libro entre mis manos, las letras de la portada ya no podían leerse, hacía tiempo lo había encontrado pero nunca creí que lo llegara a necesitar.

Me acomodé mejor y comencé con la lectura, mis dedos quedaban manchado con un poco de tinta cada y cuantas páginas.

Una hora y solo había terminado con los dos primeros capítulos que eran muy aburridos además su lectura también era pesada, al escuchar pasos acercándose a mi tuve que cerrarlo para dedicarle total atención.

"¿Y qué estás leyendo?" Me preguntó Hikaru sentándose a mi lado en el reducido espacio del sillón.

Con facilidad me acomodé utilizando ese poco espacio para estar cerca de él con nuestras piernas juntas.

"Ni idea" Fui franco.

No tenía el título y solo conseguí darme una idea muy breve con lo que leí, estaba escrito en lenguaje antiguo y no entendía su mayoría aunque me esforzaba.

El punto aquí es que no necesitaba el libro por su contenido, solo la perfecta escusa que me proporcionaba.

"¿Y eso?" Lo tomó entre sus manos dándose cuenta de todo el polvo que tenía "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas leyéndolo?"

"Durante esta hora."

"¿Y no sabes lo que dice?" Preguntó incrédulo.

Embocé la sonrisa maliciosa que quería aparecer en mis labios por la satisfacción que sentía al haber hecho que mordiera el anzuelo, realmente era difícil ocultar tal expresión.

"Solo leí el principio así que no puedo saber de qué trata toda la obra. Aunque… está bastante interesante." Escogía con cuidado mis palabras

"Entonces ¿de qué trata?" Ya esperaba escuchar esa pregunta.

"Siento que estuviera leyendo el final aunque se trata de su comienzo." Tomé de regreso el libro fijando mi atención a la portada para que pareciera más creíble. Una suave sonrisa tiraba de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que la diversión me abandonaba sustituyéndose por el frío vació cuando comencé a hablar "Es una historia de romance, el protagonista ama a la protagonista" Reí con la redundancia de mis palabras "El dilema es que no pueden estar juntos" Gran tema gastado pero gran verdad "Porque los dos son primos" Esperé un poco para continuar mirando la expresión de Hikaru con sumo cuidado, los ojos miel me veían atentos. Cuáles serían sus pensamientos al estarme escuchando "Pero ellos ya estaban juntos desde un comienzo en la historia, siempre juntos, una niñez juntos, una... vida juntos..." Una tristeza comenzaba a crecer en mi interior "Y... se quieren pero aparece alguien más y ellos se encariñan con esa persona, no es mala y esa persona tampoco tiene malas intenciones... solo que..." Hice una pausa "El protagonista comienza a encariñarse demasiado y la protagonista teme que pueda pasar algo..." Dejé de hablar.

Mis manos acariciaron la desgastada tapa de cuero, sí era muy viejo el libro. Su mano detuvo la mía sujetándola con cariño, miré a esos ojos, que me veían con cierto enojo pero ninguna agresión, realmente no pensé que mis intenciones fueran fácilmente vistas o muy obvias.

"Suena bien" Me dijo Hikaru.

"Deja sigo leyendo y te cuento más"

No esperé a que se moviera, con su mano sosteniendo la mía y yo con la necesidad de no sentirme tan triste me acerqué, sin palabras pidiéndole besarlo.

Incliné mi peso más hacia su lado y mis labios se conectaron con los suyos devolviéndome el beso de inmediato, en ocasiones nuestros besos también era juguetones.

Comencé a tener ánimos de _'divertirme'_ con mi hermano un poco, presioné más los labios inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha y gustoso abrí la boca cuando sentí la lengua lamer mis labios. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron dentro de mi boca sintiéndola recorrer el interior, él parecía tener las mismas intenciones en mente y es que ya había pasado un tiempo.

En ese lugar no había nadie así que no teníamos que preocupaciones de que nos vieran.

Después de un rato en el que aún nos seguíamos besando tomó ambos de mis labios mordiéndolos, ya no quería solo besos y Hikaru parecía pensar igual, soltó mi mano y la suya comenzó a recorrer mi brazo subiendo por este seduciéndome sutilmente al rozar mi piel que se quemaba bajo las yemas de sus dedos, no me quedé atrás haciendo lo mismo en su cuello, mis dedos dibujaban lo que yo quería sobre la hendidura donde se juntaban las clavículas, llevaba puesta una camisa con botones, con un fácil movimiento desabotoné el primero

Hizo algo parecido con mi camisa pero como la mía no tenía botones, la levantó para dejar mi vientre descubierto mientras sus manos acariciaban mi piel debajo de lo que aun cubría la tela.

Con los dedos comenzó a jugar con mis pezones frotado círculos con el pulgar y después pellizcándolos, se sentía bien pero era incomodo por la forma en que el descansabrazo del sillón se clavaba en mi espalda. Esperando a que reaccionara a sus caricias siguió tocando mi pecho con la palma de las manos Hikaru fue más travieso si es que así puedo llamarlo o pervertido en realidad al dejar mis labios y dedicarse a lamer mi cuello, no lo hice esperar, me acomodé mejor en el reducido espacio para que pudiera recargarse en mí.

Mis manos también se metieron debajo de la camisa, no tenía paciencia para dedicarme a desabrochar botón por botón pero tampoco sería tan bestial para arrancarla de un tirón como alguien que sí me había dado el ejemplo, jugué acariciando con gracia el pecho y dando más de mis suaves toques al vientre, cerca del ombligo.

Seguimos con los mismos juegos y caricias hasta que impaciente comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la mía, a cada suave movimiento en el que me perdía y gemía dentro de su boca, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente tuve que parar.

"¡Hikaru!" No debía de repetir lo anterior justo cuando intentaba hablar, malinterpretándome movió su cadera con más fuerza "¡Ah!, no, espera..." Mi respiración agitada tampoco me dejaba hablar con fluidez "En la biblioteca no, vayamos a la habitación"

...

_Hikaru_

Con los auriculares cubriendo mis oídos escuchaba música del reproductor a todo volumen, la sordera no era ningún problema que me preocupara por ahora.

Como una droga la música podía alejarme de la realidad por breves momentos satisfactorios, que utilizaba en periodos de estrés y preocupación para poder alejarme del resto del mundo. No sé mucho de letras o composiciones maestras y que ironía que pase la mayoría de mis tardes con mi hermano en una sala de música, con sus instrumentos y un piano dentro que casi nadie nunca toca.

Imaginé a aquel rubio tocando las blancas teclas que producían un sonido maravilloso, belleza que doma a las bestias más salvajes, le imité moviendo mis dedos con movimientos fluidos en el aire, dejándome llevar por esa misma imaginación.

Por el momento estaba solo, no había de que avergonzarme. Kaoru había dicho que en un momento regresaba pero se estaba tomando su tiempo.

No habíamos decidido a donde ir de vacaciones aun, por el momento dos días después de haber salido de la escuela estábamos pasando esa mañana afuera en los jardines, yo estaba sentado en una silla blanca tipo de playa en donde podía recostarme cerca de los grandes arbustos y los rosales blancos. Era la época en que florecían y soltaban su dulce aroma, no me negué a dejarme cautivar por la belleza del sitio ni por la sensación que daba a todos los sentidos en especial vista y olfato. El aroma de las flores empezó a recordarme algo mas o debería decir correctamente alguien más, aunque su perfume siempre me había parecido mejor que al de cualquier rosa.

Estaba en todo momento dentro de mi mente, antes había sido difícil no pensar en él pues era la única cosa a la que le permitía ocupar espacio dentro de mi cabeza pero ahora era diferente esos pensamientos se hacían más recurrentes y en vez de querer cambiar eso por lo contrario tenía miedo a que sucediera, siendo mi todo me quedaría con nada.

Comenzó otra canción diferente era la que más suelo escuchar y mi favorita... ¿por qué se estaría tardando tanto?, suspiré, por lo menos la música me hacía compañía dentro de la soledad, aunque visto desde otro punto, que melancólico era.

La atmosfera que hacia un momento me maravillaba con su belleza y la paz que trasmitía, ya no lo hacía, no es que hubiese cambiado, lo que cambio fui yo.

Dejé de escuchar la música aunque el reproductor aún estaba reproduciéndola, mis oídos se hicieron sordos no solo a la música sino a todo, el viento soplando, las aves cantando, la fuente con agua salpicando, encerrándome un momento dentro de mí mismo, preguntando lo que sería estar solo.

No tengo otro miedo más grande que ese, el resto son solo preocupaciones en las que empleo incorrectamente la palabra miedo.

¿Por qué de repente me encontraba pensando en esas cosas amargas?... si son tan depresivas, que casi siempre las evito porque comienzan a causar opresión en mi pecho.

Como siempre que pasaba mi cara ardía un poco y me picaban los ojos, en donde quería comenzar a llorar sin razón... pero... sí tenía razones.

Los celos carcomen, el egoísmo que no me deja respirar con libertad, esa necesidad dependiente, las manías caprichosas que no puedo controlar, una deliciosa adicción.

La canción cambio a una distinta que me deprimía más, de las románticas tristes que pierden sus amores, que no sé ni porque la tengo en mi reproductor, una nube negra debía estarse formando sobre mí. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en si debía decir algo, pronunciar las palabra que durante ese tiempo tan largo había guardado dentro de mi boca pero ese miedo de nuevo me atormentaba y si se alejaba, una cosa era pasar un buen rato donde todo el estrés que carga Kaoru puede dejarlo escapar a través de mí y una muy diferente es comprometerlo a algo.

El día anterior en que mi hermano había estado leyendo ese libro tan raro, no creí que hubiera algo así en la biblioteca, aparte, aún sigue fresca en mi memoria la cara de triste de Kaoru cuando me canto del contenido de ese libro, esas lágrimas invisibles que se derramaban por su rostro de las que no se percató y nadie más aparte de mi hubiera podido notarlas.

¿Por qué esa tristeza?, no era la primera vez, ese día en la playa estaba igual aunque últimamente ya no lucía tan mal, debía ser culpa de esa historia, tal vez la culpa al sentirse identificado con ese personaje que se enamora de la otra o yo que sé.

¿Por qué Kaoru debía enamorarse de ella?, no alucino cuando pienso en eso, como sonríe, como ríe, como disfruta, es tan diferente con los demás, verdaderamente la aprecia. ¡No!, necesito dejar de pensar. Ahora mis pensamientos son peores, sintiéndome como la víctima cuando en verdad soy yo el victimario, él no tiene nada de responsabilidad.

Jugando con el cable de los auriculares intenté distraerme y comer algún dulce, tenía una paleta conmigo que me regaló una clienta antes de salir de vacaciones, normalmente no cómo lo que me dan pero haría la excepción, nada bueno traía concentrarme en cosas negativas pero hasta qué punto podría alcanzar mi felicidad, ¿cuánto duraría? solo dos palabras…

Kaoru se acercaba, ¡al fin!, suspiré internamente de alivio al verlo, como cada vez que me sentía triste y lo veía una calidez llenaba mi pecho. El brillaba para mí como para una flor el sol, sin él me sumergiría en la oscuridad marchitándome hasta secarme.

Sonreí, estando junto a él podía olvidarme de todas las preocupaciones innecesarias que me afligían.

"Apareciste" Dije como si nada queriendo ocultar mi gran gusto.

"Perdón, me entretuve con las sirvientas."

Lo había notado que pasaba mucho tiempo con las gemelas sin decirme nada, casi ocultando algo.

"¿Que te decían?" Actué como si fuera simple curiosidad repentina.

"Nada en especial" El actuó concorde a sus palabras.

Pero a mi algo me olía mal, no me engaña tan fácil, además de que ni siquiera está esforzándose por hacerlo.

"Ahora quién miente."

"Es cierto, nada en especial" Kaoru se sentó a mi lado en otra silla "Acerca de los términos de la limpieza" Lucía algo avergonzado cuando lo dijo evitando hablarme.

"¿Limpieza?, pero ¿eso no deberían discutirlo con nuestro padres?"

"Si" Ahora me ignoró.

Vi a nuestras sirvientas acercarse con charolas de plata, vajilla y bocadillos para el té, tal vez me equivoqué y lo que decía era cierto, solo les pidió que trajeran algo de comer.

"Alguna otra cosa que necesiten" Ofrecieron sus servicios pero les pedí que se retiraran, no necesitábamos nada.

Con una reverencia respetuosa se retiraron en silencio, de reojo miré a Kaoru ponerse rojo, eso es raro de él.

"Dime Kaoru" Mi tono malicioso y burlón tan bien practicado me ayudó a enmascarar lo frío que hubieran sido mis palabras "¿Te gustan las gemelas?, ¿o solo una de las dos?"

"¡Que!" Se puso nervioso "No digas tonterías."

"Yo solo digo lo que parece" Como quería cerrar la boca pero al parecer no podía "Son menores, nunca pensé que tuvieras esos gustos pero no te culpo sí son bonitas..." Cuando lo miré me quede helado.

No estaba seguro si era enojo o una profunda tristeza la que recluía en sus ojos opacos, ¿por qué no se callarme cuando debo?

"Kaoru" Dije a lo bajo.

El antes mencionado suspiró, recuperando su actitud relajada. Tomó el palito de la paleta que estaba comiendo sacándola de mi boca, me lastimó pero no dije nada, esa era su intención.

"Ten cuidado con las sandeces que dices, no seas idiota" Me advirtió.

La paleta que estaba comiendo yo, empezó a comérsela él.

"¡Oye!" Pero sí me quejé por la paleta

"¿Algo más que quieras decir?" Era una clara advertencia para que mantuviera el pico cerrado.

"No" Murmuré sintiendo mi cara enrojecer, soy un idiota como él dijo.

"Hikaru" Kaoru dejó de mirarme con expresión tan estricta y continuó hablando "¿Tú por qué crees que tengo interés en ellas?"

"No lo sé, pareces muy misterioso y últimamente hablas mucho con ellas, más que en los pasados años"

"Pregunta casi igual, ¿por qué crees que ellas podrían gustarme más que tú?"

"Porque..." Me le quedé mirando, ¿qué cosa me decía?

"Me creerías capaz de pasar tiempo con otro cuando lo estoy pasando contigo" Su voz tenía un aire de tristeza "No tengo ningún interés en nadie por el momento, así que no digas nada de eso, que no quiero escucharte, no quiero creer que pienses eso de mí"

¿Qué quería decir?, era obvio lo que decía pero porque no lo podía entender.

El sonido del caramelo crujir me distrajo regresando a la realidad antes de profundizar más en sus palabras dentro de mi mente.

Kaoru terminó con mi paleta mordiendo.

"Eso es trampa."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No puedes morder una paleta."

"Si puedo, ya me cansé de estarla chupando" Kaoru sacó el palito blanco de su boca dándole una última lamida para mi castigo, tentándome a lo que estaba seguro no me daría. Lo dejo sobre la charola de té para deshacerse después de el "Hikaru" Recostado en la silla blanca se acomodó de tal manera en que estuviera de lado para poder verme de frente "¿Que tanto confías en mí?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

"Eres en quien más confió" Fui sincero

Me acomodé de igual forma, el lugar era bastante calmado y estar mirando al rostro de Kaoru me daba igual serenidad, tenía un efecto calmante que me estaba provocando sueño.

"¿Te gusta mi compañía?" Me preguntó de repente.

"Claro que me gusta tu compañía"

"¿Te sentirías solo sin mí?"

"Por su puesto" Iba a pregunta otra cosa pero lo detuve "¿Que son todas esas preguntas?"

"Solo una última" Me pidió con ojos suplicantes de perro triste, no me puedo negar a sus encantos. Estuve de acuerdo con solo una tonta pregunta más "Si te dijera algo que te molestara o incomodara, ¿seguirías junto a mi o me evitarías?"

"Eres un tonto" Me enfadé un poco "Como puedes pensar algo así, creo que ya sabes muy bien la respuesta a eso."

"No, no la sé, por eso te estoy preguntando" Me sorprendió que tomara tan enserio la pregunta.

Esos ojos me veían impacientes y molestos, no era ninguna broma.

"Nada de lo que digas podría molestarme" Suspiré, la tristeza es contagiosa

"¿Por qué cuando te pregunté si te gustaba Haruhi no quisiste decirme nada?"

"¡Hey!, esa es una pregunta de más, que no habías dicho que ya no preguntarías nada."

"Perdón" No siguió insistiendo.

Una hora paso y los dos seguíamos en el jardín, como yo casi me estaba durmiendo preferimos tomar el té antes de que se enfriara, un poco de movimiento me ayudó a despertar y que mis sentidos se normalizaran. Estaba cansado, anoche tuve mucha _'actividad'_ que me agotó.

"¿Continuaste leyendo esa novela?" Comencé un tema de conversación cualquiera "Me gustó lo que me dijiste, no sabes que sigue" Era sincero, llamó mi atención quería saber más.

"Sí" Ese sí no me convenció, su voz estaba llena de desgano.

"¿Tan aburrida está?" Lo dudaba "Aun así me lo prestarías para leerlo" Por un segundo creí que Kaoru se había tensado con lo que dije.

"Después de que lo termine"

"Claro" Aunque quizás para ese entonces habría perdido el interés.

"Pero si quieres te cuento el resto de lo que eh leído."

"Tú sí me conoces" Estuve de acuerdo en que lo hiciera de todas formas no me arruinaría el final ni nada.

"Deja recuerdo en que me quedé..."

"En la nueva chica que llega y los dos les agrada" Lo ayudé.

"Después de eso, la protagonista empieza a notar que su amado siente un cierto interés por ella pero su forma de expresarlo no es la más adecuada así que se siente un poco posesivo, imponiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, bueno… hacia las dos, con una porque no podría imaginar su vida sin ella y con la otra porque... pues no ha tenido relaciones con demasiadas personas y es simplemente egoísta con la que tiene."

Escuchaba atento todo lo que me contaba Kaoru, nuevamente había llamado mi atención, era poco usual mi inclinación hacia escuchar aquello.

"¿Y después?" No creo que hubieran pasado ni diez minutos pero por la luz del sol este me contradecía por completo.

"Después... mmm... no hay después, aun no llego a esa parte."

"Pero..." Quería saber que sucedía después.

Se quedó en la parte en donde los protagonistas se alejaban de la joven por un tiempo, en donde la protagonista quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle algo muy importante al otro.

"Tendrás que esperar" Dijo con una risita que no me molestó por el contrario, sonreí junto con él.

"Está bien, además me debes un dulce" Cambié de tema.

"¿Y cómo quieres que te lo regrese?" Que hábil es Kaoru con las palabras.

"Como te guste más."

Ese día como muchos otros no dormí bien y para mi peor suerte desperté con el molesto sonido del teléfono, precisamente recibiendo una llama de nuestro Tono.

...

_Tercera persona_

El aburrimiento que tenían ambos era el de permanecer todos los días dentro de la mansión, aunque un poco disgustados por la invitación tan escandalosa que recibieron se sentían felices por salir a algún sitio y más en compañía de las personas con quienes más podían disfrutarla, también debían admitir que la extrañaban. Lo que no esperaban ni imaginaron dentro de ese pequeño descanso era encontrar a su amiga trabajando en buenos términos dentro de una pensión.

"Esto podría ser divertido" Le dijo Kaoru a su hermano echando un vistazo al lugar.

"¿Sabes que falta?" Insinuó Hikaru.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy pensando en formas para fastidiar un poco a nuestro Tono, tenemos que aprovechar estas vacaciones" Maliciosamente se acercó a su hermano para susurrarle al oído, el día lo pasaron bromeando con uno y con otro de sus juguetes.

"¡Oh!, tienes una mente malvada" Sonrió Kaoru diabólicamente.

Aunque estaban en presencia de todos los demás, estos aún no se habían percatado de las malas intenciones que tenían ambos.

"También se me ocurrió otra cosa" Se acercó de nuevo para murmurarle algo a su hermano en el oído pero a último momento cambio de idea.

Con el aliento de Hikaru cosquillando su cuello y oído, tuvo que retirarse sorprendido cuando sintió la lengua humedecer.

"¡Que crees que…!" Iba a reprocharle pero se calló para que otra cosa no fuera lo que saliera de su boca.

Aunque intentó quitarse el mayor lo sostuvo de los hombros, donde comenzó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Esto es más divertido, no te parece" Dijo lujuriosamente con una risita pícara.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta… el exhibicionismo?" Kaoru no quería admitir que la razón por la que aún no se quitaba era que también le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿PUEDEN CREERLO?..." Cierto rubio escandaloso apareció detrás de ellos.

Los dos se congelaron como estatuas.

"Que pareces vieja histérica, sí, sí podemos creerlo" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con cara de pocos amigos, después de recuperar el color del rostro por el susto "Por cierto Tono lo estuvimos pensando en el camino y nos preguntábamos si no estabas haciendo esto para asechar a Haruhi."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Kyouya apareció por detrás, asustando a los tres presentes. Emanaba un cierto aire negro de disgusto todo dirigido al rubio "Y es por eso que me despertaste tan temprano esta mañana."

"No… no…" Estaba asustado.

"Nosotros los dejamos" Los gemelos dejara a su suerte su tan querido Señor.

_Hikaru_

Ya se hacía tarde y faltaba poco para que terminara la competencia, todo el día disque trabajando cuando en realidad solo estaba jugando con Kaoru aunque obviamente para ganar, como último labor había ido a llevar unas cosas adentro, Kaoru fue más rápido y terminó primero que yo así que me esperaba afuera.

Antes de que terminara, un sonido alcanzó mis oídos era una maravillosa melodía en piano, ese estilo lo conocía, el ritmo y el tipo de fluidez con las notas, nuestro Tono debía estar tocando ese instrumento.

Sonreí para mis adentros, debía ser su último acto desesperado por ganar y demostrarle al dueño del lugar que no era tan inútil como parecía.

Sinceramente no me importaba mucho quien ganara, aunque la cara de derrota del rubio era una gran delicia y una habitación individual para Kaoru y para mi sonaba demasiado tentador, aun así no me sentiría abatido si perdíamos.

Con el triunfo en duda después de escuchar esplendida interpretación regrese a reunirme con mi hermano y para mi sorpresa con alguien más quien le hacía compañía.

Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Haruhi, tenía esa sonrisa que siempre muestra con ella y que me provoca celos. Me detuve a mitad del camino. Con cuantas personas debo sentir celos, con Tamaki simplemente por sostener su mano, con Haruhi porque disfruta su compañía, con Kyouya que de alguna forma muy rara él y Kaoru se entienden muy bien por lo listos que son, Honey-sempai con el que siempre lo encuentro conversando cuando no estoy cerca e interrumpe en momentos de mayor tensión, Mori-sempai... por favor no debería ni de sentir celos de él, el no ha hecho nada, que patético soy.

Apreté los dientes y los puños, ¿por qué no simplemente me deshago de todo diciéndole como me siento y punto? Ya no soporto, no lo tolero se está convirtiendo en algo insoportable que me autodestruye, todo lo que tengo dentro del pecho probablemente explote pronto.

Permanecí más o menos un minuto de pie en ese lugar mirándolos, la razón por la que insistía tanto en que si ella me gustaba podía ser porque a él le gustaba ella, me hubiera gustado saber cómo terminaba esa historia que Kaoru me contó para darme una idea de como podía solucionar las cosas.

Prueba de mi egoísmo fue tan retorcido deseo de alcanzar mi propia felicidad a sobre la de otro.

Idiota el que cree eso de 'si él es feliz yo soy feliz' la verdad es que el sí sería feliz pero yo sería muy infeliz.

Soy tan horrible...

El silencio mental fue interrumpido y un estrepitoso ruido arruinó la armonía de la música, no pude ver cuando el jarrón cayó desde la ventana, la evidencia hecha pedazos de lo que ocurrió estaba regada por el suelo junto con mi hermano, me tomó menos de un segundo saber qué pasó con exactitud, segundo del tiempo en el que corría hacia su dirección, mis pies habían reaccionado de inmediato y ya me movía antes de saberlo.

El jarrón con flores casi cayó sobre la cabeza de Haruhi y para evitarlo Kaoru la empujó, pero aun así eso no hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera llegado antes, si no me hubiera detenido para pensar en todas aquellas tonterías.

"Kaoru lo siento" Contenía mis deseos por llorar.

La culpa es un monstruo que me devora, insaciable criatura que me orilla a querer el sufrimiento y la infelicidad como penitencia.

Las palabras de consuelo de Kaoru no eran suficientes, ni las pobres caricias que podía proporcionarme frente a alguien tenían el efecto deseado, apreté su mano echa puño con fuerza, estaba sobre algunos pedazos rotos pero no le tomé importancia, mas roto sentía mi corazón que ese jarrón, por más que insistiera Kaoru de que estaba bien yo no quise creerle, aunque dijera la verdad o no, él me mentiría para que no me preocupara.

En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de la fría verdad que no podía seguir ocultándole, preferiría mil veces que me odiara al decírselo que a que se apartara de mi sin nunca haberle dicho.

De repente llegó ese señor raro dueño de la pensión Mizuzu donde nos hospedábamos diciendo todas esas cosas más raras y anunciando que habíamos ganado, fue idea de Kaoru fingir que todo fue planeado, estoy seguro que tampoco quería preocupar a nadie más, le seguí la corriente como buena oveja que no pensaba por sí misma, el susto aun no abandonaba mis sentidos.

Dejé de lado la celebración y la falsedad con la que disfrutaba ese triunfo, como podría gozarlo a costa de algo tan aterrador, accidente o no caería más bajo de lo que ya me arrastró en el suelo. Todos reían, Tamaki se quejaba y compartían, yo también lo hacía mientras una enorme sombra crecía dentro de mí, solo quería estar a solas.

"Creo que sería una buena idea que dejáramos a Kaoru descansar" De entre todos siempre era Kyouya la segunda voz de la razón a la que obediencia.

Le agradecía por la interrupción, aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Pasamos a entrar a la habitación, en ningún momento solté la mano de mi hermano, necesitaba sentir la seguridad de que estaba ahí.

"Hikaru" No me merezco voz tan dulce

"No me consueles por favor" Le pedí sentándonos en la cama.

"Pero Hikaru..."

"Kaoru lo siento" Lo interrumpí no quería que continuara.

Mis brazos lo envolvieron empujándonos a ambos para quedar recostados sobre la cama, lo tenía entre mis brazos y no lo dejaría ir a ninguna otra parte.

"Hikaru" Se acomodó para amoldar mejor nuestros cuerpos correspondiendo a mi abrazo "Tú eres el que debe dejarme consolarte, estoy bien, no te sientas mal por eso."

"Lo siento" Repetí abrazándolo con más fuerza "Lo siento" Cerré los ojos y busque su boca para estar más juntos.

Me uní a él en un beso hambriento y desesperado, él estaba ahí yo lo necesitaba.

"Te necesito aquí conmigo" Dije profundizándolo más.

¿Cómo?... Si en un principio devoraba sus labios mordiéndolos y chupándolos ahora me apoderé de su boca recorriendo con la lengua todo el interior, no lo dejaba respirar ni me dejaba respirar, el único descanso era cuando regresaba a morder sus labios y así seguimos, había momentos en que solo nuestras lenguas se besaban y había otros en que por insistencia de él nuestros labios apenas se rosaban en movimientos tiernos y dulces, como quería tenerlo, probarme a mí mismo que por el momento seguía siendo mío, pero había algo que quería hacer primero.

"Kaoru" Susurré contra sus labios rozándolos.

"Sí"

"No me asustes de esa forma de nuevo por favor."

"No fue mi intención."

Regresé a abrir mis ojos encontrando que con la poca luz del sol que seguía brillando él también me veía, en sus ojos estaba grabada una disculpa sincera.

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru." Me besó, las manos que habían estado en mi espalda subieron por esta hasta mi cabeza acariciando mis cabellos "Hikaru ¿tanto miedo tuviste?" Asentí.

"No te imaginas cuanto" Sería mi imaginación o temblaba ligeramente "Kaoru tuve mucho miedo, cuando te vi en el suelo me imaginé lo peor..." Quiso decir algo pero no lo dejé continúe hablando porque no quería detenerme "Y es que te quiero mucho no me imagino una vida sin ti" Guardé silencio esperando a saber que decía pero con amabilidad guardo silencio pidiéndome que continuara "Yo... yo... creo que es momento para decirte..." Seguía dudando, ¿por qué desconfiaba tanto?

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" Las manos de Kaoru dejaron mi cabello para acariciar mi cuello, se sentía tan bien como me reconfortaba.

"Quiero decirte que... que... me gustaría estar siempre contigo."

"¿Y eso que significa?" Kaoru solo me estaba haciendo sentir más idiota de lo que estaba siendo.

"Que... que..."

"Vamos dilo" Me animó.

Aun conseguía distinguir entre las sombras, la cálida sonrisa que me dedicaba, llena de cariño y ternura.

"Quería decirte que ya no quiero jugar."

"¿Qué?" Su mirada cambio a una inquisitiva.

"Que no quiero seguir con este aburrido juego, a partir de ahora ya no lo jugaremos."

"¿Hikaru?" Su rostro se llenaba con dolor, porque se entristecía tanto.

"Espera..." Aún no había acabado "Se termina, no quiero nada que ver con eso, solo olvida todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hicimos para divertirnos, para pasar el tiempo" ¿Que pasaba por la mente de Kaoru?

Mi hermano comenzó a llorar en silencio, creyó que no lo notaría pero sus lágrimas brillaban la poca luz que había.

"¡Hikaru yo te...!"

"Shh!" Lo callé, ni idea de lo que iba a decir pero no me importó "No quiero un juego, quiero algo diferente" Besé los labios que había besado antes incontables veces y aunque estaban llenos de lujuria se movían con una calma considerada, yendo más allá de lo que serían los deseos carnales "Te quiero a ti, Kaoru te quiero, te quiero más que un hermano, te... te amo..." Dejé de besarlo para ver esa expresión sorprendida en el rostro de mi hermano.

"Hikaru" Dijo mi nombre como un bobo, ¿le afectaba tanto mi declaración?

Me solté riendo como un loco, me causaba mucha gracia la ironía.

"Je, se siente tan bien decirlo" Dije para mí mismo soltando un suspiro "No sé cómo pude al fin, ¡sabes!" Me levanté recargándome en un codo sobre la cama pero no deje de mirarlo "Parecerá muy tonto y muchos podrán pensar que soy aún más tonto por no habértelo dicho antes, pero esas palabras son muy importantes y no están vacías, me comprometo demasiado al decirlas y por eso no las dije antes, no estaba seguro de si cambiaras de opinión e incluso hubiera seguido sin poder decirlo si no hubiera pasado lo de hoy, porque era suficientemente feliz teniéndote como te tenía" Me moví encimándome sobre Kaoru con las piernas una a cada lado de su cintura, él debajo de mí y yo sobre el agachándome para poder susurrarle al oído "Con tu cuerpo..." Mis manos tocaron los pectorales "...perteneciéndome" Mis toques superficiales caminaron por sobre la camisa con cierta elegancia que no sabía tener descendiendo y volviendo a subir, mis palmas se extasiaban con su calor pero me detuve "Aunque es algo bueno pero no es lo más importante y lo que quiero ahora es otra cosa" Aun susurrándole al oído, una perfecta demostración fue dedicarle todo mi cariño con pequeños besos en este y la mejilla, cubrí todo su rostro con ellos tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo en cada uno "Te amo Kaoru, ¿qué piensas de eso?" Me detuve para alejarme unos cuantos centímetros y ver los irises algo oscurón por la iluminación agitarse en el pensamiento.

"¿Tú qué crees que pienso?" Me contestó con otra pregunta.

"Que me odias, que te doy asco porque como es posible que un hermano ame a otro como yo te amo a ti" No estoy seguro de como pude hablar sin que mi voz quebrara.

"Creo que es más asqueroso la forma en que me has tocado todo este tiempo que tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aun así lo permití ¿no? No me negué, estuve de acuerdo, ¿tú por qué crees?"

Que cosa tan contradictoria, a lo que tenía miedo que odiara eran palabras nada dañinas.

"No lo sé."

"Es porque yo pienso igual que tú." Levantó su cabeza y por sorpresa tomó mi nuca con su mano empujándome hacia él para que nuestros labios se reuniera "No te odio" Decía entre el beso "Te amo idiota."

"Tú también eres un idiota." Mis labios formaban una enorme sonrisa entre ese beso.

"Ya lo sabía."

"Sabías ¿qué?"

"Ya sabía que tenías sentimientos más profundos por mí, porque eres un celoso... pero quería esperar a que los aceptaras." Dijo Kaoru en tono bromista.

"Como si tú nunca te hubieras encelado."

"Más veces de las que puedas penar." Pícaramente la punta de su lengua la mío mi labio superior "Pero ¿ahora qué?"

"¿Qué de qué?" Estaba perdiendo mi interés en la conversación concentrándome más en los besos y mis manos que comenzaron a desviarse hacia la cadera.

"Que somos, siempre eh tenido es duda, antes... no se... se me había ocurrido decir compañeros de juego pero ¿ahora qué?"

"Dejémoslo como amados y así está bien" Dije con suavidad tajante ese asunto no era tan importante "Pareja, amantes, como tú quieras, solo me basta saber que me correspondes."

Aparte… había la excitación entre mis pantalones, todo por culpa de tanto acaloramiento con nuestros labios y caricias, que me sentí apenado por arruinar tan bello momento pidiéndole con todo desvergüenza otra noche juntos, para mi alivió aceptó siendo él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Ya sabía cada quien que teníamos que hacer, comenzando por deshacernos con prisa de las prendas, la oscuridad de la pronta noche tenía sus ventajas al igual que sus desventajas, por un lado nos encubría por otro no me permitía ver las adorables expresiones que hacia mi hermano cuando lo tocaba.

Como favor le pedí que se acomodara sobre las rodillas y sus manos, dándome una linda vista de su trasero, si de cualquier forma no podría ver su rostro que más daba. Juguetonamente lo pellizqué, no me resistí.

"No hagas eso" Se quejó, yo relamí mis labios, la lujuria estaba ganando.

Por su tono chillón diría que si pudiera ver su rostro estría de un lindo color rojo ladrillo.

No sé de donde Kaoru había conseguido un lubricante que solíamos utilizar para hacer todo más fácil, pero no estaba aquí con nosotros, tuve que improvisar como la primera vez pidiéndole que lamiera mis dedos.

Maldecía por no poder ver su sonrojo en ese acto tan erótico, uno por uno se aseguró de humedecer los dígitos muy bien, todavía teniendo la picardía y descaro de lamer la palma de mi mano como lo si fuera lo más apetitoso, Kaoru es excelente seduciéndome.

"Ya es suficiente" Me esforcé por articular correctamente y continuar con lo que estábamos.

Con el primer dedo presionando contra la entrada, me pedía que me diera prisa, pronto estuvo gimiendo cuando por fin le hice caso sin contenerme comenzando con dos en vez de uno como había querido. No necesitaba pedirle que se relajara él lo hacía porque ya estaba acostumbrado, no tardé en ingresar el tercero, abriéndolos lentamente los tres una vez adentro para estirar ese lugar tan estrecho.

En ocasiones confundía sus gemidos de placer con los de dolor y viceversa pero no me quemaba el seso siendo tan cuidadoso porque sabía que no dolía demasiado y la recompensa era grande. Para hacer todo más discreto Kaoru se mordía los labios para no molestar a los demás huéspedes de la pensión, yo preferiría que tuviera un pedazo de tela entre los labios que estarse lastimando.

Tomé su completa erección con la otra mano, teniendo intenciones de utilizar las gotas blancas como mejor lubricante, Kaoru no era el único pervertido yo también debía reconocerlo, la experiencia estaba sacando cosas malas de mí.

Tampoco quise esperar, ya había esperado demasiado por esa persona que también me amaba, dejé la preparación, lubriqué mi erección y me posicioné… gemí con la placentera sorpresa de Kaoru empujando su cadera contra mi.

"Si tanto querías que entrara solo tenías que decirme." Dije entre dientes, queriendo seguir conteniendo el gemido.

"Pues hazlo de una vez."

Enfundado por completo y con ambos gimiendo, le di su tiempo para acostumbrarse. Como amante cariñoso me incliné haciendo un camino de besos por su espalda y su cuello, le pedí que por favor se estirara un poco para alcanzar a besar sus labios aun estando es esa posición.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de su aliento, junto con el sudor que empezaba a cubrirnos, nuestro beso se hizo más vehemente perdiendo la cordura de nuestros actos, hambriento como muchos otros, dedique todo mi amor para complacerlo en lo que me pedía, empezó a mover su cadera, sin querer nada suave yo empujaba con rapidez mientras el seguía intentando tomar mi ritmo, tan bien se sentía cuando estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru que muchas veces me encontraba luchando por no lastimarlo ni hacer algo que pudiera dañarlo.

Entre jadeos una de mis manos sujetó la cadera para no perder la estabilidad y la otra buscó con desesperación la de mi hermano echa puño apretando las sábanas.

Sin tocarlo vino con una embestida especialmente fuerte hacia ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, sin un momento en que yo soltara su mano.

"Hikaru te amo" Gimió cabalgando su orgasmo.

Y qué demonios, los demás cuartos debieron escucharlo, mientras que yo con sus palabras también me corrí, fue descortés de mi parte pero quería que todo terminara dentro de mi hermano y no correrme afuera por lo que lo sostuve con aun más firmezas de las caderas, disfrutando de mi propio placer más silencioso que el de mi amante.

Jadeando estaba demasiado cansado, el pobre de mi hermano tuvo que sostener mi peso cuando me recargo sobre el.

"Kaoru, te quiero" Susurra cerca de su oído, besándolo detrás de la oreja.

Mi hermano finalmente se rindió dejándose caer conmigo encima, no supe quien se durmió primero yo o el, pero estoy seguro de que ninguno despertó en toda la noche.

_Tercera persona_

Kaoru aun después de escuchar la confesión que tanto quería oír en palabras conscientes de su hermano y no entre sueños siguió con su plan por mejorar las relaciones que tenía Hikaru con los demás sin ningún cambio. Fingió no sentirse bien, aunque no mentía, le dolía demasiado la cadera esa mañana como para poder levantarse tan temprano y es que saber de los verdaderos sentimientos por del otro tenía sus consecuencias, olvidando eso, mandó a su hermano a esa cita planificada que tenía, deseándole las mejores de las suertes pero sin dejar de preocuparse.

No necesitaba que se enamorara de Haruhi, aunque ya todo estaba dicho y hecho aún tenía miedo de que algo inesperado pudiera pasar, confiaba más dentro de esos términos en Haruhi que en su hermano, quizás necesitaba que le diera el _'no'_ definitivo para que nadie más pudiera arrancar a Hikaru de su lado, sería algo cruel de su parte pero muy eficaz, aunque eso sucedería en un futuro.

Una vez que se sintió mejor fue a seguirlo junto con los demás que lo seguían a él, lástima que era el único que hacía un esfuerzo porque fuera un espionaje, a excepción de Mori-sempai los demás hacían mucho ruido.

Kaoru suspiró consiguiendo un poco de alivio al hacerlo, después de haber pasado un buen rato en compañía de los demás ya venía siendo hora de marcharse y dejar solos a la pareja de tortolitos, parecía que quería llover esperaba que regresaran antes de eso.

"Kao-chan no te vez tan animado como siempre." En el camino de regreso el pequeño se acercó al aludido con intenciones de levantarle un poco el ánimo.

"Es solo que estoy pensando Honey-sempai." No mentía aún seguía pensando en cómo le estría yendo a su hermano.

El rubio no dijo nada más prefiriendo quedarse callado aunque con un lindo puchero en los labios, por su parte el otro rey de cabello oscuro no apartaba la vista del pelirrojo y en ocasiones una que otra pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su semblante, tampoco fue desapercibido por Kaoru que se sentía algo incómodo baja la mirada, aunque no intimidado, era un tanto problemático que alguien supiera demasiado pero él también sabía demasiado, _'ojo por ojo'_

...

"¿Cómo te fue?" Le preguntó Kaoru recostado en la cama una vez que el otro entró por la puerta. No le respondió.

Ya sabía todo, no necesitaba que dijera algo.

Se levantó y tomó del brazo a Hikaru llevándolo consigo para que se recostara sobre la cama, sus brazos envolvieron el frágil ánimo de su ser querido.

"Yo no lo sabía." Las manos de Hikaru sujetaron el cuello de la camisa de Kaoru queriendo acercarlo más si es que era posible.

"Yo tampoco." Protectoramente los dedos del menos se enredaron el los cabellos rojizos, compartiendo la tristeza que tenía su hermano.

No lo sabía, en verdad no lo sabía y había resultado en un contratiempo.

"Ella no debe estar molesta contigo" El mayor asintió en silencio "Hikaru la experiencia ayuda a uno a crecer, solo hay que superar las malas y concentrarse en las buenas." Asintió de nuevo el mayor.

"Me preocupé."

"¿Qué te preocupó?"

"Que algo malo pudiera pasarle, como aquella vez en la playa, no quiero perder a nuestra única amiga."

"Y no la perderemos solo hay que ser más atentos y cuidarla, ¿sí?"

Hikaru no respondió en vez de ello envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de él menor, buscándolo en ese momento que lo necesitaba. Kaoru no se negó a consolarlo de la mejor forma que sabía hacer, entregándole todo su cariño en cuerpo... y alma.

"Te amo." Dijo Kaoru encargándose de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano comenzando con un no tan inocente beso "Yo también quise decir eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, te amo Hikaru." Se estaba convirtiendo en sus palabras favorita.

"También."

...

Desde el segundo piso podían ver a todos los demás recargando contra el barandal de seguridad, suficientemente lejos para que nadie los escuchara y sospechara algo de su conversación.

"Aún no." Respondió la pregunta que le hizo el moreno con toda tranquilidad.

Podía ser cierto lo que decía pero aún era muy pronto para saberlo aunque ya se estaba preparando para ese día.

"¿Y a ti no te preocupa algo?" Miró a los ojos negros e inexpresivos tras los dos cristales.

"¡Mnn!..." Fue un sonido algo arrogante "Tienes muy buen ojo, tú eres el único que lo ha notado." Los dos guardaron un largo silencio en el que no apartaron la vista de los ojos del otro "Y me gustaría que siguieras siendo el único." Kyouya interrumpió ese incomodo silencio.

"No es que tenga buena vista solo que se cómo luce alguien que ha estado en la misma situación que yo." El tono de Kaoru tenía ese encanto embriagador que siempre usaba sin saberlo cuando decía palabras sabias.

"Mentiría diciendo que no pero aunque no es algo que me afecte demasiado me preocupa un poco." Hizo una pausa "Pero tú mismo lo dijiste aun no es tiempo para eso, queda un futuro que aún no vemos por delante, quiero seguir en el presente un poco más."

"Yo también." Kaoru disfrutaría cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día hasta el momento que eso ya no se pudiera "Yo también." Repitió para sí mismo.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja creció en sus labios mientras miraba a su hermano...

Y el resto es historia...

FIN

_Un sentimiento lleva a un deseo._


End file.
